La Bella y La Bestia
by Princess Lilyth
Summary: Un romance, una decisión, una trampa... ¿cómo se pueden ligar todas estas cosas?, un amor no correspondido y una dulce amistad (InuXKag) T.T últimos capítulos, no olviden dejar su review °w°
1. La Nueva Creación De Naraku

- Recuerda que sólo eres una extensión más de mi cuerpo- dijo un hombre alto de apariencia malvada a una hermosa mujer que sostenía un abanico – así que debes obedecerme Kagura, si no quieres que yo haga esto- al decir "esto" extendió su mano, y en ella apareció una esfera negra rojiza... comenzó a apretarla y la mujer puso su manos en su pecho tratando que el dolor sea menos... aquélla esfera era el corazón de Kagura

- ya entendí Naraku, no sigas- respondió la mujer

- así me gusta Kagura, ahora ve a hacer tu trabajo- dijo cuando de su mano desapareció el corazón de ella

- sí- la mujer sacó un pluma de su cabeza, la cual se agrandó y ella se montó en ella para poder movilizarse

Inuyasha: "La nueva creación de Naraku" 

Por un camino hacia una aldea iban los muchachos, era un día soleado y todo parecía normal. Sango estaba a unos tres metros de distancia del joven Miroku por motivos de precaución (supongo que imaginan a lo que voy), Shippo estaba en la canastilla de la bicicleta de Ahome mientras que ella pedaleaba con naturalidad, Inuyasha caminaba a paso rápido, al parecer algo le perturbaba

- Inuyasha qué sucede- dijo Ahome

- hoy habrá luna nueva... y el olor de Naraku es más detestable de lo normal- comentó Inuyasha

- ¿quieres decir que hoy perderá sus poderes?- indagó Miroku

- eso quiero decir- dijo tranquilo - ¡DEMONIOS! ¿por qué ese infeliz pierde sus poderes el mismo día que yo?... todo esto lo hace para perturbarme – alzó la voz enfadado

- y al parecer lo logró- comentó Sango

- no te desesperes Inuyasha, aún nos quedan unas horas antes de que anochezca- lo consoló Ahome

- y tendrás que adelantarte si no quieres que Koga lo haga primero- dijo Shippo para provocar a Inuyasha

- ¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE CHAPARRO?!- gritó Inuyasha abalanzándose a Shippo

- tranquilos, no peleen... pronto llegaremos a la aldea, allá podremos analizar esto mejor- los detuvo Ahome

- la señorita Ahome tiene razón, no se precipiten, ya veremos lo que hay que hacer- Dijo el joven Miroku

Por otro lado, en el castillo de Naraku, él ya estaba medio deforme analizando cada parte de su cuerpo y viendo qué le servía y qué no

- todas mis creaciones han sido un fracaso ante Inuyasha. Kanna y Kagura se han convertido en aliadas pero sin embargo no han sido capaz de matarlos... Musso, Yuromaru, y Kaigeromaru fueron presas fáciles para ellos... necesito crear algo que sea capaz de atacarlos pero que ellos no se atrevan a lastimarlo... mmm... eso es, ¡bingo!, crearé a una youkai que les haga creer que es su amiga pero que en el momento en que yo le indique... ataque, muajajajaja, pero hay un problema, la detectarán por su olor, ése Inuyasha, tiene la cara de tonto pero en realidad es muy astuto (o y muy kawaii), ya sé... le haré creer que se reveló ante mis ordenes y que huyó para buscar su ayuda y matarme... muajajajaja este plan es estupendo- decía una y otra vez para sí mismo

No demoró mucho en llevar a cabo su plan. Buscó partes de su cuerpo que sean flexibles y rígidas a la vez, moldeó la figura de una mujer, teniendo en cuenta la debilidad del monje, creó un lindo rostro para ella y unas vestimentas apropiadas... estaba por terminar su creación cuando se dio cuenta que le faltaba un nombre, miró a la youkai, y analizó...

- vaya, soy un excelente creador... cabello color lila, ojos azules, inocente mirada, y la forma de tu cabello es similar a una catarata... pero me he olvidado de tu nombre- dijo a su nueva creación

- ¿acaso tú controlas todo lo que hago?- dijo la joven

- jujujuju claro, yo te creé y también te controlo, deberás buscar a Inuyasha y hacerte amiga de ellos, y después los matarás uno por uno... ¿comprendes?-

- si me haré su amiga se supone que no debería traicionarlos- dijo temerosa pero firme a la vez

- eso es lo que les harás creer, en realidad nunca serán tus amigos, tú no tendrás amigos, fuiste creada con el objetivo de matarlos, esto de la "linda amistad" es tan sólo una forma de acercarte a ellos... en cuanto te vean sabrán que fuiste creada por mí, tú ante esto deberás decirles que te escapaste de mi lado-

- comienzo a entender-

- muéstrate indefensa ante ellos, pero si hay momentos en los que quieran pelear, tú cuentas con tu agilidad y fuerza para vencer cualquier cosa... es hora de que el plan comience a funcionar... ve, busca a Inuyasha y pídele su ayuda-

- entendido- dijo ella, y se alejó del sector

Afuera la vio Kagura, y se le acerco para preguntarle

- así que tú eres mi nueva hermana, cómo te llamas-

- no lo sé, Naraku no me dijo... permiso-

- ¿no le dijo? Esto es muy curioso, ¿será que ella, al igual que Musso tiene poder sobre sus acciones?-

En la aldea

- entonces lo mejor será esperar a que la noche pase rápido- dijo Sango

- no entiendo, si Kagura no le dijo a Naraku sobre las noches de luna nueva ¿cómo es que él se debilita justo hoy siendo que puede elegir?- añadió Inuyasha aguantando su rabia

- tranquilo Inuyasha, tarde o temprano igual nos enfrentaremos ante él- mencionó Ahome

- yo diría que más tarde que temprano- dijo Miroku, de pronto, se escuchó un ruido - ¿oyeron eso?-

- huele a Naraku... es posible que sea Kagura- dijo sacando su espada

Ante este acto, la joven youkai se asoma detrás de los arbustos y se deja ver, mostrando sus manos libres en son de paz

- lo siento si los asusté, pero quiero saber quién es Inuyasha-

- ¿busca a Inuyasha?- dijo Ahome sorprendida

- yo soy- dijo él, guardando su katana

- necesito de tu ayuda- dijo arrodillándose ante él – por favor, ayúdame, a destruir a Naraku-

- ¿Qué?- dijeron todos con asombro,

- no le crean, es una trampa- dijo Inuyasha

- no es cierto, Me escapé del palacio porque Naraku tiene propósitos muy cobardes, y eso me desespera- dijo ella tratando de que le crean

- Inuyasha, puede que sea verdad, por qué no escuchamos a la jovencita- dijo Miroku mirando pícaramente a la youkai

- gracias- respondió ella, poniéndose de pie

- excelencia, sólo dice eso porque ella es bonita- dijo Sango un poco enfadada

- Sango, mi vida, no estés celosa, sabes que eres la única- añadió el joven Miroku tomando de la mano a Sango

- no vuelva a hacer eso- dijo Sango completamente roja y le pega una cachetada

- oye Ahome, ¿crees que sea verdad lo que ella dice?- le susurró Inuyasha a Ahome

- no lo sé, al menos no se ve un aura maligna que la rodee- le respondió Ahome en un susurro

- tienes razón- dijo finalmente Inuyasha

- yo creo que es muy bonita, y la gente bonita no procura mentir- dijo inocentemente Shippo

- no necesariamente Chaparro- añadió Inuyasha

- ¿entonces qué haremos?- dijo Ahome

- lo mejor será escuchar sus razones, y en una de esa nos pueda dar pistas referentes a Naraku- dijo el joven Miroku

- exactamente, yo puedo ayudarles a vencer a Naraku, lo poco y nada que sé sobre él será de mucha ayuda para ustedes- dijo la youkai

- ¿cómo te dejó escapar?- dijo Inuyasha, dudoso

- al momento de crearme, tenía como objetivo que me desasga de ustedes... quería que mate, que haga sufrir, yo no me siento capaz de hacer esas cosas, entonces me revelé ante él, y escapé- respondió la muchacha

- que valiente- comentó Shippo

- pero si eres creación de Naraku, lo más probable es que te esté vigilando, y así nosotros estamos en desventaja, ya que sabe donde nos encontramos- dijo Sango

- no necesariamente, él me creó para deshacerse de materia, y después se le ocurrió que los ataque, en ningún momento tuvo poder sobre mis acciones o pensamientos- dijo ella para que los demás no sospechen

- esperemos tres días, si dentro de esos tres días no ocurre nada sospechoso por parte de Naraku... bueno, es más que obvio que quiere que la aceptemos, lo cual será una trampa, pero si dentro de esos tres días son normales, es decir, nos enfrentamos ante criaturas y cosas así, no habrá problema en recibirla- dijo Inuyasha

- me parece bien- respondió Ahome

- yo también estoy de acuerdo- añadió Sango

- pero... ¿no creen que tres días es muy poco?-

- ¡MIROKU!- regañaron las personas al monje

- bueno, tan sólo decía, no es para que se pongan así conmigo- dijo poniendo como excusa

- no es la primera vez excelencia- comentó Sango mirándolo con enfado

- por mí está bien, les demostraré que entre yo y Naraku no hay lazos- dijo la youkai

- y dinos bella youkai... ¿cómo te llamas?- preguntó pícaramente Miroku

- ¿bella?- dijo insegura al escuchar el piropo que le tiró el monje

- que bonito nombre tienes- dijo Shippo

- no, esperen ese no es mi...-

- Bella es un bonito nombre, y concuerda con tu rostro- dijo nuevamente Miroku

- sígale- dijo Sango irónicamente en brazos cruzados

- bueno Bella, estarás a prueba durante estos tres días, después de eso, veremos si te podemos ayudar... aunque de todos modos terminaremos con Naraku sea o no sea tu voluntad-

- Inuyasha, no seas descortés- lo regañó Ahome

- pero es verdad- dijo él

- Abajo- (plop... ya se sabe lo que pasa no?... es el Osuwari para los que no saben)

- gracias por todo- dijo Bella

Pasaron unos minutos cuando comenzó a anochecer... y la luna no se veía, Inuyasha pasó a ser Humano, y este acto lo presenció Bella, claro que no le prestó mucha atención

- Ahome, ¿no crees que es peligroso que Bella observe a Inuyasha hoy?- preguntó Sango con cautela

- no lo creo Sango, sólo fíjate en su presencia... no es maligna, además, Kagura tampoco lo mencionó, entonces- respondió Ahome

- ya entiendo- respondió Sango

- debemos ser muy precavidos- dijo el monje acercándose a Bella para tocarla, pero ella sin darse cuenta se pone de pie y esto provoca que el monje se caiga

- lo siento mucho excelencia- dijo Bella al ver que Miroku estaba de cabeza en el suelo

- no te preocupes- dijo él apenas

- déjense de juegos y duérmanse, mañana será un largo día- indagó Inuyasha

- ¿un largo día?- mencionó Bella - ¿y por qué?-

- porque buscaremos a Naraku para ver si lo que dices es cierto- le respondió Inuyasha

- ¡NO CREES EN MI PALABRA!- respondió Bella exaltada

- aún eres desconocida para nosotros, y mientras sigas teniendo ese desagradable aroma a Naraku no confiaré en ti- dijo Inuyasha molesto

- yo no me ando quejando de lo "bien" que hueles, además no tengo la culpa de ser creación de Naraku... ¿o acaso tú eres culpable de ser un hanyou?- le contestó Bella desafiante

- ¡¿QUÉ HAS DICHO?!- dijo Inuyasha muy molesto desenvainando a colmillo – ¿QUIERES PELEAR?-

- Inuyasha, contrólate- dijo Miroku interviniendo

- Inuyasha, por favor no pelees con ella... no queremos problemas, además estás como humano, es peligroso- dijo Ahome

- ¡pues entonces que no fastidie!- dijo mirando a Bella y guardando a colmillo

- ¡pues entonces no molestes!- dijo Bella dándole la espalda a Inuyasha

En ese momento Naraku quiso interferir en la mente de Bella...

- ¿estás loca?... ése no es tu trabajo, debes hacerte amiga de ellos, no enemiga- le dijo telepáticamente

- no pensé que fuera tan difícil, y todo es por culpa suya... si yo no tuviese su olor no causaría tantos problemas- pensó Bella para poder responderle a Naraku

- si quieres hacer un buen trabajo olvídate de ese detalle... después de todo, tarde o temprano igual los matarás a todos- dijo Naraku por última vez en esta noche

Bella volteó para mirar a Inuyasha de frente – lo siento mucho si te ofendí, no fue mi intención-

- déjalo no importa- respondió fríamente Inuyasha

- pero al menos podrías tratar de ser más cortés conmigo ¿no crees?- dijo un poco enfadada

- después de tres días- respondió él, dándose media vuelta para dormirse

- bien, les demostraré que no tengo nada que ver con Naraku- dijo Bella y se sentó junto al fuego

Ahome se le acercó para hablarle – no te preocupes por Inuyasha, se comporta así porque aún no te conoce- le dijo

- gracias, tú si eres amable... ¿puedo preguntarte algo más?- dijo Bella

- ¿algo más?... pero si aún no me preguntas nada- respondió confusa

- sí lo hice, pregunté si podía hacerte una pregunta... y eso ya es una, por eso quiero hacerte otra- respondió Bella

- ah, comprendo... claro, pregúntame- le dijo tranquilamente Ahome

- ¿cómo te llamas?-

Caída Anime

- ¿esa era la pregunta?... ja ja ja, me sorprendiste, pensé que era algo más urgente.... yo soy Ahome, él es Shippo- indicando al kitsune – ella es Sango y su mascota Kirara- mostrándole a los nombrados que dormían- y él... es el monje Miroku- ante esto él saluda

- perfecto, ahora si los conozco a todos... gracias-

- no te preocupes, no fue nada- dijo Ahome sonriente

- ¿a qué hora se dormirán?- preguntó Inuyasha enfadado ya que ellas hacían mucho ruido

- ya va Inuyasha, enseguida- respondió Ahome – bueno, supongo que no los dejamos dormir tranquilamente si hablamos, buenas noches- dijo ella

- buenas noches- respondió Bella

Uff, hasta acá para el primer capítulo. _(que curioso que no te hayas emocionado)_ simpático eh?... les presento a mi "Yami" (_mucho gusto, algún día los mataré a todos juaz juaz juaz)... ¬¬ _contrólate... bueno en fin Jamás había escrito un fic de una sola serie, así es que espero que no se me ocurra que de repente aparezca Atem, Kimi o yo _(eres más canapé, y apuesto que si te pones te vas a hacer "amiga" de Inuyasha) ¬¬_ que simpático, sí lo haría ¿y qué?... no te quejes que yo no te molesto con Kikky _(¬¬ es Kikyo) _da lo mismo mejor que se quede con los verdaderos personajes y con esa nueva amiga... me da un poco de pena la ñiña, después sabrán por qué... _(si te da pena cambia la historia, tú eres la que está escribiendo el fic) _UU es cierto, pero sino no tendría gracia Déjenme sus dudas, comentarios o Regañonas si es necesario pero que no ofendan eh?... Gracias por haber leído éste capítulo, los quiero mucho TTTT BUAAAAA, me hicieron llorar, bueno, en realidad ando llorando por otras cosas o jijijiji, nada malo por suerte, Cuídense mucho y sintonicen el 2° capítulo, en la misma página de Internet, a la hora que ustedes quieran y desde la computadora que deseen U jujuju _(imbécil)_ ¬¬ no más que tú, llorón _(TTTT yo no soy llorón... BUAAAAA, le diré a tu madre que no estás haciendo tarea y estás escribiendo) _o que tontito eres, mi mamá ya sabe que no hago tareas, no le he mentido :p _(pues ya que)_


	2. La prueba de Bella

- entonces?... debo matarlos? – preguntó Bella a Naraku que le hablaba mientras los demás dormían

- así es.. recuerda que ése ha sido el plan desde un comienzo- le respondió

- pero yo no quiero-

- muajajajaja, se supone que jamás te revelaste ante mi, sólo les dijiste eso a los demás, no te creas tu propia mentira- dijo él muy desafiante

- ¿y qué pasaría si de verdad quisiera hacerlo eh?- le respondió la youkai muy decidida

- pues te sería en vano... por dos razones, uno; yo soy tu dueño... y dos; tú fuiste creada con el único propósito de matar- respondió bastante sereno

- está bien Naraku... haré lo que me pidas, pero a cambio quiero algo-

- oh! Veo que no eres capaz de complacer a la persona que te creó sin recibir algo a cambio- su voz demostraba ironía

- no es eso... pero... yo quiero saber... si después de que haga esto mi alma será libre- dijo temerosa

- con que es eso-

- sí, es lo único que le pido-

- está bien... pero antes debes matar a Miroku, Sango, Ahome... y el más importante...-

- ...Inuyasha...- dijeron en unísono

- si eso es lo que debo de hacer para conseguir mi libertad estoy de acuerdo- respondió Bella

Inuyasha: "La prueba de Bella" 

Ya era un nuevo día, el sol saludaba cálidamente a todos los aldeanos, una mañana perfecta para un descanso cerca de un río o para... ¡¿UN ENTRENAMIENTO?!, Ah! Es cierto, en esta región existe una persona que está a prueba.

- Inuyasha, no seas muy duro con ella- lo regañó Ahome

- sé como debo ser-

- la señorita Ahome tiene razón Inuyasha, no te excedas con Bella- indagó el joven Miroku

- ya lo sé- respondió enfadado y entre dientes

- no se preocupen, ningún reto es demasiado peligroso para mí- dijo Bella

- eso crees eh?, pues aún no has visto mi espada- dijo el muchacho bastante confiado

- claro que la he visto, tú mismo me la mostraste cuando llegué... ¿o acaso no lo recuerdas?-

- feh, no es lo mismo verla que sentirla- dijo desenvainando a colmillo

- Inuyasha ¡ABAJO! (Osuwari)-

- ¿por qué siempre hace lo mismo?- dijo el lindo joven estampado en el suelo

- no seas grosero con ella, recién ayer la conocimos, si sigues así la espantarás- le dijo Ahome

- jajaja se necesita más que una espada para espantarme – dijo Bella divertida

- pues eso lo veremos- respondió Inuyasha poniéndose de pie

- No Inuyasha... dejemos esa prueba para el final, lo más razonable es que primero se encarguen las damas de ella- dijo el joven Miroku

- ¿cómo así?- dijo Sango

- verás... es de madrugada, y no se puede batallar con el estómago vacío... deja que la señorita Bella le ayude a Sango y a Ahome en preparar el desayuno y otras cosas- respondió el joven monje

- Miroku tiene razón – dice Shippo y en el instante suenan sus tripitas – además yo tengo hambre-

Caída Anime

- me parece bien... ¿tú que opinas Ahome?- dijo Inuyasha

- sí, es lo más razonable... ¿estás de acuerdo Sango?- añade Ahome

- claro- responde

- bien... que comience el entrenamiento – dijo Bella

Después de unos minutos se podía observar en casa de la anciana Kaede a tres hermosas señoritas con un paño en cada cabeza cocinando un rico almuerzo, porque mientras buscaban los materiales ya era de mediodía, el trío de señoritas lucían como excelentes amas de casas. Shippo estaba con ellas y los muchachos les ayudaban trayendo algunos ingredientes, la abuela Kaede había ido a una aldea cercana a ayudar a unas personas, por lo tanto no estaría allí durante los días de prueba, por eso ellos habitaban en su casa.

- ¿falta mucho?- preguntó Shippo

- tranquilo, debes tener paciencia Shippo- le respondió con suavidad Ahome

- es que huele muy bien- dijo él

- bien... ¿qué es lo primero que debo hacer?- preguntó Bella

- pues, conozco a un personaje que le encanta el ramen.. ¿sabrás cocinarlo?- dijo Ahome

- ¿ramen?... pues no, jamás lo había oído... supongo que se come... ¿y qué lleva?- preguntó Bella

- verás... son unos fideos con salsa -

- ¿y cómo se hace la salsa?-

- bueno pues... ehm... la verdad no sé, pero en mi mochila ando trayendo así que no te preocupes por eso, sólo encárgate de hacer los fideos-

- ¿y eso cómo se hace?-

- ¿alguna vez haz hecho Oudon?- preguntó Sango

- pues, la verdad no, hace pocos días estoy viva- respondió Bella

- ella tiene razón Ahome, ¿qué haremos?-

- mira, los fideos del Oudon los haces con harina – mostrándole la harina- sal – indicándole un recipiente – y agua – mostrándole un jarrón lleno de agua

- ¿sólo con eso?-

- sip... sólo con eso- dijeron ambas

- está bien... entonces eso haré-

Bella tomó los ingredientes, y mezcló la harina con el agua añadiéndole un poco de sal, luego extendió la masa haciendo pequeñas tiras de fideos y poniéndolas a hervir

- ¿y ahora qué?- preguntó Bella con ansiedad

- ahora debemos esperar a que esté listo- dijo Ahome

- mientras ayúdame a poner la mesa- dijo Sango muy entusiasmada

- está bien- respondió Bella y comenzó a hacerlo

Al cabo de unos minutos el Ramen estaba listo, el primero en probar la comida fue Inuyasha... que de por cierto le encantó, al igual que a los demás

- ¿ahora sí soy de confianza?- preguntó Bella

- claro que no, te faltan dos días- respondió Inuyasha

- es cierto eso, pero al menos cocina bien- añadió el monje

- genial, puntos a favor- añadió Bella

Su primera prueba había pasado, no era nada complicada ni fuera de serie... y así pensó que serían las otras, pero en la tarde de ese día un monstruo los atacó y dejó muy herido al pobre Shippo

- ¡Shippo!- gritó Ahome

- maldito gusano- se dirigió Inuyasha al monstruo - ¡BASURA! ¡VETE A MOLESTAR A OTRO LADO!- y con un solo golpe ésta criatura dejó de existir

- no era muy fuerte, pero al pobre de Shippo le debe haber dolido mucho ese golpe- dijo Sango

- ¿cómo estás chaparro?- dijo Inuyasha a Shippo

- Shippo- dijo Ahome mientras lo cargaba entre sus brazos

- no te preocupes Ahome, estoy bien... pero me siento algo cansado- dijo el pequeño kitsune quedando inconsciente

- pobre criatura... debemos darle algo- añadió Bella

- la anciana Kaede no llegará hasta dos días más- dijo Ahome

- oye Ahome, y qué tal si Bella va a buscar alguna especie de medicamento para Shippo- interrumpió Sango

- ¿yo?- preguntó Bella

- no estaría mal, sería otra de las tantas pruebas- respondió Inuyasha

- está bien, díganme que hierba busco y yo la traeré- respondió desafiante ante el comentario de Inuyasha

- pues ésa es parte de la prueba... – respondió él

- ¡claro que no Inuyasha!... ¿qué pasaría si trae una hierba que en vez de curar al pequeño Shippo lo deje peor- dijo Ahome

- eso no pasará, ya que usted y el joven monje sabrán si traje la correcta- dijo Bella

- Ahome... tiene razón- dijo Sango

- Que valla entonces- volvió a comentar Inuyasha

Así fue como Bella se dirigió a lo más profundo del bosque para encontrarse con nada más ni nada menos que con Rhin, la pequeña niña que acompaña a Sheshomaru (ya sé que es Seshomaru, pero así suena más mejor )

- estarán en la tierra o en el fondo del mar, en el centro del bosque donde, donde estarán- cantaba la niñita mientras esperaba a Shesho y a Jaken

- ¡hola!- dijo Bella a Rhin

- ¡hola!- respondió animadamente la niña - ¿eres de por acá? No te había visto, que bonita ropa llevas ¿cómo te llamas? ¿te gusta el melón?- (al estilo de cuando le hablaba a Kohaku)

- ya va, ya va, no puedo responderte todo a la vez... soy Bella y busco una hierba para... para... mmm... ¿para qué era?... bueno, para el dolor de cabeza y de cuerpo- dijo finalmente

- yo soy Rhin, y te puedo ayudar a buscar eso-

- ¿de veras?-

- sí... mira, vamos por acá-

- gracias-

Por otra parte, en la cabaña donde estaban los demás, Inuyasha pudo sentir la presencia de Kikyo, y ante esto se alteró y salió a buscarla

- Inuyasha ¿adónde vas?- preguntó extrañada Ahome

Sin embargo Inuyasha no respondió y salió a toda prisa del lugar

- que extraño... ¿por qué se habrá puesto así- dijo Ahome "espero que no sea lo que me temo" pensó

Inuyasha corría por el bosque buscando a Kikyo y ella lo esperaba a orillas de un río

- ¡KIKYO!- gritaba desesperado buscándola

- acá estoy Inuyasha- respondió la miko

- Kikyo... ¿me esperabas?- dijo al verla tan tranquila

- así es Inuyasha... deseaba verte- dijo acercándose a él

- yo también tenía ganas de verte- dijo él abrazándola

.-. En la cabaña .-.

- me preocupa un poco la actitud de Inuyasha- dijo Ahome

- no le haga caso señorita, ya se le pasará- comentó el joven monje

- su excelencia tiene razón Ahome, ya volverá, seguramente sintió algún olor extraño y fue a ver de qué se trataba- dijo Sango para consolar a Ahome

- lo sé....- dijo ella "por favor que no se trate de Kikyo" pensó

.-. En la búsqueda de la hierba medicinal .-.

- ¿y estás segura de todo lo que me cuentas?- pregunta Bella a Rhin "ésta niñita sabe harto, me ayudará bastante" pensó

- así es, todo esto me lo enseñaron mis padres y el señor Jaken- dijo feliz

- ya veo, vives con tus padres y con ese tal señor Jaken ¿no?-

- mm mm- dijo moviendo su cabeza indicando un NO – mis padres murieron hace tiempo-

- lo siento mucho-

- no importa, tú no sabías... el señor Jaken es el siervo de mi amo Seshomaru- dijo Rhin demasiado inspirada cuando habló de Seshomaru

- ah ya veo, luego me los presentas ¿bien?-

- sip... ¡mira! Ésa es la planta que sirve para los dolores del cuerpo – dijo corriendo hacia una planta de Eucalipto – le servirá a la persona con dolores de cabeza y musculares-

- muchas gracias- dijo tomando la planta – estoy muy agradecida, bueno, creo que me iré... fue un gusto haberte conocido -

- el gusto es mío- dijo despidiendo a Bella

Bella se fue corriendo a una velocidad un poco menor que la de Koga hasta llegar a la aldea, pero mientras tanto... entre Inuyasha y Kikyo

- Inuyasha, necesito pedirte un favor-

- ¿un favor?- "acaso quiere que la proteja"

- sí, necesito que decidas de una vez -

- ¿que decida qué? – dijo disimulando que no sabía a qué se refería

- vamos Inuyasha, sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero... necesito que lo pienses bien, ya que entre ella y yo estamos sufriendo ¿sería justo que al menos sufra una no crees?

- Kikyo – dijo abrasándola-

Éste espectáculo es observado por Bella que al presenciar el aroma de Inuyasha con el de otra mujer que no fuera Ahome, decidió investigar...

"¿sabrá Ahome de éste espectáculo" pensó mientras miraba a Inuyasha abrazando tiernamente a Kikyo "valla, no pensé que Inuyasha llegara a ser tan tierno... y lindo" Bella se sonroja "qué haré ahora... ¿me meto o no me meto?... me meto po'"

- ¡Inuyasha! – dijo feliz corriendo a apoyarse en su hombro

"¿quién es esta mujer que tiene la misma esencia de Naraku?" pensó Kikyo

- ¿Bella? ¿qué haces acá?- preguntó desconcertado

- oye Inuyasha, no me contaste sobre ella... ¿es tu amiguita?- Dijo sonriente y comenzó a hacer preguntas que incomodaron a Kikyo como ¿debe ser hermana de Ahome? ¿por qué tienen el aura similar? o cosas así

- Inuyasha ¿quién es esta mujer? ¿y por qué te habla con tanta particularidad? – preguntó Kikyo molesta

- ella no es nadie – dijo excusándose

- ¡¿ASÍ QUE SOY NADIE?!- dijo Bella exaltada - ¡¿Y EN EL ALMUERZO TAMBIÉN ERA NADIE?! ¿AH? ¡¿CUÁNDO COMISTE TAMBIÉN ERA NADIE?!- dijo poniendo eso como trampa

- ¿cuando comiste?... ¿quiere decir que ésta mujer cocina para ti?- dijo un poco dolida

- claro que cocino para él... – se agarró del brazo de Inuyasha – él es mi prometido... ¿verdad mi vida?- y lo besa en la mejilla "espero que esto funcione para alejar a aquella miko y que Ahome esté tranquila"

- ¡¿TU PROMETIDO?! ¿QUÉ ESTUPIDECES ESTÁS DICIENDO BELLA?

- Ay Inuyasha... no lo ocultes – dijo sonrojándose

- es decir que además de mí y Ahome está ésta youkai- mencionó Kikyo

- Ki Kikyo... nnnno le creas – tartamudeó – a ella la conocí recién ayer, no puede ser mi prometida, está mintiendo-

- Inuyasha... vendré por ti para llevarte conmigo al infierno... y ella no será la excepción... ¡ah! Recuerda lo que te pregunté Inuyasha... piénsalo mucho- y Kikyo se dejó envolver por sus serpientes roba almas y se fue del lugar

- ¿llevarte al infierno?... que tierna tu amiguita- le dijo Bella a Inuyasha

.-. En la cabaña .-.

- Inuyasha ha tardado demasiado – dijo Ahome – y Bella aún no llega, el pobre Shippo está muy mal-

- ¿y no tienes nada en tu mochila que pueda aliviar un poco el dolor?- preguntó Sango

- pues la verdad no, tenía pensado ir mañana en busca de medicamentos... iría ahora pero ya está muy obscuro, lo más probable es que en mi casa estén durmiendo-

- la señorita Bella no tardará en volver, lo mismo con Inuyasha – mencionó

- eso espero- dijo Ahome

.-. En la parte del bosque entre Bella e Inuyasha-

- ¡¿POR QUÉ LO HICISTE?!- preguntó Inuyasha muy molesto

- ¿y por qué no?- dijo Bella intrépidamente

- ... – Inuyasha no supo qué responder

- ¿tiene idea Ahome de lo que haces?- preguntó Bella acercándose tiernamente a Inuyasha

- ¡¿y a ti qué te importa?!- respondió evitando los ojos azules de la youkai

- ¡ME IMPORTA!... porque los quiero – dijo agarrando el brazo de Inuyasha y volteándolo para que la viera

- ¿qué pretendes?- preguntó mirándola a los ojos

- pretendo que me crean... quiero ser amiga de ustedes... y sobre todo de ti, me he dado cuenta de que sufres mucho-

- feh, yo no sufro por nada ni por nadie, soy muy feliz-

- pues eso no es lo que me dice tu genio, y mucho menos tus ojos-

- ¡¿QUÉ SABES TÚ DE MÍ SI RECIÉN ME CONOCES?!-

- ¡NO ES NECESARIO PASAR MUCHO TIEMPO CON UNA PERSONA PARA CONOCERLA!.... todo se sabe según su mirada.. – con su mano toma el mentón de Inuyasha – y tu mirada, querido amigo, demuestra mucha tristeza-

Inuyasha le pega a la mano que tenía en su mentón para correrla - ¡YO NO TENGO TRISTEZA EN MI CORAZÓN!- dijo volteándose nuevamente para que ella no lo viera y se sentó en el pasto

- ¿qué sucede Inuyasha? ¿acaso te intimido? – dijo Bella sentándose junto a él – porque sí es así te pido disculpas, no quiero molestarte... sólo quiero... agradarte-

- pues no pareciera... ¿por qué dijiste que eras mi prometida?-

- ¿por qué me negaste?-

- porque no lo eres- dijo más tranquilo

- eso es cierto... pero no te había preguntado eso... ¿pregunté por qué me negaste? No por qué dijiste que no era tu prometida... ¿por qué dijiste que yo era nadie?... ¿acaso lo soy?, si lo fuera no me estarías hablando... hablar con nadie es como hablar solo, y tú estás hablando conmigo-

- ...- nuevamente Inuyasha se quedó sin habla

- mejor vamos a la cabaña, el pobre de Shippo debe estar pasándola mal- dijo Bella mostrando la planta que le entregó Rhin – y además... Ahome debe estar preocupada por ti- dijo poniéndose de pie – vamos, toma mi mano- dijo cuando le extendió la mano para que se levante

- no la necesito- dijo poniéndose de pie sin tomar atención a aquél gesto de amabilidad

- ja, y después dices que tu corazón es feliz... si lo fuera, apreciarías mi ayuda... y no serías tan arrogante-

- apresúrate, nos esperan- dijo sin tomar en cuenta lo anterior

- finge que no lo oíste... pero tu conciencia te remorderá el alma esta noche- dijo corriendo hacia él "sobre todo cuando Ahome te pregunte dónde estabas"

Y así termina el segundo capítulo... UU pobre Bella, me cae bien... no quiero que después sufra _(¬¬ si quieres, sino no lo pondrías a_sí) no es cierto... es sólo que no debe ser así... Buu no tuve casi ningún review, menos mal que escribo porque me gusta porque sino a estas alturas ya me habría dado por vencida _(debes darle tiempo al tiempo)_ lo sé, pero no importa, me comprometí con actualizar y eso es lo que haré, espero que para ésta ronda me valla mejor con los review... y esperen el próximo capítulo porque se vendría terminando la prueba de Bella y aparecería nuestro amigo Koga _(¿cómo se te ocurrió poner a Rhin?)_ jajaja es que me da mucha risa la canción que canta "Señor Seshomaru dónde, dónde estará" jijiji Me despido de ustedes... Ah! Y muchas gracias Cristal Volcova... snif, tu review me conmovió... me alegro que alguien le guste lo que escribo, sigue leyendo entonces porque no te decepcionaré... ah y a la otra mándame tu mail para que nos veamos por msn... me despido, para los que leen, su amiga de siempre Lith _(¡y yo también!) _sí tú igual


	3. No me quiero enamorar

- pobre de Shippo... ojalá Bella llegue pronto- decía Ahome mientras miraba como el fuego de una vela se consumía

- la señorita Bella no tardará en llegar, es muy inteligente...... y hermosa- dijo el joven Miroku

- ¿por qué siempre hace lo mismo excelencia?... primero parece muy sabio hasta que sale con sus tontos cortejos... además hace ya bastante rato atrás que está diciendo que Bella está por llegar, sin embargo aún no llega- dijo Sango algo molesta

- ...Sango...- dijo Miroku con una mirada pícara mirando los ojos de Sango

- ¡¿y ahora por qué me mira así?! – dijo Sango algo intimidada

- me alegra que sientas celos por mí-

- no son celos... es falta de paciencia- dijo fríamente

Miroku suspira y agacha la cabeza para luego levantarla sonriente – entonces aún tengo una oportunidad con la jovencita-

- sinvergüenza- tirándole un plato a la cabeza de Miroku

- por favor no peleen, pueden despertar a Shippo-

En ese instante llegan Inuyasha y Bella, Inuyasha entra de lo más natural y se sienta al lado del fuego sin darle explicaciones a nadie y Bella entra corriendo precipitadamente para entregarle la planta a Ahome

- es Eucalipto... me dijeron que serviría para el dolor de cabeza y muscular

Inuyasha: "No me quiero enamorar"

- ya era hora de que llegaras... el pobre Shippo tiene fiebre- dijo Sango que aún estaba molesta

- huy que genio, para eso y mejor no vengo - dijo Bella en broma

- ¿quién te dijo que ésta hierba servía?- le preguntó Ahome mientras ponía la hierba en una olla para llevarla al fuego y que el olor cure a Shippo

- ¿quién me dijo?... mmm... ¿quién era?... ah pues, una niñita, no recuerdo muy bien su nombre pero me dijo que el aroma del Eucalipto servía para los dolores y que despejaba los pulmones...- "¿eso fue lo que me dijo o no?... bueno no importa, con tal de que la planta sirva está todo bien"

- ¿y tú Inuyasha? ¿dónde habías estado?, tenías muy preocupada a la señorita Ahome- preguntó el joven Miroku a Inuyasha

- a ti no te interesa saber eso-

- Inuyasha Abajo (Osuwari)... ¿no entiendes que tan sólo se preocupan por ti?-

- tranquila Ahome, deberías conocerlo... él es así- dijo Bella

- tienes razón... ¿por qué me extraña si ya lo conozco?-

- eso es porque tiendes a esperar y no a aceptar... ¿y bien?... ¿mi prueba terminó? ¿ahora si confían en mí?- preguntó Bella ansiosa

- pues yo si confío en ti preciosa- dijo el monje tomando sus manos

- ¿él es así todo el tiempo o es una mala broma?- preguntó Bella algo asustada

Sango le pega a Miroku con el Hiraykotsu – es así siempre, no te preocupes-

Shippo despierta con el aroma que irradiaba la planta de Eucalipto y al ver a Ahome se puso muy contento

- Shippo, que bueno que despiertas- mencionó Ahome

- gracias Ahome... ¿qué es ese olor?- preguntó el kitsune

- ése olor es el que te hizo reaccionar... es de una planta llamada Eucalipto, y despejará tus pulmones y tu dolor de cabeza- respondió Ahome (N/A: me pregunto que tiene que ver... bueno no importa)

- ¿en serio Ahome?... muchas gracias – responde y se queda dormido

- ¿y ahora?- pregunta Bella

- se durmió... el pobre está muy cansado- respondió Sango

- y eso deberían hacer ustedes también... ya es tarde y es hora de dormir- dijo Inuyasha

- ¿tienes idea de lo que le pasa a Inuyasha, Bella?- preguntó Sango

- sí, la tengo- respondió

- ¡¿qué?!- preguntó Ahome desorbitada - ¿y tú cómo lo sabes?-

- eso es un secreto, no tengo por qué decirles lo que Inuyasha no quiere, si él cree que deben saberlo se los dirá personalmente... ¿verdad?- preguntó a Inuyasha

- haz lo que quieras- fue lo único que aquel muchacho se atrevió a mencionar

"a nadie dañes" pensó Bella

- ¿nos dirás?- preguntó Miroku

- lo lamento, pero a mi no me concierne... buenas noches- y salió de la cabaña para dormir

- ¿dormirás afuera?- preguntó Ahome

- sí, no quiero incomodarlos mucho- respondió Bella y se fue camino al Goshimboku (árbol Sagrado)

- es muy misteriosa- dijo Sango

-... y hermosa....- dijo Miroku

Sango le pega y después cada uno se duerme... En el Goshimboku, Bella pensaba sobre su misión

"debo matarlos... pero yo no quiero, de verdad me agradan mucho, el joven Miroku es algo extraño pero aún así no es una mala persona... Sango tiene un carácter muy fuerte, pero es una linda amiga... Ahome es perfecta, lo tiene todo para triunfar, Kirara es lo más bello que he visto en mi vida... Shippo abarca toda la inocencia y ternura... e Inuyasha es... –suspira- es... es... bueno... no sé qué es... no entiendo qué me pasa con él, pero me inspira mucha confianza y seguridad, ¿qué pasaría si en ves de hacerles creer a ellos que estoy de su parte, le haga creer a Naraku que hago lo que me pide siendo que no es así?... es una teoría perfecta, tendría que apoyar a mis amigos hasta que sean lo suficientemente fuertes como para vencer a Naraku... y así, yo quedaría libre de todos modos y no mataría a nadie" pensó Bella

En ese instante sintió la respiración de alguien y pudo observar un aura de color rojizo

- ¿eres tú la mujer que estaba en el palacio de Naraku?- preguntó Bella poniéndose de pie

- oh, veo que me recuerdas – comentó Kagura

- ¿a qué has venido?- preguntó Bella

- vine para informarte que no te funcionará, "hermana"-

- ¿hermana?... ¿también eres creación de Naraku?- Kagura mueve su cabeza positivamente - ¿y qué es lo que no me funcionará?-

- ya sabes... tratar de ser libre, ya lo he intentado, pero Naraku es muy astuto-

- yo no quiero ser libre, soy la fiel esclava de Naraku, él es mi creador, le debo la vida... por lo tanto le obedeceré- "no puedo confiar en nadie, así que si la engaño a ella, también creerá que no quiero escaparme"

- ¿no quieres ser libre?... eres una tonta, yo misma escuché cuando hablabas con Naraku y le pedías tu libertad a cambio de la muerte de Inuyasha y los demás... pero te garantizo que Naraku no va a cumplir con la orden que te dio, él es un ser despiadado... sólo te está utilizando, así como lo hace con todas sus creaciones, incluyéndome a mí-

- tonterías... ¿hasta qué punto puede llegar su maldad?-

- eso me lo he preguntado otras veces... bueno, yo sólo venía para eso... para informarte que hagas lo que hagas nuestro destino es morir como siervas de él- saca su pluma que se hace gigante, se monta en ella y se va- recuerda lo que te dije-

- eso haré- dijo Bella cuando se hubo quedado sola

"demonios... sólo fingiré, un poco más" piensa y luego se queda dormida

A la mañana siguiente el sol la saludaba brindándole luz y calor a su cuerpo, ella sentía como con cada nuevo rayo tenía una posibilidad de vivir... y de pronto ve en frente de ella a Inuyasha

- veo que despertaste- le dice con naturalidad

- buen día Inuyasha... ehm, ¿qué haces acá?- preguntó

- los demás me pidieron que venga por ti, la prueba va a comenzar-

Inuyasha más que nadie sabía que eso era mentira, él quería ver a Bella para poder contemplarla, pero sólo por curiosidad, aún no sentía nada por la youkai que tenía en frente... en cambio ella cada vez que veía a Inuyasha desde la noche anterior su corazón palpitaba con fuerza, como si se le fuese a salir

- ¿la prueba?... ¿y sabes en qué consiste esta prueba?-

- será de habilidades en batalla, no podemos andar contigo siendo que serás una carga-

- sé danzar con el fuego... ¿servirá?-

- ¿danzar con el fuego?... ¿a qué te refieres?-

- a que el fuego no me daña, yo puedo ser fuego-

- eso no es suficiente, un poco de agua y el fuego se extingue-

- eso es lo que tú crees- "cuando se enteren que puedo dominar el agua también, confiarán en mí y yo seré indispensable para ayudarles a derrotar a mi creador... sólo espero no salirme de tema"

- ¿por qué te demoras tanto? Ya vamos a empezar-

- sí, lo siento... me dejé llevar por mis pensamientos-

Ambos iban camino a la aldea cuando Inuyasha decide romper el silencio

- lo que viste ayer no se lo menciones a Ahome-

- lo sé... – suspira- ¿por qué te engañas a ti mismo?-

- ¡¿qué dices?!- dijo algo alterado

- olvídalo, la mañana es hermosa y yo no quiero discutir contigo-

- ...- "¿por qué me deja sin habla con sus comentarios?... jamás me había pasado esto, es muy distinta"

- Bien, señorita Bella, ¿está lista para la prueba? – dijo el joven Miroku

- así es, ¿con quién me enfrentaré primero?-

- conmigo- dijo Sango, dejándose ver con su traje de taijiya (exterminadora de monstruos) – y te garantizo que no será fácil-

- está bien... FIRE- dijo alzando sus manos y convirtiéndose en fuego – tampoco me dejaré vencer-

- ¡¿es fuego?!- dijo Ahome sorprendida

"así es que puede dominar los elementos de la naturaleza, no me será tan difícil si lo hago con Kirara" - ¡Kirara! – y la gatita se convierte en gatota y ayuda a Sango

"estoy en desventaja, ella puede volar y su gatita es de fuego... mmm, probemos con agua" - EAU- dijo cuando cruzó sus brazos por enfrente de su cara y se convirtió en agua

- ¡¿y ahora es agua?!- volvió a decir Ahome, sorprendida

"ahora entiendo por qué se quedó callada cuando le dije eso" pensó Inuyasha

- me convenciste, no eres una oponente fácil de vencer- le gritó Sango desde las alturas

- ni tú- respondió Bella

- ¡Hiraykotsu!- lanzó su boomerang en dirección de donde estaba Bella, pero da un salto al estilo Inuyasha y se pierde en el viento

- AIRE - dice Bella y nadie logró observarla

- ¿y ahora?- indaga Ahome

- Naraku la dotó de poderes con los elementos de la naturaleza- dijo Miroku

- Ahora sólo falta que sea tierra- añadió Inuyasha

- nos será de gran ayuda en el viaje- mencionó Ahome

- ¡¿dónde estás?!- preguntó Sango mientras miraba a su alrededor

- atrás de ti- dijo Bella ya estando normal y tocándole el hombro a Sango, ésta del susto se cae de Kirara

- ¡Sango!- exclama Miroku y corre a atraparla

- excelencia- dice cuando cae en sus bazos un tanto avergonzada

- ¿estás bien?- grita Bella desde las alturas – lo lamento, no quise asustarte-

- estoy bien, descui....- ¡PAM! ¡SAS! ¡BUM! (traducción: muchos golpes para el joven Miroku... recuerden que tenía a Sango en brazos)

- huy... eso dolió- dijo Bella a Kirara, y luego bajan a tierra

- ¡es que usted nunca va a cambiar!- dice Sango al monje

- Pero Sango, sólo quería ver si estabas dañada- dijo el monje justificando su mala acción

- sí claro- dijo Sango

- ¿qué tal?... ¿ahora si confían?- preguntó Bella

- ¿puedes convertirte en todos los elementos? – preguntó Ahome que aún estaba asombrada

- ehm... bueno... en algunos- respondió

- desde que trajiste la planta para Shippo yo confío en ti- respondió Ahome

- gracias, ¿y tú Sango?-

me convenciste, ya no dudo de tu palabra- respondió Sango

- ¿en serio? – salta de emoción - ¡Genial!... prometo que no se arrepentirán... ¡ah! Pero aún falta que Inuyasha confíe en mí-

- tu prueba termina mañana- dice Inuyasha sin prestarle mucha atención

- es verdad Inuyasha, pero ya todos le creemos excepto tú, en cuanto tú la apruebes la prueba termina... además debemos proseguir nuestro viaje- dijo Ahome

- puedo mencionarles... que Naraku estaba planeando atacar una aldea y culpar a uno de sus siervos- dijo Bella

- ¿a uno de sus siervos?- preguntó Miroku- ¿y no sabes de quién se trata?-

"¿se podrá tratar de Kohaku?" pensó Sango

- no sé de quien se trata, no alcancé a permanecer mucho tiempo en el castillo, sólo sé cosas generales- dijo Bella apenada

- ves Inuyasha, debes aprobarla, para que podamos continuar- volvió a decir Ahome

- está bien... que venga conmigo- dijo algo molesto pero convencido

- deséenme suerte- susurró Bella a los demás y ellos les mostraron el dedo pulgar en buena señal

- ¡no demores!- dijo Inuyasha enfadado

- sí- Bella corre hasta alcanzarlo y un rato después de que se adentraron en el bosque le pregunta - ¿adónde me llevas?-

- pues a un lugar donde podamos conversar-

- ¿y qué hay de malo acá?-

- nada, es sólo que estamos muy cerca, y la gracia es que no nos interrumpan-

- comprendo... ¿vamos volando?-

- yo no sé volar... sólo salto-

- aunque no lo creas, volar no es ninguna ciencia... mira yo te enseño... concéntrate en algo que te guste, o en alguien, da lo mismo...-

- ¿y eso qué tiene que ver?-

- sólo hazlo... luego controla tu respiración y armoniza tu alma.... te sentirás tan liviano que podrás elevarte... así- dijo Bella cuando comenzó a flotar – hazlo conmigo-

- ¿sólo con eso?- dijo no muy convencido

- así es... en el momento en que logras controlar tu respiración y tu aura te vuelves más liviano, y el viento es capaz de transportarte a donde tú desees... ¡vamos! ¡inténtalo!-

Inuyasha trató de hacer eso... controló su respiración hasta sentirse liviano... pero no logró armonizar su alma ya que pensaba en Kikyo o en Ahome y eso lo confundía, no podía dejar a Kikyo, ella sacrificó todo por él... pero tampoco puede dejar a Ahome, ella le prometió que estaría a su lado... y él juró que la protegería... Se dejó vencer por sí mismo y no logró elevarse

- no puedo – su tono de voz intentaba no demostrar sentimiento alguno

Bella se deprimió y se acercó para que su brazo rodee la espalda de Inuyasha – no es que no puedas... es que no quieres, cada uno sabe en quién o en qué pensar para poder sentirse bien... en cambio tú estás confundido entre dos personas que amas... por eso, no logras elevarte-

- ¡¿cómo lo haces?! ¡¿POR QUÉ SIMEPRE ME DEJAS SIN HABLA?!- preguntó enfadado

- pues no lo sé... soy distinta a las otras creaciones de Naraku... soy la única que se atrevió a irse, y además él no hizo nada para que me quede – se sienta en el pasto – supongo que soy un fracaso y por eso no me detuvo

Bella se entristece mucho... en realidad el motivo de su tristeza era que comenzaba a sentir algo por Inuyasha, y ella sabía que él no la correspondería... claro que para los demás ella estaba triste por creer que no era útil para Naraku

.-. En el castillo de Naraku .-.

- éste plan es uno de los mejores... que bueno que cuento contigo hermosa youkai, además que sabes fingir muy bien... y esos poderes que te otorgué hacen que tu personalidad sea misteriosa... muajajaja.... Inuyasha, enamórate de Bella, así sufrirás una nueva traición- decía Naraku mientras observaba a Bella y a Inuyasha a través del espejo de Kanna

.-. En el bosque nuevamente .-.

Inuyasha y Bella conversaban animadamente, ya que ella sabía como controlar el carácter de él sin entrar en discusiones... una fuerte ráfaga de viento pasó por ahí hasta situarse enfrente de ellos... era Koga, que andaba en busca de Ahome

- ¡lobo rabioso ¿qué haces acá?!- dijo Inuyasha alterado

- Inuyasha tranquilo- mencionó Bella

- hola Aho... ¿Ahome?... ¿dónde está mi mujer?!-

- ¿su mujer?- Bella quedó perpleja... "¿es decir que se engañan mutuamente?"

- ¡AHOME NO ES TU MUJER!- respondió Inuyasha bastante enojado

- ¿qué haces tú con esta muchacha? ¿acaso ya no te interesa Ahome?-

- ¡QUÉ DICES!-

- esta muchacha se llama Bella y con Inuyasha sólo conversábamos... acá no tiene nada que ver Ahome- dijo Bella

- huy si sí La Bella y La Bestia... manden eso a un escritor para que se haga famoso- dijo con mucha ironía

- ¡no molestes Koga! – dijo desenvainando a colmillo

- ¿quieres pelear bestia?- dijo poniéndose en posición

- pues claro, y ahora no está Ahome para que me diga "abajo"- dijo Inuyasha con una mueca de alegría en su rostro

"ay que fastidio, yo no quiero ver peleas... me aburro demasiado, además si van a pelear por Ahome que lo hagan en otro sitio, no en donde yo esté presente" - ¡AIRE! – se convirtió en aire, es decir quedó invisible, y se llevó a Inuyasha con ella-

- ¿adonde crees que vas bestia? ¿pretendes escapar?-

- ¡claro que no!... ¡yo no me voy me están llevando!... Bella suéltame de una vez-

- no lo haré... volveremos al lugar de inicio-

- ¡VOLVERÉ INUYASHA, Y AVÍSALE A AHOME QUE IRÉ A BUSCARLA!- gritó Koga a Inuyasha que ya estaba lejos

- feh, seguro- dijo Inuyasha

Y bueno... el capítulo tres se termina acá..._(worale, parece que te emocionaste?) _ un poquito nada más... huy ese Naraku, ¿por qué es tan malo?_ (porque sino la serie no tendría sentido)_ ah! Es cierto... espero que el capítulo haya estado buenísimo y también espero sus reviews :P... me despido con cariño: Lith _(y yo!!!!!)_


	4. Buscando a Naraku

Lo primero es lo primero...: muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, amiga Debby, bueno aquí te va la continuación... ¡¿KAGOME Y SANGO ME MANDARON UN REVIEW?!... whoau, esto es más de lo que me esperaba ... quiero aclarar algo... éste fic no es un InuXBella... todo lo contrario es un InuXKag... La idea de Naraku es que sea un InuXBella pero mi idea es que sea un InuXKag... ¿comprenden?.... lo que pasa es que hay que darle tiempo al tiempo... sí es cierto, Bella se enamora de Inuyasha... pero el corazoncito de Inu aún está confundido entre Kikyo y Kagome... obviamente Bella interferirá por ahí pero no les adelantaré nada más vale?... ah, lo olvidaba, lamento informarles que no masacraré a Kikyo, ya sé que la mayoría la odia, pero yo no le tengo tanto rencor... así es que el fic transcurrirá su curso por sí solo vale? :P bueno, para qué tantos rodeos ¡empecemos ya!

¡no debiste haber hecho eso!- le dijo Inuyasha muy molesto a Bella

¡de qué eres! ¡¿de piedra?!... ¡¿qué no entiendes que yo también tengo sentimientos?!- le respondió ella, el rostro de Inuyasha se tornó serio – no – respondió a Inuyasha sin que él hiciera un comentario – te equivocas, no soy como Naraku, seré un a de sus creaciones, sí es cierto... pero no tengo nada que ver con él- terminó diciendo

no entiendo por qué siempre haces lo mismo – dijo Inuyasha más tranquilo y con una mirada de pena hacia Bella

¡deja de mirarme así!... no quiero tu lástima ¿me oyes?... y ya no me interesa saber si paso o no la prueba ¡TERRA! – y Bella se convierte en tierra para que Inuyasha no la viera

no te sirve de nada hacer eso... puedo olerte, sé que aún estás acá... déjate ver... sé que quieres pasar la prueba-

testarudo... qué sabes tú de mí, ni siquiera puedes elegir entre Ahome o Kikyo... – comienza a llorar- ¿qué me está sucediendo?... ¿por qué me desespero?... así no solucionaré nada – dijo secándose las lagrimas- - FIRE – dijo convirtiéndose en fuego, pero dejando que él la viera

- ¿por qué usas tus poderes? No te atacaré... entiende- dijo molesto pero aún así con una mirada de lástima

- los uso por precaución... ¡Y YA DEJA DE MIRARME ASÍ!- comienza a llorar sin poder contenerse – ¡AIRE! – se convierte en aire y se va del lugar para llegar a la aldea

- ¿y ahora qué le hice?- se preguntó – bah, es una tonta... yo no hice nada así que no tengo por qué preocuparme por ella............. pero.... y si fue algún comentario que dije... no, no creo...-

Inuyasha: "Buscando a Naraku"

.-. En la aldea .-.

Shippo ya se sentía recuperado del todo, y esto lo notaron ya que su apetito había regresado

me alegra mucho verte así Shippo- dice Ahome

gracias por todo Ahome- responde el kitsune sin dejar de comer

mire excelencia... ¿qué no es bella?- dijo indicando al cielo

debe serlo... pero ¿Inuyasha? ¿dónde está?- preguntó Ahome

eso hay que preguntárselo a ella- respondió Miroku

Bella llega a superficie un poco más calmada y entra a la cabaña como si nada hubiese pasado

ya volví- dijo ella

cómo te fue con la prueba?- preguntó Sango

no lo sé... me vine antes de saber los resultados....- respondió sin sentimiento alguno

¿le sucede algo señorita? – preguntó Miroku

es cierto, te noto muy desanimada- añadió Ahome

sí, me pasa algo... pero no sé lo que es... no me hagan caso, ya se me pasará-

qué pasó con Inuyasha?- preguntó Shippo

oh pequeño veo que ya estás mejor- respondió

¬¬ no intentes cambiar de tema- comentó Sango

Bella ¿Inuyasha donde está?- preguntó Ahome

Se quedó en el bosque, yo me vine sola, ya se los dije-

¿acaso te hizo algo?- preguntó Ahome con preocupación

claro que no- dijo Bella riendo de pura rabia jamás entenderé esto... por qué no decide ¡y ya!... supongo que no vale la pena seguir ocultando este sentimiento.... pero aún no lo comprendo del todo 

más le vale... Inuyasha no sabe comportarse a veces y menos después de ver a Kikyo – dijo Ahome molesta

¿ver a Kikyo?- preguntó el monje Miroku

¿cómo sabes que vio a Kikyo?- dijo Sango algo asustada

pues no lo sé... creo que lo supuse...- dijo Ahome ocultando su enojo con una tierna sonrisa

estaré afuera por si acaso me necesitan- dijo Bella marchándose

.-. mientras tanto en el bosque .-.

- ¿quién se cree que es?... aún no la conozco y ya cree que puede ordenarme... feh, baka... cualquiera le gana cien veces a sus "sabias palabras"... si cree que conversando se arreglan las cosas está muy equivocada- vociferaba una y otra vez

- ¿así que ahora hablas solo Inuyasha?... veo que ninguno de tus compañeros HUMANOS están contigo-

¡SESHOMARU! – dijo desenvainando a colmillo - ¿qué haces acá? -

eso a ti no te importa, no venía para visitarte- respondió Shesho

y entonces a qué vienes?- preguntó muy molesto

¿no has sabido nada de Naraku?... algo me dice que pronto hará algo-

pues la verdad hay una sospecha de que utilice a uno de sus esclavos para culparlo de una masacre-

ya veo- lo más probable es que culpe a Kohaku... debo investigar más sobre el tema - Inuyasha no seas imbécil... en la aldea más cercana hay rastros de Samyoshou (N/A: o como se escriba, son esa abejas horribles que tiene Naraku) no dejaré que ése individuo se te escape de nuevo- dijo mientras se marchaba

¿QUÉ DIJISTE? ¿QUE SE ME ESCAPE DE NUEVO?... VEN Y DÍMELO ACÁ- gritó Inuyasha a Seshomaru que ya se estaba marchando si el tonto de Seshomaru cree que derrotará a Naraku está muy equivocado... me encargaré de matarlo con mis propias manos 

Después del comentario de Seshomaru, Inuyasha se dio cuenta de que no podían perder tiempo, sobre todo si la víctima era Kohaku, ya que Sango sufriría mucho, por eso... Inuyasha corrió a toda velocidad hacia la aldea, y en cuanto llegó entró muy precipitado a ella

- ¡no podemos perder tiempo! ¡Naraku atacará pronto!- dijo de golpe

- tienes razón... debemos irnos- dijo Sango poniéndose de pie y seguida de Miroku y Kirara

¡¿qué te pasa Ahome?! ¿no piensas venir?- gruñó Inuyasha

claro que iré... ¿pero y Bella?- preguntó Ahome

ella nos alcanzará por sí sola... si no está acá que pena- dijo Inuyasha aún más molesto ya que le recordaron a Bella

¡NO INUYASHA! LE PROMETIMOS QUE LE AYUDARÍAMOS... ASÍ QUE DEBEMOS IR A BUSCARLA-

¿le prometimos?... bah, yo no le prometí nada- dijo cerrando los ojos y dándose la vuelta

¿es decir que no pasó su prueba?- preguntó Shippo

yo no confío en ella- dijo Inuyasha

pues lo siento... pero Bella irá con nosotros sí o sí- dijo Ahome

estoy de acuerdo- dice Sango

yo también- comenta Miroku

y yo- añade Shippo... y después se escucha el maullido de Kirara

vamos a buscarla... dijo que estaría cerca- comentó Ahome

.-. En el Goshimboku.-.

Bella seguía llorando por sentirse confundida, no soportaba pensar que le gustaba Inuyasha, desde aquel momento en que lo vio con Kikyo todo cambió, ya que ella notó la ternura oculta en su corazón... jamás pensó que Inuyasha podría ser así... y jamás olvidaría la expresión de su rostro mientras estaba con Kikyo...

¿por qué me pasa esto a mí?... ya estoy más tranquila... y segura, NO mataré a los muchachos... todo lo contrario, los ayudaré a matar a Naraku, así yo y la mujer de la pluma seremos libres... ¿pero qué pasa con mis sentimientos?... no puedo amar a Inuyasha... él no me correspondería... pero es que es tan... perfecto – dijo en un suspiro- pero Ahome es mi amiga, y yo no me perdonaría hacerme daño... no, no podría... la estimo demasiado... que complicado... esto consiste entre mi felicidad y la de Ahome... porque Inuyasha no creo que sufra tanto... yo sé muy bien que él no ama tanto a esa otra mujer... y sé que Ahome tiene todo lo necesario para hacerlo feliz... ¿pero y yo?... ¿qué pasará conmigo?... desde un principio mi vida a estado ligada a servirle a Naraku... yo no soy más que una herramienta... pero puedo elegir si hacer el bien o el mal... en eso sí tengo mi libertad... resultaré incomprendida pero siempre mi pensamiento y decisiones serán liberadas... he tomado una decisión... yo... 

- ¡Acá estás!- dijo Ahome interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Bella

- ¡Ahome! ¿qué sorpresa?- dijo poniéndose de pie, y secándose unas pocas lágrimas

¿estabas llorando?- preguntó Ahome

sí, pero no es nada grave, sólo imaginé unas cuantas cosas, déjalo así-

bien, vamos rápido... los muchachos van camino a la otra aldea-

¿disculpa?- dijo Bella sin comprender lo que trataba de decirle

estamos en busca de Naraku...- dijo con una tierna mueca – significa que pasaste la prueba-

¿la pase? ¡GENIAL!... ¿qué esperamos entonces?

Ambas amigas se fueron en busca de los demás, un agotador viaje les esperaba..

El grupo completo estaba listo para comenzarlo... tenían la comida necesaria, unas hierbas, medicina y todo lo necesario... así entonces comenzaron un viaje que posiblemente no tenga retornos para todos...

Ya llevaban un tiempo caminando hasta que llegaron a la aldea más cercana, para su sorpresa el lugar estaba deshabitado... y un fuerte olor a sangre emanaba de un templo...

- Inuyasha... ¿crees que sea?- preguntó Ahome

- es lo más seguro-

Todos se acercaron a aquel templo... la entrada y sus alrededores estaban bañados de sangre... era un escenario realmente horrible... en la entrada habían dos báculos puestos en tierra y en la punta de cada uno de ellos, cabezas humanas... pero no calaveras, éstas habían sido cortadas hace poco... había una carta fuera de la puerta... ella decía:

"Me alegra que hayan venido, Todas las personas que habitaban la aldea han muerto... yo las maté, pero no es nada grave, al fin y al cabo algún día se iban a morir igual... Ahora les toca a ustedes... Inuyasha, prepárate porque te queda muy poco tiempo de vida... me encargaré de matarlos uno por uno... así como lo hice una vez"

- feh, si cree que su "cartita" me asusta está muy equivocado ¡NARAKU SAL DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS!-

- Inuyasha, déjame ver la carta- comentó Sango

- ¿para qué quieres verla?- dijo Inuyasha mientras que Sango le sacaba la carta de sus manos

¡LO SABÍA! ÉSTA ES LA LETRA DE KOHAKU... pero por qué... "así como lo hice una vez" ¿acaso ya recuperó la memoria?.... no, no puede ser, Kohaku no haría esto estando consciente - ¡Debemos!... ¡debemos!... debemos... matar a NARAKU-

lo sabía, seguramente es la letra de su hermano pensó Ahome

- ¿tiene idea de quién hizo esto, señorita Bella?- preguntó Miroku

- le repito que no pasé mucho tiempo en el palacio, pero sí alcancé a oír que culparían a uno de los sirvientes de Naraku- exclamó segura

ése cobarde... siempre culpa a los demás, jamás hace las cosas por su cuenta- comentó Inuyasha

sí... por eso me escapé- añadió Bella

esto es horrible, lo mejor será que encontremos un lugar seguro para pasar la noche, y que mañana continuemos nuestro viaje- mencionó Ahome

¡NADA DE QUE MAÑANA! ¡DEBEMOS BUSCARLO AHORA!- dijo Inuyasha enfadado

no nos servirá de nada Inuyasha... hemos caminado bastante y también debemos descansar para reponer fuerzas- respondió Ahome

es cierto, si ya hemos esperado un tiempo, podemos esperar algo más- comentó Miroku

hmph, entonces descansemos rápido para que mañana partamos temprano- dijo Inuyasha

que necio eres Inuyasha... pero apuesto a que tienes hambre- dijo Shippo

no es cierto- dijo cruzando los brazos y cerrando los ojos

a mi no me quedan ganas de comer después de ver este escenario- comentó Ahome – al contrario... me da un poco de miedo-

¿y miedo de qué si yo te estoy cuidando?- dijo Inuyasha abriendo un ojo

pues... miedo de todo- dijo Ahome sonrojada

vámonos de acá, no hay caso con que le sigamos dando vuelta al asunto... todos han muerto de una manera inesperada y esa carta apareció en medio de la nada, lo más probable es que nos vallan dando pistas mediante el recorrido- indagó Bella sin tomar en cuenta a Inuyasha

eso es verdad, ya vámonos de acá- dijo Miroku

cerca de allá- dijo mostrando un sendero – hay un río... puedo escuchar las aguas- dijo Bella

¡cierto! yo también lo escucho- añadió el pequeño Shippo

Sango qué sucede?... desde que llegamos has estado muy callada?- preguntó Ahome

Es que es probable que esta carta... la haya escrito... Kohaku- respondió

¿Kohaku?... – la voz de Ahome se escuchaba con tristeza por su amiga... – te ayudaremos... y a Kohaku no le pasará nada, lo prometo-

gracias Ahome-

De los ojos de Sango una lágrima cayó... sentía mucha tristeza por su hermano, lo extrañaba y le dolía saber que trabajaba para Naraku... era un sentimiento muy extraño... porque también sabía que para poder recobrar la forma completa de la perla de Shikon necesitarían sacarle el fragmento que poseía... y sabía también, que al hacer esto automáticamente su hermano moriría... por lo tanto tenía una confusión tremenda, confusión que de por cierto sus amigos le ayudaban a dormirla...

Ya habían llegado a la parte del río, Shippo y Kirara fueron los primeros en dormirse, el joven Miroku meditaba sobre lo sucedido y analizaba la carta junto con Sango, Bella se había dormido sufriendo sin poder evitarlo... Ahome estaba junto a Shippo y lo acariciaba con mucha ternura para que no despierte... Inuyasha tenía su mirada perdida en el horizonte... aún sentía la esencia de Kikyo, aquella mujer que amó y que nunca dejaría de amar... ¿pero y Ahome?... ésa pregunta se la hacía siempre mas nunca la podía responder... su corazón también le pertenece a Ahome, y ella ha sido la única persona que le dio la suficiente confianza como para abrir sus sentimientos hacia los demás.. pero ahora surgía otra persona... sí, Bella... Inuyasha no confiaba mucho en ella, pero algo le decía que debía hacerlo, algo le impulsaba a quererla como a una amiga... ¿será Naraku que intenta dominar la mente de Inuyasha?... bah, lo cierto es que él tenía muchas cosas en qué pensar... y en un momento determinado decidió salir a caminar

Inuyasha... ¿adónde vas?- se escuchó una suave voz que le decía con preocupación

sólo caminaré por un tiempo Ahome... no te preocupes- mencionó

que extraño está ahora... ¿le pasará algo? - ¿puedo acompañarte?- preguntó con entusiasmo e inseguridad

claro... ¿por qué no?-

Ambos se fueron juntos a pasear por el bosque... algo les espera... algo quizá no muy grato, o quizás sí... sólo hay una forma de saberlo... ¡y esa es dejándome un review y leyendo el próximo capítulo!... jijiji, disculpen por la demora pero en el colegio estamos en tiempo de exámenes... y para colmo son los de síntesis y los coeficientes dos... bueno, al menos son los finales y después de estos no habrán más hasta el próximo año... ¿quieren un adelanto de lo que sucederá?... ah pues... se los diré en unas pocas palabras:

Ahome

Kikyo

Inuyasha

Decisión

Bella

Kohaku

Koga

Seshomaru

Riesgo

Muerte

Naraku

:P no creo que hayan cachado mucho... ya que los puse en orden alterno... y NO, NO MATARÉA KIKYO (aunque muerta ya está) espero sus reviews y muchas gracias por leer mis estupideces y cosas sin razón... me despido con un beso y un abrazo... Lith


	5. Una flor que marchitó

Gracias a todos por apoyarme en el fic... quizá no está muy bueno, pero es porque tan sólo soy principiante... Les prometo que éste cap va a estar buenísimo... sucederán muchas cosas... unas relacionadas con amor (que es como lo que más importa ) y otras relacionadas con sufrimiento (que no me gustaría que estuviese pero si no hay un problema que solucionar el fic no tendría sentido no?) recuerden que "Los seres humanos caminamos por la cuerda floja que divide la felicidad de la tristeza" y eso es muy cierto U.U Inuyasha, sólo te veo en mis sueños y por la tele ¿por qué no eres real?... existes, eso es cierto, pero en mi mente...

Está bien, no me saldré de tema... mejor continuemos con el fic _(ya era hora ¬¬) _¡Yami! No te escuchaba desde hace mucho que alegría _(estaba durmiendo... buenas noches) _¬¬ holgazán... me dejas estudiando sola... en fin, ahora si continuemos

Inuyasha quería pensar en el bosque... cosas extrañas sucedían... pero al escuchar la dulce voz de Ahome preguntarle si podía acompañarlo, él no lo pudo negar... quizá necesitaba de Ahome en esos momentos, la había dañado tantas veces, sin embargo, ella siempre se demostraba atenta para ayudarlo...

Cuando estuvieron solos, Ahome se sentó al pie del río y observaba como la luna se reflejaba en él y como las estrellas marcaban el cielo... ella sabía que Inuyasha actuaba un poco raro... desde que vio a Kikyo... pero, ¿qué se le iba a hacer? Era Kikyo, su vida anterior, simplemente el hecho de saber que alguna vez formó parte de ella le impedía odiarla... pero tampoco la admiraba, ya que era una persona muy fría y cruel... Ahome no es así, es todo lo opuesto, siempre está dispuesta a entregar una sonrisa a cualquier persona que la necesite... y ahí observó a él... a Inuyasha, su rostro se reflejó junto al de ella en el río, y luego él la abrazó por la espalda...

Inuyasha: "Una flor que marchitó"

- discúlpame Ahome- susurró tiernamente el muchacho de cabellos plateados

- ¿por qué debería disculparte Inuyasha?- dijo Ahome sonriéndole, brindándole apoyo

- POR TODO- gritó alejándose de ella - ¡No he sabido valorarte! ¡No he sabido quererte! ¡ni mucho menos amarte! – le dijo de golpe, y al observar el brillo en los ojos de Ahome se puso muy nervioso

Pero venció sus nervios y su orgullo, volviendo a abrazar a Ahome, tratando de estar más tranquilo, una gran confusión habitaba en su mente...

...Kikyo....

...Fue su primer amor, su primer beso, y su primera pasión, pero de cierta forma, él aseguraba que Ahome era más importante... aunque que no lo quisiera aceptar era otra cosa.

Al estar así con Ahome su corazón latía de una forma acelerada... sentía mucha nostalgia por alguna extraña razón.

Él era correspondido, pero sin embargo... no sabía corresponder.

De pronto la imagen de Bella se formó en su mente. Aquella youkai de carácter misterioso y estrambótico, era como un extraño dulce que él negaba. Tenía bastantes problemas entre decidir si su corazón pertenecía a Ahome o a Kikyo... ¿pero por qué pensaba en Bella? ¿acaso la comenzaba a querer de una forma distinta?... Eso era algo que debía comprobar... pero no en esta ocasión.

- Ahome... por favor perdóname- suspiró abrazando con más fuerza a su linda niña

- pero Inuyasha- dijo conmovida – no entiendo aún por qué te disculpas-

- cállate... te he hecho mucho daño, y ése es mi motivo para disculparme- dijo Inuyasha apenado

- Inuyasha- suspiró enternecida y lo abrazó fuertemente – hagas lo que hagas... yo siempre estaré a tu lado... -

- Ahome- dijo con un dolor grande en su pecho... y con su mano, levantó suavemente el mentón de la joven

- Inuyasha- susurró Ahome mientras cerraba sus ojos y acercaba su cara a la de él

Inuyasha cerró sus ojos y se acercó a los labios de ella, ambos sintieron como éstos se rozaban pero...

- ¡Así los quería ver!-

Se escuchó una fría voz proveniente de aquel sector... era la voz de una mujer...

- ¡Kikyo!- gritó Inuyasha protegiendo a Ahome

- ¿Qué vas a hacer Inuyasha?- dijo con tono de burla - ¿acaso pretendes atacarme?- desafió a Inuyasha

- claro que no- respondió él, enfadado – pienso cuidar de Ahome... aún recuerdo el daño que le hiciste una vez y no quiero que vuelva a suceder-

- Inuyasha- susurró Ahome apenada, pero muy feliz

- ya entiendo... tomaste una decisión Inuyasha... pero... ¿y qué sucedió con tu prometida?- mencionó Kikyo dolida, pero aún con firmeza

¿su prometida?... ¿de qué está hablando? pensó Ahome

- Grrr... yo no tengo a nadie más que a Ahome- respondió Inuyasha

- ¿En serio?- ríe – no me hagas reír Inuyasha, aún recuerdo el rostro de aquella youkai, seguramente la niegas para que no la lastime... pero no creas que olvidaré añadirla a mi lista negra- termina diciendo Kikyo

- ¿De qué estás hablando Kikyo?, yo no tengo ninguna prometida, Ahome es la única, y ya he decidido, ¡después de darme cuenta de la clase de monstruo en que te has convertido!- respondió Inuyasha

- ¿así que me convertí en un monstruo? ¿y qué me dices de esa youkai? ¿también lo es, no? ¿por qué a ella no la discriminas?-

- Inuyasha, ¿Kikyo se refiere a Bella?- preguntó Ahome mientras abraza a Inuyasha por detrás

- sí Ahome, habla de Bella...- dijo evitando la mirada de la joven

- Oh! Veo que Ahome no tiene idea de nada de lo que sucede entre tú y esa youkai- dijo con ironía

- ¿entre tú y Bella?- preguntó Ahome desconcertada

- No es cierto Ahome, no hay nada entre nosotros- Inuyasha se voltea a ver a Ahome y con sus manos sujeta el rostro de ella – mírame a los ojos Ahome, créeme, entre Bella y yo no hay nada-

- ¿desde cuando tan tierno Inuyasha?- mencionó Kikyo apuntando con su arco y flecha a él y a Ahome

Inuyasha se voltea para cubrir a su niña – Kikyo, te lo diré de nuevo, ya me decidí... y opté por estar con Ahome, mi vida será junto a la de ella- dijo con un tono que demostraba que no titubeaba de su palabra

- si eso es lo que quieres... pues no lo dudaré-

Y Kikyo lanza una de sus flechas, ésta, estuvo apunto de llegarle a Inuyasha, que cubría a Ahome, pero antes de que suceda se ve una patada, que golpea a la flecha y la desvía de su camino

- ¿están bien?- preguntó

- ¡BELLA!- dijeron Ahome e Inuyasha en unísono

¿desvió mi flecha purificadora?... ¿quién se cree que es? 

- ¿qué haces acá?- preguntó Inuyasha molesto

- lo siento si interrumpí en mal momento... pero, no podía conciliar el sueño y salí a caminar-

- ¿en mal momento?... llegaste justo a tiempo, gracias- dijo Ahome

- ¿qué agradeces? No he hecho nada... ah! Tú!- dijo mirando con molestia a Kikyo

- ¿y tú?- dijo Kikyo imitando el gesto de Bella

- Bella ándate, no tienes nada que hacer acá- dijo Inuyasha – esto no te concierne-

- bien, si eso es lo que quieres.... – respondió Bella

Inuyasha se sorprendió al ver que Bella le estaba haciendo caso, hasta que ella dijo – si eso el que quieres- repitió -... pelearé....- Dijo adoptando una posición de combate – Adelante Kikyo, lanza tu mejor flecha- dijo en tono de burla

- que necia... ¡YA TE DIJE QUE TE VALLAS!- gritó Inuyasha

- ¡¿Con qué derecho me pides eso si estuviste apunto de morir?!- respondió Bella

- ella tiene razón Inuyasha... sin embargo, yo no quiero hacer las cosas cuando hay muchos testigos- dijo Kikyo mirando unos arbustos que se movían – lo digo por ustedes.... ¡SALGAN!-

- creo que nos descubrieron Ginta- dijo Hakkaku a su compañero, ambos estaban tras los arbustos

- sí, ya me di cuenta- haciendo seña para que ambos se levanten – hola qué tal, jejeje, bonita noche no?- respondió Hakkaku

- ¡son los amigos de Koga!- dijo Ahome feliz

- Señora Ahome ¿cómo ha estado?- dijeron los hombres lobo

- U bien gracias- respondió ella

- como decía... no me gusta hacer las cosas cuando hay mucha gente... así es que prepárense, la próxima vez que los vea será para matarlos... sobre todo a ti, querido Inuyasha- aclaró Kikyo mientras se dejaba envolver por sus serpientes y se iba del lugar

- estaré preparado- dijo Inuyasha

Después de este desagradable acontecimiento... los muchachos se fueron al lugar en donde se estaban refugiando, se sentaron en torno a la fogata y surgió un tema de conversación

- y díganme chicos... ¿dónde está Koga?- preguntó Ahome a los hombres lobos

- ¿preguntó por Koga señora Ahome?- dijo Hakkaku confundido

- sí, eso hice-

- Koga no nos dijo a donde iba, sólo lo seguíamos hasta que topamos con usted señora- respondió Ginta

- Ah!... Koga es aquel joven que vimos en el bosque ¿verdad Inuyasha?- preguntó Bella

- hmph, sí ése era el fastidioso de Koga- respondió

- ¿vieron a Koga?- dijo Ahome feliz

- así es- respondió Bella

La conversación seguía sin ningún tema en particular, sólo lo que venía a la mente, ya que no era el mejor momento para que hayan aparecido los compañeros de Koga... pero mientras tanto, Kikyo había llegado a parar cerca de una cordillera, y por ese sector decidió ahogar su tristeza, ¿cómo podía ser que Inuyasha eligiese por Ahome y no por ella? Ella había sido la primera ¿cómo se atrevió a cambiarla?...

Su corazón se llenó de odio, odio hacia Ahome y hacia muchas personas, sintió de pronto que alguien la observaba y al no saber quien era se volteó a ver

- sólo vine para decirte una cosa- mencionó el hombre

- ¿a mí?- dijo con extrañes

- yo soy el único que puede matar a Inuyasha, si tú lo matas antes que yo, ten por seguro que en ese mismo instante te romperé en mil pedazos-

- ¿y quien eres tú para darme órdenes?-

- ya oíste lo que te dije... la decisión es tuya-

Aquel hombre era Seshomaru... él era el único que podía matar a Inuyasha, y no permitiría que ni Naraku, ni Koga o hasta la misma Kikyo lo mate... sólo lo haría él

- hmph... aún no pensaba en matarlo, sólo quiero hacerlo sufrir, así como él me ha hecho sufrir... - suspira- ... cuando una flor se marchita... es imposible que vuelva a florecer-

Ginta y Hakkaku decidieron marcharse ya que sabían que Koga seguiría sin ellos. Inuyasha durmió junto a Ahome, después de lo que había pasado no pensó que fuese necesario aclararle que él al amaba...

Pero Bella aún no podía dormir

¿otra vez?... ¿cómo es posible que este sentimiento me afecte tanto?.... observa como Inuyasha duerme abrazando a Ahome me da mucha alegría que Ahome esté feliz con él... pero yo no me siento a gusto así... no entiendo... ¿qué me puede faltar? 

- contigo quería hablar-

el joven que buscaban los hombres lobos - ¡eres tú!... ¡Koga!- dedujo Ahome

- oh, además de hermosa... inteligente- dijo para molestarla

- ¿a qué has venido?- preguntó Bella

Koga, que aún no se daba cuenta que "su mujer" dormía junto a Inuyasha, se precipitó en cargar a Bella y llevársela – debes ayudarme en algo- dijo mientras corría con ella en brazos

- ¿y por qué presumes que lo haré?- preguntó ella mirando las estrellas

- porque nos conviene a ambos... ¿o acaso quieres que Inuyasha te deje por Ahome?-

ya comprendo... ahora que lo pienso detalladamente, Ahome, según él, es su mujer... no creo que la lastime, y yo tampoco quiero hacerlo... su oferta me es intrigante... veremos qué pretende hacer 

Hasta acá el capítulo.... pensaba hacerlo más largo, pero por problemas de estudio prefiero actualizar de a poco...

¿vieron los nuevos capítulos de Orejitas? _(Inuyasha)_... están muy bueno... TTTTTT pobre Kikyo, lo consiguieron, ¿supongo que están felices verdad? ... pues yo lloré... pobre de Kikyo, bueno, al menos sé que Ahome la revive más adelante.... ups! Creo que no debí haber escrito eso... nah, ¿saben que cuando murió Kikyo recordé al príncipe Erick (Sirenita)?... sí... cuando dice – ya la perdí una vez... no pienso volver a perderla- BUAAAAA que pena que Inuyasha sí la perdió... pero bueno, volverá.

Gracias amigos por sus reviews... Debby y Memo adoro sus reviews... T.T me conmueven, por supuesto los otros también... pero a ustedes ya los veo como a amigos cercanos... gracias por todo, los quiero mucho

Lith _(¬¬ yo también existo)_


	6. La estrategia de Koga

T.T de verdad les agradezco mucho su apoyo. Y sí Debby me alegraste el día cuando leí tu review, gracias amiga... Por cierto Kmlta... Y PARA TODOS TAMBIÉN... les aclaro "A mí no me cae bien Kikyo".... pero tampoco me cae mal ¿comprenden?... lo que pasa es que si me cayera mal tendría a una personita que me fastidiaría todo el día... ¿verdad? ¬¬ _(no es cierto) _sabes que sí lo es.

Bueno, para qué hacer esto... normalmente me salgo de tema y comienzo a hablar estupideces _(¿por qué será?)_ ¬¬ o quizá comience a enojarme... y bueno, verán que yo no quiero eso :P.

Saludos para todos y comencemos con éste cap...

- cuéntame ¿qué es lo que pretendes?-

- ¿lo que pretendo?- respondió Koga – sabes muy bien lo que pretendo-

- ¿cómo aseguras que lo sé?- dijo Bella

- ja, ¿qué cómo lo sé?... pues eso es obvio, a ti te gusta Inuyasha ¿no?, y como ya te has dado cuenta Ahome es mi mujer- decía mientras corría con Bella en sus brazos

- ¿y a ti quién te dijo que me gustaba él?-

- ¿qué era un secreto?- preguntó Koga con asombro

- qué secreto ni que nada, ni siquiera te conozco y más encima tienes la osadía de cargarme y llevarme a no sé donde- dice Bella molesta

- si te hubieses molestado me hubieses detenido, sin embargo dejaste que te traiga... sin ningún inconveniente ¿no es así?-

- ...- Bella no supo que responderle al joven lobo, lo que él decía era cierto, ella no lo podía negar, ya que sólo sentía intriga por saber de qué trataba el plan

- ja, ¿ves?... tu silencio me lo dice todo-

- bueno sí, es cierto... pero es porque quiero saber qué pretendes- dijo Bella bajándose del lobo

- y volvemos con lo mismo- Koga puso sus manos en su cintura y observaba a Bella con precisión para ver cómo reaccionaría – ya te dije que tú más que nadie sabe lo que pretendo-

- ¿estás seguro?- dijo mirando a los ojos a Koga – si aún no te das cuenta, yo recién te conozco y no puedo conocer a una persona de un momento a otro ¿verdad?-

- no es necesario pasar mucho tiempo con una persona para conocerla- respondió Koga

"¿esa frase?... ¿por qué la uso en mi contra?.... yo fui al que la usé... contra... contra... contra... hay para qué me engaño.... yo la usé contra Inuyasha, y creo que eso es lo que más me duele" pensó Bella

- ¿qué pasó? ¿acaso me equivoco?-

- no. Tienes toda la razón, no es necesario pasar mucho tiempo con una persona para conocerla- se sienta sobre un tronco y mira el cielo

- oye- dijo con preocupación - ¿te pasa algo malo?-

- ...- Bella no respondió, no porque no quisiera, simplemente porque no lo oyó

- hey... te estoy hablando- dijo sentándose junto a ella y mirándola a los ojos

- ¿me decías?- dijo ella con inseguridad

- al parecer no me escuchabas... hmph, te decía si te pasaba algo, eres bastante extraña-

- no me pasa nada gracias... ¿y si soy extraña para qué me trajiste?-

- ¿seguirás con lo mismo?- dijo con una mueca – sabes que yo quiero a Ahome, y a ti se te nota que quieres a Inuyasha... debemos hacer lo imposible para que ambos seamos felices junto a ellos-

- ¿y de qué te sirve ser feliz sabiendo que Ahome no será feliz a tu lado?-

- ¿y por qué no va a serlo?... tengo todo mi amor para entregarle-

- no será feliz porque ella ama a Inuyasha.... yo también lo amo, lo reconozco, pero prefiero verlo a él feliz junto a ella que amarrarlo a mí sabiendo que no me ama-

- que tierna... sinceramente esa bestia no te merece... ni a ti, ni a Ahome... y aunque ella esté muy enamorada de él yo puedo asegurar que él no la hará feliz-

- tu mente retorcida me deja sin habla... jamás pensé que pudieras llegar a ser tan egoísta, el odio hacia Inuyasha te ha cegado-

- ¿y acaso tu no sientes odio hacia Ahome?-

- claro que no, Ahome es mi amiga-

- escucha, sé que me sería en vano detenerte... porque si te traje fue porque tú me lo permitiste, así que si ahora quieres irte no te lo impediré... pero si te quedas a mi lado te lo agradeceré mucho-

- está bien... me quedaré contigo, no creo que me extrañen allá, pero... que esté contigo no quiere decir que esté dispuesta a ayudarte-

- ¿no lo estás?-

- no. Mi felicidad comienza cuando la de Inuyasha comienza, y si yo estoy lejos de él, él será feliz-

Bella no lo pudo evitar más, cuando de nuevo sentía el aroma a sal y agua, otra lágrima rodaba por sus mejillas, sin darse cuenta Koga se le acercó y limpió su lágrima, para luego decirle – estoy seguro de que te arrepentirás de lo que has dicho-

Ahora sí que hasta acá... los caps serán mas cortitos debido a que estoy en período de exámenes y no quiero atrasarme ¿vale?... con respecto a esto, me quedé pensando... tengo una idea clara para lo que le va a pasar a Bella, pero esta idea puede cambiarse, todo depende de ustedes, me di cuenta que haría una bonita pareja con Koga... pero no sé si hacerlo ya que no quiero que a Koga le deje de gustar Ahome y tampoco quiero que Ahome haga sufrir a Koga... tengo una confusión que debo aclarar, y me gustaría que ustedes me ayuden... ¿verdad?... Gracias de nuevo por leer este fic y ojalá que cada vez se vuelva más interesante


	7. El ataque sorpresa

De verdad muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, sinceramente no sé que haría sin ustedes _(técnicamente sí lo sabes)_ ¬¬ está bien, está bien... seguiría escribiendo, pero no sería lo mismo.

BANZAI el 3 de diciembre comienzan mis vacaciones de verano... ya no falta nada jiji espero que este mes se pase rápido porque yo no tengo la misma suerte de Ahome como para faltar tanto a clases estando en la época antigua con Inuyasha _(¬¬ pero como te gustaría) _oh claro, me encantaría, pero en fin, la vida que llevo es bastante agitada de todos modos así que no importa mucho, lo que más lamento es no poder ver a Inuyasha, pero bueno... es lo que hay no más po'

Ah! Lo olvidaba... los pensamientos iban dentro de unas cosas raras que por alguna extraña razón no se vieron cuando lo publiqué... ahora se verán dentro "de estas lindas comillas" y no es que ahora lo haya pensado pero sólo es para aclararles ¿vale?

Una cosa más: ¡DEBBY MARÍA DE LAS MERCEDES DE LAS FLORES DEL CAMPO! ¿CÓMO QUIERES QUE MATE A AHOME? ESO ES ILEGAL.... mira, yo no podría y tú más que nadie sabe uno de los motivos... y por si no lo recuerdas sólo intenta descifrar por qué decidí hacer de éste fic un InuXKagome... y no un InuXBella.... ¿do you remember now?... ufff si tu yo interno te está insultando diciéndote "lelita" y todas esas cositas "tiernas" que te dice, dile por favor que te recuerde más o menos cómo era Bella y por qué quiere que Inuyasha esté con Ahome... T.T lo escribí en el capítulo anterior no?... eso era porque quería que sea feliz.... _(¬¬ oye de más que ya se acordó de lo que le contaste por msn)_ hay pues ojalá jiji.

Y Memo que pena que no tienes e-mail, porque tengo unas imágenes de Kagura que ni te imaginas jujuju... pero descuida, te las haré llegar vale?... y ya veremos que pasa entre Bella e Inuyasha... no te me aceleres, ah pero lo que no haré es matar a Ahome... ni lo sueñes tú tampoco... ok?

Oh! Creo que me salí del tema... mejor le doy con el cap

A la mañana siguiente, Ahome despertó y se sintió protegida al notar que la mano de Inuyasha cuidaba su cintura... Estuvo mucho rato contemplándolo, hasta que decidió despertarlo

- Inuyasha- susurró besando tiernamente la mejilla de él, causando que despierte – buenos días- terminó diciéndole Ahome

- buenos días- respondió Inuyasha, estrechando en su pecho la cabeza de la chica mientras jugaba con su cabellera

- ¿cómo dormiste?- preguntó Ahome tratando de entablar un tema de conversación

- no muy bien...- dijo confundido – tuve un sueño bastante extraño-

- ¿un sueño raro?-

- ja, no hagas caso a eso-

- es que quiero hacerle caso- el tono de voz de Ahome parecía bastante molesto

Ya se había iniciado una mini discusión, pero a diferencia de las demás, ésta terminó de la manera más insólita

- quiero saber qué te sucede, así podré ayudarte, además no entien-

Ahome fue callada con un beso por parte de Inuyasha, que, obviamente, ella correspondió

- lindo espectáculo- dijo el joven Miroku aplaudiendo mientras observaba aquella escena

- tiene razón excelencia- comentó Sango

- yo no debería ver estas cosas- dijo Shippo tapándose los ojos y moviendo la cabeza en forma negativa

- miu- fue el sonido del maullido de Kirara

Al darse cuenta que todos presenciaron el acto, ambos se sonrojaron a más no poder... ¿qué pensarían de ellos ahora?

- y a ustedes quién los invitó- dijo Inuyasha bruscamente a los muchachos

- Abajo- mencionó Ahome dejando al pobre Orejitas estampado en el suelo

- por qué siempre hace lo mismo- rezongó Inuyasha que estaba en el suelo

- lo torpe no se lo quita nadie- mencionó Shippo

Inuyasha: "El ataque sorpresa"

Nadie se había dado cuenta que Bella no los acompañaba, pero Shippo fue el primero en notarlo

- ¿y Bella?- preguntó Shippo

- yo pensé que estaba con ustedes- dijo Ahome

- yo pensé que había salido a pasear- respondió Miroku

- y yo pensé que había ido a buscar agua- dijo Sango mirando el río

- dejen de pensar tanto y vamos por ella- comentó Inuyasha poniéndose de pie

- estoy de acuerdo- mencionó Miroku

- ¿y si la esperamos?.... seguramente vendrá por sí sola- fueron las palabras de Sango

- puede ser.... pero también puede ser que le haya pasado algo- comentó Miroku

- keh, ella es bastante grandecita como para cuidarse sola- respondió Inuyasha

- que tonto eres Inuyasha, solo te contradices- dijo Shippo

- ¿a quién el dices tonto?- y golpea al impertinente zorrito

- Ahome- dice éste, reclamando

- Abajo- fueron las sencillas palabras de Ahome

.-. En el escondite de Naraku .-.

"ya he esperado bastante tiempo, y esa youkai aún no hace nada bien... ¿qué pasó con Inuyasha?... ya no le interesa Kikyo, al contrario, ama a Ahome... pero ese no era el plan... tonta youkai" pensó mientras miraba el espejo y observaba que Bella estaba durmiendo apoyada en el hombro de Koga "tu objetivo es el perro no el lobo, así que deja de coquetearle y ve a trabajar... sin no lo haces por tu propia cuenta dentro de un rato, tendré que mandar a un vigilante para que te observe" - ¡Kagura!- gritó al fin

y de la sombra se podía observar como aparecía Kagura, que observaba con odio a Naraku – ¿me llamaba?- comentó ella

- ¿cómo se captura a una presa difícil?- preguntó Naraku

"qué intenta decirme?... jamás comprenderé su actitud" - ¿con una trampa?- respondió Kagura

- excelente... y sabes cómo bloqueas una trampa?- el tono de Naraku cada vez parecía más maligno (N/A: ¿cómo se bloquea una trampa?... ah ya sé, ¡con una carta mágica!)

- imagino que con otra trampa-

- estás muy bien informada Kagura- mencionó Naraku con ironía – ve a buscar a Kohaku, y preparen sus cosas... porque al amanecer de mañana atacarán una aldea-

- ¿y de qué aldea estamos hablando?- preguntó Kagura

- de la aldea en la que tu "hermana" esté más cerca- dijo Naraku sin evitar que una carcajada se le salga

- comprendo-

.-. Entre Koga y Bella .-.

Bella aún no despertaba... ha sufrido mucho, ciertamente, ella era la creación más fuerte, y a la vez la más débil, de Naraku... poseía poderes sorprendentes... pero su corazón era demasiado frágil, y lo peor era que sufría en silencio.

Koga contemplaba el hermoso cielo y analizaba lo que Bella le había dicho la noche anterior....

"Mi felicidad comienza cuando la de Inuyasha comienza, y si yo estoy lejos de él, él será feliz" - ¿será verdad lo que me dijo?- reflexionaba el joven lobo - ¿pero cómo es posible que prefiera ser tan infeliz y a la vez sea feliz?... es absurdo- "hmph... al parecer está muy cansada... esa estúpida bestia la hace sufrir mucho al igual que a Ahome, no comprendo cómo puede recibir tanto cariño si es tan imbécil... no se merece el amor de ninguna de ellas, Ahome puede ser feliz a mi lado, y Bella ya encontrará a alguien que la quiera, después de todo es hermosa" pensó Koga cuando vio el rostro de Bella abrasando el tronco del árbol en donde estaban sentados. Cuando Bella abre los ojos no logra distinguir con claridad quién se encontraba con ella, pero al pensar que era Inuyasha sólo se dispuso a bostezar y a volver a dormirse

- oye... ¿acaso no pretendes levantarte?- preguntó Koga

"esa voz.... no es la de Inuyasha" abre sus ojos – disculpa... no recordaba que estaba contigo- dijo después de haberse sentado

- no importa, ahora alístate.... el plan comenzará- respondió Koga

- ¿plan?... espera un momento... yo te dije que me quedaría contigo pero jamás llegué al acuerdo en ayudarte a separar a Inuyasha de a Ahome... ¿de qué plan estás hablando?-

- ja, mira- dijo sonriendo coquetamente – si no quieres separar a Ahome de Inuyasha no es necesario que lo hagas-

- ¿y entonces?-

- sigámosle el juego... ¿qué sentiría esa bestia al enterarse que tú estás conmigo?- preguntó Koga

- oh ya veo- dijo Bella cruzando sus brazos – así que quieres utilizarme verdad?.... pues no te daré en el gusto-

- Bella, Bella, Bella- dijo negando con su cabeza – que poca astucia... no quiero utilizarte... pero... ¿dime si no te gustaría que Inuyasha sienta celos por ti?... ¬w¬ por tus ojos puedo saber que te gustaría comprobarlo ¿no es así?-

- claro que no... a Inuyasha le daría lo mismo si me ve contigo o con quien sea- dijo volteándose

- pues te garantizo que no será así... a esa bestia la conozco hace mucho y es muy celoso... lo más probable es que así se de cuenta de quién eres en verdad- decía Koga para convencer a Bella

- ¿y qué pasará con Ahome?... yo no quiero que ella me odie-

- no, claro que no, Ahome no te odiará, ella no es así.... pero de todos modos, me gustaría verla preocupada por mí-

- realmente eres muy extraño- ante el comentario Koga sonríe – y eso es lo que me lleva a aceptar... está bien Koga, seguiré tu juego... pero-

- ¿pero?- dijo preocupado

- si le llega pasar algo malo a Ahome o a Inuyasha prometo que te arrepentirás- dijo mirando fijamente los ojos de Koga

- trato- dijo el joven extendiendo su mano y la youkai corresponde el gesto

.-. En el camino de los muchachos .-.

- ya casi es medio día y aún no hay rastro de Bella- dijo Ahome mirando un reloj que guardaba en su mochila

- les dije que fuéramos por ella- comentó Inuyasha de mala gana

- y también dijiste que ella se podía cuidar sola- agregó Miroku

- tú no te metas- comenta Inuyasha

- lo más probable es que la señorita Bella no tarde en regresar-

- ¿y si fue donde Naraku?- preguntó Sango

- no creo- dijo Ahome firmemente – Bella demostró que podíamos confiar en ella, así que no hay por qué dudar de su palabra-

- tranquila Ahome- dijo Inuyasha mientras olfateaba el ambiente – percibo el olor de Bella, viene para acá- dijo muy serio

- ¿y entonces por qué ese genio?- preguntó Shippo

- pasa algo?- dice Sango

Inuyasha abraza fuertemente a Ahome "ése estúpido de Koga viene con Bella, hmph, haga lo que haga no me separará de Ahome"

- ¿Inu? ¿Yasha? ¿qué sucede?- preguntó Ahome "dos fragmentos de la perla vienen hacia acá... lo más probable es que sea Koga... oh, ya comprendo la actitud de Inuyasha... pero... ¿qué hacía Bella allá?" pensó Ahome

"ese bastardo de Koga se atrevió a venir con ella... que fastidio, pero nada ni nadie me separará de Ahome desde ahora en adelante" pensó Inuyasha

- por el rostro de Inuyasha supongo que se acerca Koga- comentó Miroku a Sango

- así parece- le respondió ella

.-. En el escondite de Naraku .-.

- Kanna, dile a Kagura que esté preparada, el ataque será en cuanto esos tontos se reúnan con Bella y el lobo- comentó Naraku a la niña

- sí- respondió ella

.-. Afuera de la aldea .-.

- ¿estás listo Kohaku?- preguntó Kagura al chico

- listo- fue la palabra que el exterminador pronunció

- sólo debemos esperar la señal... y tú atacarás la aldea ¿entendido?-

- claro... y después qué debo hacer-

- sólo encárgate de no dejar a nadie con vida....-

- eso haré-

Los ojos de Kohaku demostraban una maldad inimaginable, el plan de Naraku esta vez era demasiado cruel... y lo presenciarían todos juntos

Mientras tanto, el grupo seguía su paso, ya que sabían que en cualquier momento los alcanzarían Koga y Bella... y ese momento llegó más pronto de lo que Inuyasha se imaginaba. De la nada se vio el remolino de Koga junto a otro remolino casi transparente

- ellos deben ser- dijo Sango

- es lo más probable- respondió Miroku

Ambos remolinos los alcanzaron, Koga, como de costumbre se acercó a Ahome, pero esta vez, no la tomó de las manos, sólo se paró frente a ella. Y Bella sólo se detuvo sin ningún acercamiento en especial

- ¡joven Koga! Que milagro que viene por acá-

- vine a traerte este ramo de flores- dijo dándole unas flores

- gracias- dijo Ahome mientras las recibía

- porque serán las últimas- comentó Koga

.-. En el mismo sector entre Sango y Miroku .-.

- eh? Las últimas?... no comprendo- comentó Sango a Miroku en susurro

- esperemos a ver que pasa- le respondió Miroku

.-. En el mismo sector entre Shippo y Bella.-.

- ¡Bella!- dijo Shippo feliz y se acercó a la youkai

- ¡Shippo! Cómo has estado?- dijo Bella feliz - ¿me extrañaste?- dijo cuando tuvo a Shippo entre sus brazos

- ¿dónde estuviste? Nos tenías preocupados- respondió Shippo

Bella sonríe – si claro... los tenía preocupados, TE tenías preocupado- dijo corrigiendo la expresión de Shippo

- no, todos nos preocupamos- dijo Shippo mirando a los demás

"Inuyasha también ¿no es así?... nah, son puras falsas esperanzas..." – lo siento Shippo, por haberte preocupado, pero mírame, aquí estoy y no ha pasado nada malo- dijo con un entusiasmo que la caracterizaba

- que bueno que no te pasó nada- dijo Shippo

.-. Entre Koga, Ahome e Inuyasha .-.

- claro que son las últimas Ahome... el tonto lobito por fin comprendió que entre tú y él no habrá nada nunca- comentó Inuyasha abrazando más fuerte a Ahome

- bueno Koga, me alegra que lo comprendieras... no quería hacerte sufrir- dijo Ahome aliviada

"ese bruto de Inuyasha... ¿cómo se atreve a abrazar así a mi mujer" pensaba Koga y su sangre hervía "tranquilízate o el trato no funcionará como debería" – así es Ahome, comprendí que tú estarías con Inuyasha, así que ya no me entrometeré en sus asuntos... pero quería informarles que no estaré solo- dijo Koga

- pues... tienes a esos sarnosos de Ginta y Hakkaku no?-

- Inuyasha, no los insultes-

- keh-

- pues la verdad es que a ellos los perdí de vista, pero estoy seguro que pronto vendrán... pero, yo me refería a otra cosa-

- Otra cosa?!, ja, no me digas que encontraste a una mujer que te haga feliz?- dijo Inuyasha con su tono burlón

- pues- sonrió Koga pícaramente – así es... y ustedes mismos la conocen- "imbécil, fuiste el primero en caer"

- nosotros la conocemos?... ¿no me digas que estás hablando de Sango?- preguntó Inuyasha con preocupación

- ¡ESTÚPIDO! HABLO DE BELLA- gritó Koga

- ¿Bella?- dijeron los dos en unísono

"no puede ser ella, este sarnoso no se la merece" pensó Inuyasha

"¿Bella?... pero cómo?... desde cuando se conocen?" pensó Ahome

"cayeron... ahora veamos cómo reacciona Ahome" pensó Koga

- te felicito Koga- dijo Ahome sonriente mientras apoyó su mano en el hombro de Koga

"¡¿QUÉ?!... No, no tendrías que haber reaccionado así, se supone que debía enfadarse" pensó Koga – gracias Ahome-

- aunque ella se ve muy mal a tu lado ya que tú eres un feo, pero bueno, supongo que el amor es ciego... felicidades lobito- molestó Inuyasha

- sí que el amor es ciego- dijo Koga insinuando que Ahome se fijó en Inuyasha y no en él

- bueno... ya que ahora estamos tan amigos por qué no hacemos algo juntos- propuso Ahome

- genial, tú podrías poner a cocinar esas sopas instantáneas que traes de tu época- dijo Inuyasha

- ¿Inuyasha?- dijo Ahome muy feliz lo que provocó que Inuyasha piense que iba a cocinarle esas sopas - ¡ABAJOOOOOOOOO!- y el pobrecito terminó en el suelo

- que cruel – dijo Bella cuando llegaba con ellos

- Bella te felicito por tu noviazgo con Koga- dijo Ahome abrazando a Bella

- ¿mi noviazgo?... ¿qué noviazgo?- dijo Bella, y al observar que Koga le guiñó el ojo captó la indirecta – Ahhhhhhh! Ése noviazgo, je je je gracias Ahome – terminó diciendo

Después de un momento todos se reunieron... y "festejaban" por estas nuevas uniones, Aunque los cuatro se demostraban felices ninguno lo estaba

"no entiendo, todo fue tan rápido.... cómo es que Koga está con Bella... ¿cuándo sucedió esto?" pensó Ahome

"Inuyasha... por qué me enamoré de él... por qué precisamente de él..." pensó Bella

"ése estúpido de Koga... feh, si cree que Bella está enamorada de él debe estar muy equivocado, sé que a ella no le interesa, eso lo sé, si he aprendido algo en este poco tiempo que la conozco es a ver los ojos, y su mirada no demuestra afecto alguno por ese lobo" pensó Inuyasha

"ja ja... Inuyasha ¿qué sucede? ¿estás celoso?.... sé muy bien que sientes algo por Bella aunque sea lástima, aún así sientes algo por ella... se te nota bestia estúpida, perfecto... quédate con ella, y así yo seré feliz con Ahome" pensó Koga

.-. En el mismo sector sólo que detrás de un arbusto .-.

Kanna se comunica a través de la mente de Kagura – Ahora – dijo ella con su suave tono de voz

- ¡Kohaku!.... AHORA!!!!!- gritó Kagura

Kohaku, que estaba hipnotizado se puso a correr hasta llegar a la aldea y abalanzó su hoz lo más ágil que pudo matando a su vez a muchos aldeanos

¡Auxilio!- se escuchaba una niñita que corría

.-. Entre los chicos .-.

Inuyasha se puso bruscamente de pie - huelo sangre-

- cómo dices? Sangre?- preguntó Ahome

- sí, está muy cerca- mencionó Koga

Todo el grupo se dispuso a correr hasta llegar a la aldea, pero ya era demasiado tarde... nuevamente, habían dos lanzas y en cada una, la cabeza de un aldeano... la única diferencia era que en ves de una carta... estaba el responsable

- ¡KOHAKU!- gritó Sango

Pero Kohaku no reaccionó, al contrario, al verla en frente el poder maligno que lo controlaba aumentó... y prontamente se iba a abalanzar a Sango, pero Inuyasha desenvainó precipitadamente a colmillo y protegió a su amiga, claro que la reacción de ella, no era la que él esperaba

¡INUYASHA APÁRTATE!... ESTO NO TE CONCIERNE- dijo Sango

claro que me concier-

Abajo- plop!!!! – lo siento Inuyasha, pero era la única forma de hacerte parar- dijo Ahome a Inuyasha ayudándolo a levantarse

Ja ja ja ja ja- se escuchó la risa malvada de Kagura que observaba desde las alturas - ¿no se esperaban esto verdad?-

KAGURA... ¿QUÉ LE HAN HECHO A MI HERMANO?-

¿acaso no lo ves?... él goza matando gente, le encanta sentir como la sangre baña su arma, y así su experiencia cada día crece más... ¿no es acaso lo que tu familia quería?- respondió Kagura

CLARO QUE NO, MI PADRE JAMÁS HUBIESE DESEADO QUE KOHAKU SEA UN ASESINO!!!!-

Siendo así, acaba con esto... puedes matarlo, sabes que de todos modos morirá ya que Naraku puede quitarle el fragmento... además, lo más probable es que tu padre haya preferido sacrificar la vida de su hijo antes que ver morir a más humanos ¿no es así?- dijo Kagura

¡CÁLLATE!- gritó Sango y se acercó a Kohaku – hermano, escúchame... podemos terminar con esto... pero necesito que pongas de tu parte-

yo sólo debo matar- mencionó Kohaku, que estaba como poseído

pobre Sango- dijo Ahome

keh, ella sabe muy bien que debe matarlo para acabar con todo esto-

¿así como tú mataste a Kikyo?- dijo Bella justificando a Sango

¿qué has dicho?- Inuyasha se molestó por el comentario y miró a Bella con mucha rabia

no le harás nada- dijo Koga cubriendo a Bella – primero pasarás sobre mi cadáver-

con gusto- mencionó Inuyasha

¡Ya basta!... no peleen entre ustedes, lo mejor será apoyarnos- dijo Bella

es cierto- Ahome apunta con su arco a Kagura

ja, no me hagas reír niña, jamás has logrado darme con eso... no pretendas que lo harás ahora- dijo Kagura

Querer es poder- susurró Bella a Ahome, pero al darse cuenta que Kagura era como ella le dijo – pero no creo que ese sea tu blanco –

¿qué dices?- dijo Ahome desconcertada

si no lo has notado, ella trabaja sin voluntad, es como Kohaku... por lo tanto tampoco tienes derecho a atacarla-

"¿acaso me está protegiendo?" pensó Kagura

Ta Ta Ta Taaaaaaan!!!!!!!!... sólo hasta acá, porque debía actualizar pronto y porque aún debo estudiar... Shhh, se supone que en esta parte entraba Super Memo a rescatar a Kagura... pero me di cuenta que no viene al caso, quizá más adelante salga... junto con Debby verdad?... jaja, hey!! Aún no me decido.... unos me dicen que Bella e Inuyasha, otros que Bella y Koga... pero Haneko tú me saliste con Ayame!!!... lo cierto es que no me acordaba de ella, pero ahora resulta uqe Bella no se puede quedar con Koga porque está Ayame y mucho menos con Inuyasha porque está Ahome.... que complicado ¿no?... bueno ya se me ocurrirá algo, de todos modos el final lo tengo claro... déjenme sus dudas, quejas, felicitaciones o comentarios si?... debo superar mi récord de reviews


	8. El regreso de Kohaku

Muchisisímas gracias por su apoyo, ja ja, supongo que ninguno se imagina el final... pues yo tengo todo preparado, aunque espero no decepcionarlos, porque sinceramente no soy muy buena en cuanto a finales se trata....

Eternamente Gracias por sus reviews... Aclaremos dudas vale?... Koga no se quedará con Bella e Inuyasha tampoco, sí he visto los caps nuevos y me sentí a gusto cuando Ahome resucitó a Kikyo :P yo no soy tan mala con ella como ustedes ¬¬ _y más te vale)_ Shhh, calla boca o Buda te castigará... esas son las sabias palabras del joven Miroku, por cierto, he tenido presente la idea de esa pareja, hablo de Miroku y Sango, pero aún no sé como darle énfasis, pero prometo que si pasará algo entre ellos.

Tres semanas... sólo quedan tres semanas para que comiencen mis vacaciones.... AHHHH estoy ansiosa, quiero irme al campo y desaparecer por un par de días... junto a un río, ¡Sí!, un río, y una Fogata... oh sí, adoro las fogatas... pero prefiero el río, el agua congeladísima del río, la frescura del viento, el calor de la fogata y mi esencia libre _(ya déjate de cursilerías) _¬¬ hey... soñar no cuesta nada.

En fin, comencemos antes de que "nuevamente" me salga del tema

"qué quiere decirme con que Kagura no es mi blanco... entonces ¿a quién debo atacar?" pensó Ahome

"creo que lo mejor será aclarar las cosas... claro que yo no puedo hacer mucho" pensó Bella - yo me encargaré de la mujer de la pluma- dijo Bella elevándose hasta alcanzar a Kagura

- Naraku está muy molesto contigo- susurró Kagura para que los demás no sospechen nada

- ¿conmigo?... ¿pero si he hecho todo lo que me pide, ellos ya me consideran su amiga- respondió Bella dando a creer a los demás que estaba amenazando a Kagura

- sí que eres buena actuando – dijo Kagura insinuando que los demás creían que discutían – sinceramente no sé lo que piensa Naraku, y tampoco me interesa, pero yo vengo acá para cerciorarme de que todo funcione- respondió Kagura

- pues tendrás que cerciorarte en otro momento, ahora deberás luchar conmigo para que ellos se traguen el cuento, dile a Naraku que prometo dar lo mejor de mí, pero que no se desespere, que me de tiempo- dijo Bella

- está bien- dijo Kagura – si eso es lo que quieres, lo haré... pero por ahora, me gustaría actuar un momento- dijo sacando su abanico y atacando a Bella – Danza de las cuchillas-

Bella esquiva las cuchillas pero se asustó un poco ya que si no hubiese reaccionado le hubiese dado en un brazo - ¿Así que quieres jugar?- dijo Bella mientras alzaba sus brazos y gritaba – FIRE- al instante se convirtió en fuego y quemó la pluma gigante de Kagura

Danza de las serpientes- mencionó Kagura cuando caía de su pluma y rápidamente sacó otra para volver a subirse en ella y luego gritó para que todos escuchen – NO TIENE CASO PELEAR CONTIGO, ERES UN FRAUDE PARA NOSOTROS,... ¡KOHAKU!, MÁTALOS A TODOS- y así Kagura se retira dejando sólo a Kohaku contra todo el montón

Inuyasha: "El regreso de Kohaku"

Bella baja hasta donde están los demás y dice exhausta – no hubo caso-

- comprendemos- dijo el joven Miroku

- Kohaku, por favor reacciona- decía Sango sosteniendo la hoz de él para que no la ataque - ¿acaso no me recuerdas?- dijo Sango con mucha tristeza

- sólo debo matar- respondió Kohaku, tratando de dañar a Sango

Pero ella no se dejó dañar, y seguía esquivando golpes y sujetándolo cada vez que podía para decirle cosas y que así él reaccione

- ¿no recuerdas esa vez que te enojaste con papá y decidiste escapar, pero un monstruo intentó matarte y aún así papá te protegió?- preguntó Sango sin poder evitar llorar

- ¿papá me ayudó?- dijo Kohaku confundido y comenzó a recordar...

-------------------------- FLASH BACK----------------------------------------------------------------

- ¡Debes ser fuerte Kohaku! ¡no dejes que esa herida te lastime psicológicamente!, muchas veces el dolor existe porque nosotros se lo permitimos- dijo el padre de Kohaku, al observarlo llorar porque se había cortado un poco la pierna con su hoz

- pero padre... duele- dijo el pequeño entre lágrimas

- levántate Kohaku, esa herida no es grave, sólo es un rasguño, para ser un exterminador esas cosas no deben importarte... además los hombres no lloramos- dijo el padre observando a su hijo con un poco de compasión pero a la vez con firmeza - ¡PONTE EN PIE!- terminó diciéndole

Kohaku se levanta con mucho enfado, ve a los ojos a su padre y piensa "al parecer no le importo, no le interesa cómo me sienta yo, lo único que quiere es que sea un buen exterminador ignorando mis sentimientos... eso no se lo perdonaré" – ME CANSÉ DE TODO ESTO- gritó Kohaku y se fue corriendo del sector

- hmph, muchacho...- dijo sonriendo – ves que el dolor era algo psicológico, para correr ya no te duele la pierna- comentó orgulloso de su hijo

Entre tanto Kohaku corría y cada vez se alejaba más de la aldea, hasta tal punto que ya no estaba seguro de dónde se encontraba

- oh no... creo que éste no era el camino... ¡Hermana!... ¡Kirara!.... ¡¿hay alguien aquí?!- gritó Kohaku con bastante temor

Lo único que pudo escuchar fue una risa maquiavélica detrás de un árbol, y cuando él volteó a ver, pudo observar la imagen de un enorme ogro con un mazo lleno de espinas y puntas listo para atacarlo – hace mucho tiempo no veía una presa tan suculenta – decía el asqueroso ogro mirando a Kohaku con apetito

Kohaku se asustó bastante y comenzó a correr a toda velocidad escapando del sitio pero el ogro no tardó en alcanzarlo y justo en el momento en que lo iba a atrapar - ¡HIRAYKOTSU!- era Sango con su boomerang junto a su padre

- ¡Hermana! ¡Padre!- gritó Kohaku agradecido

- ¡Kohaku! ¿estás bien?- preguntó papá

- sí- dijo él temeroso

- me alegra hijo- comentó el padre - ¡Sango! Llévate a Kohaku, yo me encargaré de este ogro-

- ¿está seguro padre?- preguntó Sango

- claro que lo estoy, no quiero que corra ningún riesgo-

------------------------ END FLASH BACK----------------------------------------------------------

- ¿lo recuerdas Kohaku?... papá te protegió y jamás te dejó de lado... tú pensabas que él te utilizaba pero en ese momento te diste cuenta que él se sentía muy orgulloso de ti y que sólo esperaba que puedas cuidarte por ti solo.... Kohaku... reacciona por favor- seguía diciendo una y otra vez Sango con la esperanza de que Kohaku recupere la memoria

- papá... estaba orgulloso de mí- mencionó Kohaku en voz baja

- está funcionando- dijo Ahome con alegría

- eres mi hermano Kohaku, y no te dejaré solo.... vuelve a ser tú mismo... el niño de antes-

¡NO!... yo siempre he sido así.... y mi único fin es matar- fue lo que dijo Kohaku cuando enterró su arma en el hombro de Sango

¡Sango!- gritaron todos

no se preocupen por mí... mientras Kohaku no reaccione yo no estaré tranquila...- dijo ignorando su dolor - ¿y no recuerdas esa vez que por equivocación entregaste el arma de papá a unos campesinos?.... nuestro padre se enfadó bastante sin embargo se sintió feliz al saber que tú eras capas de ayudar a las personas a tu manera-

eran... de... la aldea vecina...- dijo Kohaku recordando

¿y la vez en que montaste a Kirara por primera vez y que no pudiste dormir después de dos días por estar tan emocionado?... ¿o la otra vez en que estuviste de cumpleaños y entre todos te hicimos una fiesta-

yo estaba muy triste, pensaba que nadie se había acordado, pero lo comprendía ya que tenían bastante trabajo- respondió Kohaku con claridad

sí – dijo Sango con una sonrisa – y cada vez que yo estaba deprimida tú me animabas diciéndome las gracias por aquella vez-

Hermana- dijo Kohaku, lanzando la hoz lejos para no seguir dañándola

Kohaku- y ella lo abraza – prometo que no dejaré que vuelvas a caer en manos de Naraku-

Perdóname hermana... al parecer te hice mucho daño- dijo Kohaku

¿ya acabó?- dijo Koga

shh, no interrumpas Koga- lo regañó Bella

Koga se quedó callado al instante... pero ese acto le causó mucha gracia a Inuyasha – lobito, ¿desde cuando dejas que una mujer te diga lo que tienes que hacer?- comentó Inuyasha

- desde que me di cuenta que tenía razón- respondió Koga dejando a Inuyasha con todas las ganas de seguir discutiendo

"mucha junta con Bella parece" pensó Inuyasha molesto

- ¿quiere decir que ahora Kohaku recuperó la memoria?- preguntó Ahome al joven Miroku

- así parece, señorita- respondió él

- Kohaku... me alegra mucho que estés de vuelta- mencionó Sango abrazando con mucha fuerza a su hermanito

- discúlpame, por haberte hecho sufrir, hermana- mencionó

- no fuiste tú.... es ese desgraciado de Naraku el que jugó con nosotros- respondió Sango

"y lo sigue haciendo" pensó Bella mientras observaba a Inuyasha

El mal rato había pasado, y ahora lo suplantaba la felicidad y seguridad de Sango, al ver que su hermano estaba con ellos. Koga decidió irse a buscar a sus camaradas, ya que sino ellos no lo encontrarían hasta después de mucho tiempo, prometió volver, para irse con Bella... claro que no todo resultaría como estaba planeado. Inuyasha, al saber que Bella estaría con ellos, abrazó a Ahome, así como para sacarle pica a la youkai, lo único que faltaba era que le saque la lengua y que le diga – yo quiero a Ahome, ¿ves un espacio para ti?... pues no, así que márchate- obviamente eso no lo dijo, pero eso fue lo que Bella presintió

- no te preocupes Inuyasha, no tengo pensado en hacerte nada... además ya no seré una carga para ustedes- dijo Bella sentándose junto al fuego

- no digas eso, no eres una carga para nosotros- dijo Ahome preocupada

- quizá para ti no lo sea- respondió Bella con una sonrisa – pero hay personas, o mejor dicho, hay una persona, que se siente incómodo con mi presencia... ¿verdad Inuyasha?-

- no sé de que hablas...- el tono de voz de Inuyasha se escuchó frío y vacío

- como quieras- respondió Bella dándose media vuelta para dormirse "por qué lo niegas?... limítate a aceptar que te incomodo, sólo cuando me lo digas te dejaré tranquilo, sólo después de que me lo digas" pensó

Por otra parte, Kohaku estaba descansando junto a Kirara, después de tanto tiempo, al fin estaba reunido con su hermana... Pero Sango estaba muy feliz, y observaba el cielo contemplando todo su resplandor, no sabía si creer que esto era un sueño, un pensamiento o simplemente una ilusión... el hecho era que le agradaba, y bastante... por lo tanto se acercó donde Miroku y sin pensarlo dos veces le dijo

- gracias excelencia, sin su apoyo y el de los demás no hubiese podido-

- no me lo agradezcas Sango, el único método para que yo esté tranquilo es que tú te sientas a gusto...- respondió Miroku

Hubo un silencio continuo, pero el monje decidió romperlo

- ¿te gustaría pasear conmigo?- preguntó, pero lo extraño era, que se había sonrojado, normalmente estaba acostumbrado a los rechazos de las jovencitas, pero si Sango lo negaba, él se sentiría muy mal

- claro- respondió Sango, bastante tranquila

Y así fue como ambos hicieron camuflaje con la oscura noche, dejando que nadie los viera, estando los dos solos en un escenario perfecto para ellos, era su propio mundo en ese instante, y ambos observaban como el firmamento adornaba la noche

- me alegra mucho, Sango, que tu hermano esté de regreso- comentó el joven

- gracias su excelencia, yo también me siento muy feliz de tenerlo de vuelta- respondió Sango

- ahora que no hay preocupaciones, me gustaría hacerte una proposición... si estás de acuerdo claro- preguntó Miroku algo inseguro y con cierta timidez

- claro excelencia, lo escucho- dijo Sango

.-. Mientras tanto, Ahome conversaba con Bella, e Inuyasha meditaba un poco distante de ellas, aunque por supuesto, igual podía oírlas .-.

- me alegra mucho que estés con Koga, él es una buena persona y te aseguro que te sabrá cuidar- mencionó Ahome

- gracias, pero no necesito que alguien me cuide, es decir, tampoco digo que quiero quedarme sola, pero es que.... – suspira- bueno, no importa- y terminó sonriendo

- pero, ¿acaso a ti no te gusta el joven Koga?- preguntó Ahome

- bueno Ahome, por ser tú te contaré vale?-

- vale- respondió Ahome feliz

- mira, sonará estúpido pero... a Koga le debo un favor, y creo que la única manera de recompensarlo es estando con él, además ha sido muy bueno conmigo y no entiendo por qué uno se enamora de la persona que no lo quiere y cuando tiene a una persona que realmente lo ama no le presta atención... es ridículo, lo sé- dijo riendo – pero así sucede, por eso quiero demostrarle a Koga todo mi afecto en forma de agradecimiento-

- ya comprendo, pero... encuentro que lo mejor es que dejes fluir tus verdaderos sentimientos... las cosas siempre son por algo, eso lo he aprendido a medida que transcurre el tiempo, y aunque no lo creas, todo es para mejor, muchas veces no lo parece, pero así es- respondió Ahome

- gracias por tu ayuda Ahome- dijo Bella feliz "pero ahora siento que, con mayor razón, debo ocultar lo que siento hacia Inuyasha, no quiero hacerte daño, amiga... pero... tampoco quiero hacerme daño a mí" terminó pensando

.-. En el mismo lugar, pero desde la perspectiva de Inuyasha .-.

"Así que no ama a ese tonto... bah, eso era lógico... quién podría amarlo?, es un insensible, bruto y terco... además ni Ahome ni Bella se lo merecen, que se quede con esa niña a la que le hizo la promesa, con Ayame, se supone que cuando uno hace una promesa debe cumplirla... y ese tonto ha hecho sufrir demasiado a Ayame, no quiero que pase lo mismo con Bella" pensó Inuyasha

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno amigos, hasta acá por este cap... lamento mucho la demora, pero ahora sólo me quedan tres exámenes y ya todo habrá terminado, una vez que salga de vacaciones prometo actualizar más rápido vale?...

Eternamente gracias a todos ustedes, y ya falta poco para que termine este fic (o al menos eso espero, no valla a ser que me venga la inspiración y lo continúe) todo depende de mis ideas y de si quieren que siga con esto, porque sino mejor lo dejo hasta donde tiene que quedar, pero no sé por qué tengo la corazonada de que.... Ay lo admito!!!!!! Soy pésima para los finales, haré lo mejor que pueda, pero si no les gusta mucho, no me reten sí?...

Bueno los quiero mucho, y gracias de nuevo

Lith

"El día en que volvamos a ser uno, dominaremos nuestras tierras como antes"


	9. Revelando sentimientos

Esos malvados del Cartoon Network... huy que coraje no?, cómo se atreven a hacer lo que hicieron, sacar a Inuyasha de la programación, eso es una falta de respeto.... pero bueno, no saco nada con desquitarme con ustedes, ya que no tienen la culpa y supongo que también están enfadados. Hagámosla corta y empecemos el fic

Dato: Hay canciones que encontré que calzaban estupendo acá... una muy antigua de Supernova, y dos de Kalimba... así que si de pronto leen frases que les parezcan similares ya saben de donde las saqué

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya era de madrugada, el sol estaba más radiante que nunca, simbolizaba nuevas oportunidades y otorgaba entusiasmo a cualquiera que lo contemplaba

"debo hacer algo pronto, tengo dos opciones, decirle a Inuyasha lo que siento hacia él, pero perder la confianza de Ahome... o simplemente seguir sintiendo a Ahome como a una amiga y crucificar mi corazón en el momento en que tengo que verlo" pensaba Bella mientras caminaba por el lugar sin que nadie la viera "¿Por qué no me das una señal?, si todo pasa por algo, entonces yo estoy condenada a sufrir para que ellos sean felices... cielos – suspira- que desdicha... pero no dejaré que algo así me deprima" - ni mucho menos con este hermoso día- y ella comienza a saltar por las rocas del río y de su mente surge una canción – Maldito amor, no digas que no sientes nada, maldita amiga, no vuelvas a hablarme de él, maldito amor, no digas que no sientes nada, maldita amiga, me estoy muriendo por un maldito amor, no puedo seguir viviendo si no estoy con él, maldita amiga.... me miras, te miro, te ves tan lindo de perfil, tu pelo, tu boca, todo es perfecto para mí.... si tú, supieras como te podría querer, ya no, puedo seguir fingiendo como si nada pasara.... amiga, te quiero, y nunca te voy a engañar, amiga, lo mío, es una triste enfermedad, ya sé, que él es tuyo, ¿y qué le voy a hacer?, ya sé, que debo conformarme con ser amiga de ambos- después de saltar se deja llevar por el río hasta encontrar un árbol cómodo al cual subirse – maldito amor, no digas que no sientes nada, maldita amiga, no vuelvas a hablarme de él, maldito amor, no digas que no sientes nada, maldita amiga, me estoy muriendo por un maldito amor, amor, amor, amor, no puedo seguir viviendo si no estoy con él, maldita amiga..... un día voy a besarte y no voy a dejarte jamás, un día voy a pensar en nosotros, lo siento por ella, un día tendremos que vernos las caras por última vez, maldito amor, no digas que no sientes nada, maldita amiga, no vuelvas a hablarme de él, maldito amor, no digas que no sientes nada, maldita amiga, me estoy muriendo por un maldito amor- y Bella se tendió en el pasto y comenzó a jugar con las flores – ya me siento mejor- sonríe y se queda dormida por un rato.

Inuyasha: "Revelando sentimientos" 

.-. Donde estaba Ahome .-.

"que bonito día, espero que a Naraku no se le ocurra arruinarlo" pensaba Ahome

- hola Ahome- dijo Sango

- qué tal Sango... ¿cómo está Kohaku?- preguntó con alegría

- mejor, gracias -

- me alegro mucho- de pronto la actitud de Ahome cambió a una con cierta preocupación - ¿qué te sucede?... te noto muy distraída, ¿acaso pasó algo entre tú y Miroku?

Sango se sonroja bastante, sinceramente, parecía un tomate comiendo sandía con ketchup – que si pasó algo?... decía mirando a su alrededor... pues, no lo sé- sonríe avergonzada

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. FLASH BACK .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Era de noche, y dos personas tenían sus miradas perdidas en el firmamento, ya que, amar no es mirarse uno a otro, sino que mirar juntos en una misma dirección...

- qué es lo que tienen que proponerme excelencia?- preguntó Sango algo intimidada, pero con curiosidad

- está bien Sango... te lo diré, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que estamos juntos en este viaje, continuando todos unidos, en la misma dirección, aunque, con distintos ideales... tú por ejemplo, estabas en busca de tu hermano, y ahora él ya está con nosotros, Inuyasha, quiere vengarse de Naraku por lo que le pasó con la señorita Kikyo, Ahome está con nosotros porque ella rompió la perla, y yo, porque quiero terminar con la maldición de mi mano derecha- al observar que Sango lo miraba con certeza le dijo- está bien, iré al grano... lo que pasa, querida Sango, es que no quiero alejarme de ti, por alguna extraña razón querida mía, siento que eres la primera mujer que he sabido querer de la manera más adecuada, y no me gustaría que esta esencia se desvanezca... por eso Sango, quiero proponerte si te gustaría ser mi compañera, como se dice popularmente, hasta que la muerte nos separe... aceptas mi propuesta?- terminó diciendo Miroku con un leve rubor en sus mejillas

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-. END FLASH BACK .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- ¿eso pasó?- dijo Ahome atónita - ¿y tú qué le respondiste?-

- ¿de verdad quieres saberlo?- preguntó ruborizada

- claro- respondió Ahome bastante interesada por la conversación

- está bien... te contaré....-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. FLASH BACK .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- ¿qué me respondes Sango?- preguntó Miroku preocupado al no escuchar respuesta de la chica

- la verdad excelencia, es que no me lo esperaba de usted....- Y Sango se acerca con cuidado a los brazos del monje y lo besa con suavidad en los labios, obviamente, Miroku no iba a dejar pasar esa oportunidad, así que correspondió el beso con toda la dulzura que quizá nunca le había demostrado a Sango

- prometo que no te dejaré sola jamás- dijo Miroku abrazándola

- yo tampoco me alejaré de usted- respondió ella aferrándose con fuerza al pecho del joven monje

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-. END FLASH BACK .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- que romántico, nunca se me hubiese pasado por la cabeza que Miroku fuese así- dijo Ahome

- pues la verdad es que a mí tampoco- comentó Sango

A la conversación se integra Inuyasha

- y ahora de qué hablan?- preguntó él

- de nada que a ti te importe mucho- respondió Ahome

- oh ya entendí- se sienta junto a las chicas – Kohaku despertó – dijo mirando a Sango

- ¿despertó?, iré a verlo entonces...- Sango se para del sector y se va

- ¿qué sucede Inuyasha?... te ves, distinto- preguntó Ahome

- no me pasa nada, sólo me pregunto si Naraku intentará atacarnos nuevamente-

- pues eso no lo sé, lo bueno de todo esto es que ahora Kohaku está de nuestro lado-

- sí, tienes razón-

- yo creo que lo mejor será seguir avanzando a ver si encontramos algún fragmento- dijo Shippo llegando al sitio

- tienes razón chaparro, esta vez estamos de acuerdo- dijo Inuyasha levantando a Shippo de su ropa

- bájame bestia peluda- reclamaba el chiquilín

- Inuyasha bájalo, el día no está para discutir- dijo Ahome con naturalidad

- claro- bajando a Shippo y bastante extrañado por la actitud d eAhome

- eso me recuerda... ¿dónde está Bella?-

- Acá- dijo la youkai muy feliz, apareciendo detrás de un árbol

- ¿y por qué tanta alegría?- preguntó Inuyasha

- ¿y por qué no?- respondió ella

-...- "ya empezó con sus molestos comentarios" pensó Inuyasha

- ahora sólo faltan Miroku, Sango y Kohaku para que nos vallamos- dijo Inuyasha mirando el cielo

- tienes razón- respondió Ahome

- hey Inuyasha, quiero hablar un minuto contigo- comentó Bella segura de sí misma

- conmigo?- preguntó Inuyasha confundido

- si, contigo... ¿no te molesta Ahome?- preguntó Bella

- claro que no, ¿por qué debería molestarme?- dijo sonriendo

- entonces vámonos Inuyasha- dijo sujetando a Orejitas de la mano y llevándoselo al interior del bosque

- espera- dijo él, sacando su mano de la mano de Bella – qué es lo que quieres?-

- por qué tan agresivo?... no te haré nada malo... ¿o acaso ya no confías en mí?- preguntó Bella

- no es que no confíe en ti, es sólo que... no entiendo el por qué de esta conversación-

- pues, yo quiero decirte algo muy importante para mí-

.-. Desde el escondite de Naraku.-.

- ¿qué fue lo que te dijo, Kagura?- preguntó Naraku

- me dijo que quería que le des tiempo... según ella, está dando lo mejor de sí- respondió Kagura

- ya veo- miraba lo que sucedía entre Bella e Inuyasha – después de todo, no hace un mal trabajo... muajajajajaja, el plan está dando a fruto, sólo hay que esperar- comentaba Naraku

- ¿y qué va a pasar con Kohaku?- preguntó Kagura

- que haga lo que quiera, tarde o temprano volverá... lo digo por el fragmento que tiene, cuando tengamos que reunir la perla él deberá morir- añadió Naraku

- tienes razón...- dijo Kagura

.-. Por otra parte, Donde estaba Kikyo .-.

- así que ya no me quieres Inuyasha?... hmph, mejor me aseguro... no me arriesgaré a perderte de nuevo- dijo Kikyo – ven conmigo criatura-

Junto con Kikyo había un muchacho con apariencia de unos 17 años, que traía consigo dos cuchillas y las movía con mucha destreza, el nombre de él es Mihael, y al parecer era un ángel que ayudaría a que las cosas en cierto aspecto mejoren

- no importa lo que suceda con Ahome y los demás... pero hagas lo que hagas, te prohibo dañar a Inuyasha-

- lo sé, y después de todo, mi tarea no es destruir, sino, construir-

- lo sé, pero no te vengas a hacer el interesante conmigo, después de todo, dejaste de ser un ángel hace mucho tiempo- respondió Kikyo

- pero debo esforzarme para ganar mis alas, señorita Kikyo, así que no me obligue a hacer cosas que no debo-

- no te preocupes, sólo quiero que me reúnas con mi amado Inuyasha- le dijo Kikyo

.-. Entre Bella e Inuyasha .-.

- y qué es lo que quieres decirme?- preguntó Inuyasha con cierta curiosidad

- bueno, mira, resulta muy difícil de explicar Inuyasha, y la verdad es que no quiero causarles problemas... pero necesito, aunque sea por una vez, desahogarme-

- ¿y cómo pretendes hacerlo?- preguntó Inuyasha

- de la manera menos esperada... quizá, después de lo que voy a hacer tú no quieras dirigirme la palabra... pero después de poner en una balanza lo que gano y lo que pierdo me he dado cuenta de una cosa...- dijo Bella acercándose hacia Inuyasha -... de cualquier manera, gano más de lo que pierdo... pero no lo sabré, hasta arriesgarme-

La youkai acaricia con ternura el rostro de Inuyasha, y estaba tan encima que él no pudo hacer nada, ella lo besó apasionadamente y él no hizo nada más que corresponder el gesto, después de todo, aunque lo negara, ansiaba probar ese dulce, pero tenía miedo de hostigarse rápidamente, ya que él no solía hacer esas cosas, estaba más acostumbrado al néctar de Ahome que el de cualquier otra mujer, pero no podía decir que no le gustó esta nueva sensación, porque la gozo tanto como Bella.... sin pensarlo dos veces Inuyasha la abraza y continúa con el beso que ella había iniciado, ninguno se quería separar del otro, a pesar de que Bella tenía bien claro que lo que hacía no era lo correcto, pero de una u otra manera, sabía que Inuyasha siempre amaría a Ahome, y esa era la única forma de sentirlo cercano a ella aunque sea por una vez... Después de un rato, Bella separa sus labios de los del hanyou y lo mira conmovida

- Inuyasha, yo no quería quererte , y no lo pude evitar, creí poder defenderme... pero a mi corazón no lo puedes atar...-

- ... – "por qué hice esto... por qué fui tan débil y me dejé llevar, siento la calidez que ella me brinda al decirme estas cosas, pero yo no siento lo mismo por ella" pensó Inuyasha

- y yo no sé mi amor que hago buscándote, si te gano pierdo libertad, y yo no sé mi amor que hago besándote, si yo no me quiero enamorar.... lo siento Inuyasha, pero ya no pude soportar por mucho tiempo esto que sentía, descuida, no intentaré convencerte, ya que sé que tú estás con Ahome, sólo quería saber qué sucedería, y ya me quedó claro, así que no tengo otras intenciones- Bella dijo esto con mucha naturalidad y se mostraba alegre, pero en el fondo igual sentía un poco de tristeza, claro que ella no le veía por ese lado

- la verdad es que... yo aún no entiendo lo que me sucede contigo, pero de lo que si estoy seguro, es que tomé una decisión y opté por cuidar, proteger y amar a Ahome, así que no puedo decirte nada más- respondió Inuyasha

- no te preocupes, lo tenía claro, sólo que no me gusta perder las oportunidades... vámonos, el viaje continúa- añadió Bella

- tienes razón-

.-. Desde el escondite de Naraku .-.

(N/A: lo único que faltaba era que ahí estén con una botella de sidra, brindando :P.. pero no, sólo estaban felices... que extraño por cierto)

- al fin, haces algo bien... ya no queda mucho, pronto acabaremos contigo... Inuyasha- dijo Naraku

"acaso está sordo o qué?, la misma Bella dijo que no iba a interferir, bueno, no me queda más que apoyarlo antes de que decida destruir mi corazón" pensó Kagura

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y hasta aquí por hoy, puedo asegurar que más de uno no le gustó este cap, pero tranquilos, que yo sé bien lo que hago... déjenme sus comentarios, y trataré de no demorarme tanto para el otro capítulo... _( yo soy Mihael verdad?... porque estoy con Kikyo) _¬¬ nada que ver... desde cuando tú te convertiste en un ángel?... él es otro personaje, sólo eso _(seguro, en quién te inspiraste ahora eh?) _pues la verdad... en Mihael, tremendo descubrimiento, si ni siquiera le cambie el nombre duh


	10. Un ángel guardián o un ángel caído?

Ay niñitos qué les pasó?... se olvidaron de dejarme reviews verdad?... al parecer no les gustó nada ese capítulo, pero ya les he dicho que puedo garantizarles que nada ni nadie separará a Ahome de Inuyasha, por qué no entienden eh?... Bueno, ahora ya no tengo exámenes que presentar por este año... así que podré escribir con más libertad, pero eso sí, Déjenme sus comentarios, por dos motivos personales:

1: para saber lo que opinan del fic y para enterarme de quienes recibo apoyo

2: para superar mi récord

Esos son mis motivos y si ustedes también escriben deben comprender, si no escriben sólo me queda decirles una cosa....

DE VERDAD SON IMPORTANTES LOS BENDITOS REVIEWS

_(U te emocionaste, ¬¬ comienza antes de que se aburran y se vallan) _Caramba! Tienes razón, bueno... Here We Go

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"buscar a Inuyasha, buscar a Inuyasha, no se me puede olvidar, si no ayudo a las personas jamás ganaré mis alas... Ay!!!! ¿qué era lo que debía hacer?... comer remolacha?... ehm... no, no, no, no era eso... encontrar un hacha?... ehm, no, tampoco... Ay Dios, por qué me traicionas con mi memoria?..." piensa Mihael, hasta que observa a un grupo de gente, entre ellos, Inuyasha "espero que me puedan ayudar" – buenos días – dice con alegría

- buen día- responde Ahome – se le ofrece algo en especial?-

- NO DIGAS ESO Ahome!!!, o saldrá con que hay que buscar a algún monstruo- reclamó Inuyasha

- Inuyasha, no seas tan grosero, aún no sabemos lo que quiere- comentó Ahome

- ¿Inuyasha?- dijo Mihael con curiosidad – ese nombre me suena- y comenzó a meditar

- debe ser porque somos muy reconocidos- comentó Miroku – si quiere exorcizar algún sitio puede pedirnos ayuda, claro que todo tiene su costo-

- no creo que quiera eso- dijo Bella

Inuyasha: "¿Un ángel guardián o un ángel caído?"

- AH! Ya me acordé!- dijo Mihael "debo buscar a Inuyasha, jajaja, como lo pude olvidar, es que su nombre es muy complicado"

- de qué se acordó, hermana?- preguntó Kohaku

- pues no lo sé- respondió Sango

- me acordé, que debo irme... que les valla bien, Bendiciones- y Mihael se fue corriendo

- que sujeto más raro- dijo Shippo

- a mí me pareció bastante agradable- comentó Bella

- no sé, era algo extraño- mencionó Ahome

- sin embargo, no emanaba ninguna energía maligna- añadió Miroku

"quizá no una maligna, pero no era una persona común y corriente" pensó Inuyasha

"quizá sea extraño, pero no era un mal tipo" pensó Ahome

"dejaré de darle vueltas al asunto" pensó Sango

"al fin y al cabo, no nos pidió nada que nos pueda pagar" pensó Miroku

"me alegra estar junto con mi hermana" pensó Kohaku

"tengo sueño" pensó Bella

"que hambre" pensó Shippo

"miu" pensó... Kirara

Después de pensar por tanto rato Sango rompió el silencio

- se hace tarde, debemos seguir con la búsqueda-

- sí Sango, tienes razón... vámonos- dijo Inuyasha

- pero tengo hambre, ¿por qué no comemos algo antes?- preguntó Shippo

- creo que, lo mejor será darnos un tiempo Inuyasha, ya se me acabaron los alimentos, y para qué hablar de la medicina... iré a mi época por un día, no me tardaré, lo prometo- dijo Ahome

Oo ¿a tu época?- dijo Bella- y de qué época se supone que eres?-

si te lo explico me demoraré mucho, pero no es de esta- respondió Ahome

ya veo- aclaró Bella

Bueno, si eso es lo que tienes que hacer no te detendré Ahome- dijo Inuyasha

En serio?- preguntó Ahome feliz

CON LA CONDICIÓND DE QUE NO TE TARDES!!- reprochó Inuyasha

De acuerdo, eso haré... Kirara ¿me llevas?- dijo Ahome y Kirara responde con su tierno maullido y de ahí la lleva hasta donde la debe llevar

.-. Mientras tanto, donde estaba Kikyo .-.

"esto está bien, Mihael puede distraer a los demás mientras yo estoy con Inuyasha pero... sólo espero que no aparezca Seshomaru, no quiero ocasionar muchos problemas... lo único que realmente deseo, es volver a ver a mi amado Inuyasha" pensaba Kikyo mientras contemplaba el cielo azul – Inuyasha qué estarás haciendo ahora- dijo en un suspiro

.-. Entre Koga y sus camaradas .-.

Ginta y Hakkaku estaban agotados de tanto correr buscando a su comandante, hasta que él mismo los encontró, como es de costumbre

- qué hacen acá par de inútiles?- preguntó Koga algo molesto

- tratábamos de alcanzarte Koga – respondió Ginta

- así es- asintió – asintió Hakkaku

- pues ya dejen de hacer bobadas, ahora estoy con la youkai Bella, pero todo es una farsa para que Ahome se ponga celosa- comentó Koga

- y tú crees que la señora Ahome se ponga celosa?- preguntó Ginta a Hakkaku en un susurro

- la verdad, lo dudo mucho- respondió Hakkaku a su compañero susurrando también – pero si Koga hace estas cosas debe ser por algo-

- tienes razón- mencionó Ginta

- YA DÉJENSE DE SUSURRAR Y VÁMONOS RÁPIDO!!!!- exclamó Koga desde lejos, ya que ya había empezado a correr

- No de nuevo- dijeron en unísono y comenzaron a correr detrás, bien atrás, de su comandante

.-. Afuera de la frontera del tiempo.-.

Por otro lado, Ahome estaba fuera del pozo, dándole algunas indicaciones a Kirara, y ya estaba preparada para regresar a su época en busca de alimentos y medicinas

- cuídalos a todos Kirara- dijo Ahome, y la gatita asiente – sobre todo cuida a Shippo, porque no creo que Inuyasha necesite mucho cuidado, él sabe cuidarse solo, pero sí, estáte alerta de que no valla a aparecer Kikyo eh?- Kirara vuelve a maullar – tomaré eso como un sí, adiós Kirara, nos vemos luego, estén cerca de la aldea para que los encuentre rápido vale?- y rápidamente Ahome salta a través del pozo

Kirara se mantuvo observando el pozo hasta que ya no vio a Ahome, y después decidió darse la vuelta e irse. Entre tanto, Ahome se encaminaba a su casa, hasta que entró y se encontró con una nota en la mesa

- Souta, con el abuelo decidimos ir a comprar unas cosas para la casa, lo más probable es que lleguemos un poco más tarde de lo habitual, así que preparé tu cena y te la dejé en el microondas, ya sabes, sólo déjala un minuto y aprieta el botón que dice ENCENDIDO, no te metas con los otros botones, entendido?, recuerda lo que pasó la última vez... Un beso, hijo, cuídate.... Mamá- Ahome terminó de leer la carta y suspiró – que tierna es mamá, pero no esperaba no encontrarla acá... ¡¡¡¡SOUTA!!!! ¡¿ESTÁS EN CASA?!- gritaba Ahome mientras buscaba al pequeño – bueno, sólo me queda buscar las cosa por mi propia cuenta-

.-. Donde estaba el grupo .-.

- ¿y es bonita la época de Ahome?- preguntó Bella

- no lo sabemos, ninguno de nosotros ha ido, sólo ella e Inuyasha- respondió Sango

- genial, ¿y es bonita la época de Ahome, Inuyasha?- reiteró

seee, algo extraña pero no está mal- respondió Orejitas "sobre todo por la comida que prepara la mamá de Ahome" pensó sobándose el estómago

- tú también tienes hambre?- preguntó Shippo

- nah, sólo pensaba chaparro-

Por otra parte, en una colina estaba sentado Mihael, analizando cómo podía ayudar al alma de Kikyo para que luego descanse en paz

"Esto es muy sospechoso, el aura de aquella mujer- pensaba en Ahome- era similar a la de la señorita Kikyo, al igual que la de Inuyasha y la de la youkai... se supone que cuando un alma reencarna, su alma se divide en dos; una masculina y una femenina... hasta volver a encontrarse y formar su vida pasada... había oído decir que hay ocasiones en que el alma se divide en tres, dos masculinas y una femenina, o dos femeninas y una masculina, por lo tanto, un alma no sería correspondida y tendría que aprender a vivir en armonía con el mundo, pero... jamás había oído que un alma se pudiera dividir en cuatro, y mucho menos en tres mujeres y un hombre, esto es bastante extraño" – debo investigar un poco más, hasta poder asegurarme- dijo Mihael muy decidido, se puso en pie, y camino por mucho rato hasta agotarse "La otra posibilidad sería, que una de esas almas sea proveniente de otra época... sí, eso es brillante- estaba feliz y de pronto agachó la cabeza- pero esto me suena mucho a un cuento fantástico donde existen monstruos, hadas y ángeles.... ¡Para un segundo!, acá existen monstruos, hadas y ángeles... entonces quizá no me equivoque" la felicidad de Mihael volvió a su rostro y ésta vez decidió buscar a Ahome para preguntarle ciertas cosas.

Pero... antes de que él encuentre a Ahome, Bella lo encontró primero

- pero si usted es el muchacho que vimos en la mañana!!!- comentó Bella con alegría

- así es, mi nombre es Mihael- dijo él tomando la mano de Bella y besándola

- y qué se le ofrece?- preguntó Bella

- no estás con los demás?- preguntó buscándolos con la mirada

- nop... ellos están en la aldea de la abuela Kaede, yo decidí pasear... ¿por qué? ¿acaso busca a alguien en especial?-

- la verdad es que me preguntaba como se llama la linda miko que los acompaña?- preguntó Mihael

- ¿la linda Miko?- "supongo que habla de Ahome no?... le digo o no le digo?... le digo po'" – la sacerdotisa que nos acompaña se llama Ahome... ¿la necesita para algo importante?-

- no, claro que no... bueno... sí, un poco-

- pero la abuela Kaede es una excelente sacerdotisa también... venga- dijo tomando la mano de Mihael y guiándolo – yo lo llevo a la aldea-

- pero señorita, ¿no cree que es mucho pedir?- "y ahora qué les diré si me preguntan para qué quiero ver a una sacerdotisa?"

- jaja, no se preocupe, no es nada... además Ahome no tardará en volver, y ahí puede esperarlo con más tranquilidad- respondió Bella sin sospechar nada

- si usted insiste... por cierto... puedo llamarla por su nombre?- preguntó Mihael

- claro... pero primero debería decírselo no cree?- mencionó Bella riendo muy animadamente

- buen punto- respondió el ángel sonriendo

- bueno, me dicen Bella, supongo que ese es mi nombre... aunque me gusta más como suena Zaleth-

- ¿Zaleth?... que bonito nombre, ¿sabías que, precisamente, ése nombre perteneció a una niña que escuchaba a su ángel guardián?- preguntó Mihael interesado

- pues no, no tenía idea... pero yo pensaba que todos los niños podían escuchar a su ángel guardián... ¿no es eso cierto?-

- pues no- respondió Mihael – se supone que al nacer todos tenemos un ángel que nos protege, pero sólo algunas personas se dan el tiempo de escucharlo y de hablar con él- respondió

- ¿todos?... ¡¿es decir que yo igual tengo uno?!- preguntó Bella muy interesada en la conversación

- claro, ¿qué te hizo pensar que no lo tendrías?- le dijo Mihael

- no sé... siempre me doy el tiempo para escuchar a la gente, sin embargo, al ángel que debería protegerme jamás lo he escuchado, por eso pienso que quizá no se interesó en mí y se marchó, o simplemente nunca existió-

te equivocas, todos tenemos uno... incluso los animales... y... ¿te puedo contar un secreto?- dijo Mihael con ternura

un secreto? Claro!- dijo ella emocionada

tu ángel de la guarda – susurró – está más cerca de ti de lo que te imaginas- y le entrega una flor

¿de veras?... y usted cómo sabe?- dijo recibiendo la flor

porque durante mucho tiempo yo era un ang-

Acá estabas- Dijo Inuyasha molesto cuando llegó al lugar, interrumpiendo lo que iba a decir Mihael

Ah, hola Inuyasha... ¿qué necesitas?- preguntó Bella sin acordarse de que sentía algo por él

¡¿cómo que qué necesito?!... te estamos esperando- reclamó Inuyasha

a mí?- Bella se extrañó – bueno, ya iba para allá-

oye, yo te conozco – dijo mirando a Mihael – eres el tipo de la mañana cierto?-

así es... mi nombre es Mihael, y estoy en busca de la Miko Ahome- dijo Mihael con mucha serenidad

de Ahome?... y por qué?- preguntó Inuyasha

nada malo, no se preocupe joven... por cierto, mi nombre es Mihael, y es un gusto conocerlos-

" que despistado... nos dijo su nombre unas tres veces jajaja, que simpático" pensó Bella

bien, vámonos rápido, Ahome no tardará en llegar- comentó Inuyasha a medida que avanzaba con Mihael– vamos Bella no te quedes ahí parada-

señorita Zaleth, vendrá con nosotros?- preguntó Mihael

Zaleth?... eh sí, claro, voy para allá- dijo Bella corriendo hasta alcanzarlos

"¿Zaleth? ¿de adónde sacó ese nombre?... que extraño sujeto" pensó Inuyasha

.-. En la época actual .-.

- bien, ya tengo medicinas... espero que sean las suficientes, y a ver, qué tipo de alimentos puedo llevar para ahora, porque los envasados ya están – dijo Ahome mirando su mochila- Bingo!... sacaré el almuerzo de Souta, después de todo... si le dejo una nota a mamá no creo que se molesten- abre el microondas y saca el almuerzo de su hermano "por favor perdóname hermano pero es una emergencia" Ahome se pone su mochilita _(¬¬ mochilota querrás decir) _(como sea) y se apresura a ir hacia el pozo para volver donde los demás, no si antes dejar una nota en el refrigerador – bien Sengoku, aquí voy- y salta al pozo

.-. En la cabaña de la abuela Kaede .-.

- oh ya veo... estás en busca de respuestas lógicas- dijo Kaede

- así es – respondió Mihael – hace poco surgió en mi mente una incógnita que de seguro la señorita Ahome podrá aclarar... por eso me es indispensable encontrarla-

- Inuyasha, ¿verdad que Ahome llegará pronto?- preguntó Bella muy entusiasmada

- eh... sí- respondió Inuyasha lo más extrañado posible

- por qué tanta alegría Bella?- preguntó Shippo

- no lo sé... hay ocasiones en que estoy triste sin motivo... ¿por qué no puedo estar feliz sin motivo?... ven Shippo, vamos a jugar- dijo poniéndose de pie

- cuanta energía- comentó Miroku

- sí- respondió Sango

"y a ésta que bicho le picó, hoy está muy rara... bueno, será, no me molesta en nada" pensó Inuyasha

"seguramente se puso feliz al saber que también tiene un ángel de la guarda" pensó Mihael

.-. En la cordillera .-.

Kikyo aún permanecía en ese sector, estaba tendida al pie de una montaña... esperando que Mihael reaparezca para preguntarle cómo estaba Inuyasha, ciertamente, ella ya no podía hacer mucho, sólo le quedaba esperar, y esperar, y esperar.

"¿por qué tardas tanto?... se supone que tu misión es ayudar a los seres humanos, yo debo ver a Inuyasha, después de tanto tiempo me impresiona que lo siga amando... hmph, técnicamente, él es el único hombre al que he amado... y todo se debe a la maldición que me puso Tsubaki" pensó frunciendo el ceño "aunque... la verdad es que no todo es tan malo, con Inuyasha experimenté muchas cosas agradables... y aún no comprendo como pudo elegir por Ahome, será mi reencarnación y todo eso, pero yo soy mucho mejor que ella en todo sentido, mis habilidades como sacerdotisa son mucho más superiores a las de ella, y además soy mucho más hermosa que Ahome... no entiendo cómo pudo fijarse en ella, después de lo que algún día vivimos juntos" pensó Kikyo

La luna ya se había dejado ver, pero ni ese espectáculo animó a Kikyo, estaba muy dolida con Inuyasha, pero estaba dispuesta a arriesgarse a perderlo todo para que él esté con ella

.-. En el escondite de Naraku .-.

"no tengo idea de quién puede ser ese sujeto, pero lo cierto es que interferirá en mis planes... por qué estorban mis ideas?... al menos el tonto de Koga no está por ahora, eso le dará el campo libre a Bella para que se quede con Inuyasha... además Ahome tampoco está ahí, por cierto, dónde estará?..." pensaba Naraku – Hey Kagura, debes estar más alerta ahora, pronto nos enfrentaremos contra Inuyasha... pero de frente, sólo hay que esperar que ese estúpido confíe un poco más en Bella para que luego se de cuenta que ella nunca estuvo de su parte-

- sí Naraku, pero... ¿i se deshace de Inuyasha y los demás después no habrán estorbos... no tendremos como pasar el tiempo- comentó Kagura

- después de que mueran ¿seremos libres?- preguntó Kanna

- muajajaja, claro que no... ustedes son parte de mí... cuando esos tontos estén muertos nosotros podremos dominar toda esta región y tendríamos todo lo que quisiéramos- respondió Naraku

"yo lo único que quiero es ser libre como el viento" pensó Kagura

- por ahora no hay que pensar que haremos después, sino lo que haremos en este momento- terminó diciendo Naraku

.-. En la aldea.-.

Ahome ya había llegado y al ver a Mihael se impresionó bastante ya que no lo esperaba volver a ver

- ya vine- dijo entrando a la cabaña

- no tardaste tanto- comentó Inuyasha

- que bueno que volviste Ahome, el joven Mihael te estaba esperando- dijo Bella

- ¿Mihael? – dijo Ahome confundida – Ah! Lo recuerdo, y para qué me esperaba?- preguntó Ahome a Mihael

- me gustaría conversar unos minutos con usted señorita Ahome-

- claro, pero espéreme un segundo- baja su mochila y la abre – traje estas cosas, nos serán de mucha ayuda, para ti Inuyasha- le entrega papas – y esto es para ustedes- a todos les entrega comida y se ponen muy felices – bien, ahora tengo todo el tiempo para usted-

- vamos afuera para poder hablar mejor- propuso Mihael llevándose a Ahome

- creen que sea de confianza ese sujeto?- preguntó Sango

- yo hablé con él en la tarde y sí, es bastante agradable, no creo que le haga nada a Ahome- respondió Bella

- esperemos que así sea- dijo Miroku

- de todos modos, n me da mucha confianza- comentó Inuyasha tratando de observarlos, pero la persiana se lo impedía

- no te pongas celoso Inuyasha, confía en Ahome... no pasará nada- dijo Bella

- no estoy celoso, sólo vigilo-

- por lo mismo- lo regañó Bella

- ay no es nada- dijo Inuyasha cerrando los ojos con enfado

"que tierno se ve cuando se enoja" pensó Bella

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ahora sí que lo dejo hasta acá, ya no es porque tenga que estudiar, sino porque mi mamá me regaña y me dice que me paso todo el día en la computadora sabiendo que no es así, no estoy casi nunca en mi casa y sólo cuando lo estoy prendo la compu o hago gimnasia o salgo a jugar, y hasta le ayudo con los quehaceres... que injusta es mamá, pero bueno, eso no impide que la quiera mucho... Dios quiera que el capítulo haya estado buenísimo para que reciba reviews de su parte... oh señor lo admito, me encantan esos comentarios... jajajaja espero que no se convierta en una adicción (Mihael: hey, yo no soy tan despistado) lo sé, no eres nada despistado pero me encanta la gente así... es que es muy gracioso _(¬¬ sólo a ti te da risa) _cállate la boca Erick, esto a ti no te concierne (Mihael: ¿Erick? Oo así se llama tu Yami?) pues un día me dijo, yo creo que es por una película, pero bueno, deberé creerle no?... Ay ya ya ya, me emocioné sí?... supongo que no tiene nada de malo pero hay gente que no tiene tiempo para leer estas cosas, un día publicaré un fic con todas las estupideces que pienso, jajajaja será genial _(¬¬ yo creo que tú nada más te reirás)_ (Mihael: sobre todo con su pésimo humor ) ya paren, UU no me hagan sentir mal, oh que bueno estuvo Marmalade Boy, no me lo pierdo mañana _( ahora para tú, eso no tiene nada que ver) _ehm, tienes razón... Bueno, que estén bien

Bendiciones 


	11. Los Magician Wolf

Gracias, gracias, gracias, ya tengo 30 reviews y eso para mí ha sido un logro muy grande, se los agradezco a todos, a Debbye, a Memo, a Haneko, a Kimy, a Kagome-cuttie, a Kathleen, a Yania, a Asami, a Guaduchi, a Kmlta, a la miko de hielo, a Alma, a sacerdotisa Ahome, a Kagome-chan y Sango-chan y a Nicole... espero que no se me haya olvidado nadie, y si es así les pido disculpas...

Continuemos con el fic, que aún faltan muchas cosas por aclarar

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ya entiendo, usted quiere saber un poco más de Naraku no?- preguntó Ahome a Mihael

- así es... me han comentado que es una persona no muy buena, y quiero ayudar a destruirla... puede que no sea de mucha ayuda en cuanto a físico, pero conozco grandes conjuros que quizá sirvan- respondió Mihael

- usted es un mago?- preguntó Ahome intrigada

- más o menos... tengo una estrecha relación con los brujos del sur-

- disculpe mi ignorancia, pero no tengo idea quienes son los brujos del sur- dijo Ahome cuando sonrío con simpatía, entonces Mihael comenzó a reírse igual

- no se preocupe, señorita, muy poca gente conoce a esos brujos por el simple hecho de ser magos... es que es muy difícil poder encontrarse con uno- comentó Mihael con entusiasmo

- entonces soy privilegiada-

- tampoco es tan así señorita, no se preocupe... pero si le pido- haciendo una reverencia – que me deje acompañarlos en su viaje

- mira, por mí no hay problemas, pero lo más probable es que Inuyasha se oponga-

- haré lo posible por convencerlo- respondió Mihael emocionado por el desafío

Inuyasha: "Los Magician Wolf" 

Era de noche mientras ocurrían estas cosas, pronto partirían con un largo viaje... en busca de Naraku y de los pocos fragmentos que quedaban, aún no sabían cómo hacerlo con Kohaku para cuando le quiten el fragmento, por supuesto, él estaba muy consciente de ello, por eso disfrutaba con claridad cada día. Sango a su vez, estaba muy contenta de tener a su hermano consigo, y no le importaba cuanto tiempo pasen sin formar la perla... Miroku, al observar que Sango estaba alegre, inmediatamente se le formaba una sonrisa de alegría.

Inuyasha estaba de lo más tranquilo disfrutando del momento... era como si cada uno pensara distinto de la situación, los únicos que estaban de acuerdo eran Sango y Miroku... y verán que eso es poco habitual.

Bella ya estaba cansada de pensar en Inuyasha, ella se decía ¿para qué si él no la correspondería?, pero su corazón le impedía quitárselo de la mente, Ahome, su mejor amiga, no sospechaba de la situación... pero Bella no aguantaba tanto, por lo mismo, llevó a Ahome a un lugar apartado para que puedan hablar solas. Bella se sentó en una roca empinada y Ahome encima del pasto, estaban apunto de iniciar la conversación, cuando un ruido las interrumpe, no era nada extravagante, sólo un par de siluetas de simples terrícolas pero... algo distintas.... eran Youkais Lobos(N/A: o adivinen quienes son?.... yooohoooo), éstos al percatarse de la situación, se escondieron tras un árbol

- ¿quiénes son?- preguntó el lobo de fuego

- no lo sé- respondió la loba del elemento combinado

- entonces... por qué nos detendremos?- insistió

- shh, quiero ver que pasa, hay algo que me huele extraño en esto... ella... me transmite algo raro..**-**

**- **quien?- preguntó el lobo de fuego- sólo son una humana y un demonio ¬¬... pero noto que a la Youkai le preocupa algo - "no me meteré a su mente... no lo haré O.O" pensó

**- **La Humana... me da la impresión de que es sacerdotisa O.o- se fijó la Loba...

Ahome notó que ambos estaban ahí, pero no dijo nada, no se sentía una presencia maligna como para preocuparse

- ¿qué es lo que tenías que decirme?- preguntó Ahome

- bueno, es que... la verdad es que..., estom.... yo...- intentaba hablar Bella "cómo se lo digo?" pensaba mirando el cielo

- vamos, dímelo, si me trajiste hasta acá debe ser importante... no te lo guardes- la animó Ahome

- ya, escucha... punto 1; si te digo esto es porque no quiero que me pierdas confianza.... punto 2; por lo que más quieras no te enfades ¿sí?- dijo con temor – y punto 3; te prometo, que he intentado más de una vez olvidar esto, pero me resulta imposible, y aunque querer es poder, esta vez no funcionó- terminó diciendo Bella con mucha preocupación a la reacción de Ahome

- no entiendo por qué tanto escándalo, sólo dime lo que me tenías que decir- dice Ahome con seguridad

- está bien te contaré-

Pero antes de que Bella pueda continuar los lobos que estaban en el árbol discutían sobre algo

- Grandal qué haces?- preguntó Zafiro

- que no lo ves?... esa chica va acometer un disparate, además ò.ó está con una sacerdotisa... le puede hacer el mal de ojo o algo así- respondió Grandal con preocupación

- pero nosotros no somos quiénes para entrometernos en los problemas de los humanos **¬¬#... **la ultima vez que nos metimos en eso... (se puso triste) Bankotsu... OLVIDALO o.o está bien- se justificó Zafiro, que era una loba bastante sabia

- bueno, una de ellas es humana, pero la otra es como nosotros- respondió Grandal

- no es un Magician Wolf (Lobo Hechicero) O.ô...- respondió Zafiro con mucha determinación

- no- respondió Grandal – pero es una youkai... y... no lo se ¬¬ pero la debo ayudar- justificándose

- ya entiendo, entonces qué harás?- dice con preocupación

- un lobo mágico debe hacer, lo que un lobo mágico debe hacer OuO- dice saltando del árbol

- otra vez comiste de esas galletas de la fortuna? ¬¬- dijo Zafiro suponiendo la actitud de Grandal

En ese instante, el lobo de cabello blanco alborotado, orejas puntiagudas, ojos miel y traje tradicional chino color carmín se acercó hacia las jóvenes que hablaban, seguida por su amiga Zafiro, de igual de apariencia pero con el traje negro y plateado, y ojos verdes. Y sin pensarlo dos veces interrumpen la conversación de una manera precipitada

- con que acá estabas eh?- dijo Grandal a Bella

- yo?- preguntó desorbitada

- y quién más?- dijo Grandal con enfado

- te estabamos buscando- añadió Zafiro

- a mí?- seguía sin entender Bella

- no te hagas la loca, y vámonos ya- mencionó Grandal

- hablando con humanos, ¿dónde se ha visto eso?- dijo Zafiro con gracia

- pasa algo Bella?- preguntó Ahome

- si pasa algo, pero no sé qué- respondió sin entender – me esperas un segundo?- le dice a Ahome

- claro – dice Ahome que no comprendía nada – iré a la cabaña, ya es muy tarde, te veo allá-

- sí- responde Bella, pero cuando se fue Ahome - ¿quiénes son?

- somos Magician Wolf... una familia de demonios con magia O.o- dijo Zafiro

- y queremos ayudarte- dijo Grandal

- ayudarme?... y a qué?- preguntó Bella

- no sé- respondió Grandal – pero según veía ibas a cometer un error, u.u estaba a punto de leer tu mente pero la última vez que lo hice recibí muchas cachetadas de las chicas T.T

"yo creo que el error lo cometiste tú" pensó Zafiro – qué hacías con esa humana? y sobre todo sacerdotisa O.O- preguntó Zafiro

- bueno, es mi amiga... es natural que pase tiempo con ella- dice Bella

- no, no es natural... no es de nuestra especie- interviene Zafiro - ¿cómo te llamas?- preguntó

- mmm... Bella, y ustedes?- dijo con inseguridad

- yo soy Grandal Forx- dijo el lobo

- y yo soy Zafiro Mclow- respondió la loba

- ya veo... y por qué cometía un error, sólo iba a decirle la verdad respecto a una cosa-

- ¿a qué cosa?- preguntó Grandal

- la curiosidad mató al gato- respondió Bella

- pero yo no soy gato, soy lobo- indago Grandal

- además los gatos tienen siete vidas- comento sabiamente Zafiro

- sí, ya lo sé... pero... no creo que sea necesario que se los cuente ¿o sí?- preguntó Bella

- haz lo que quieras... después de todo aún no te conocemos- dijo Grandal con orgullo

- pero aún no comprendo por qué estás con ellos? ¬¬ tramas algo cierto?- dijo Zafiro

- es que... son mis amigos, no puedo dejarlos- comentó Bella

- y por qué no vienes con nosotros?- dijo Grandal

- adonde?- preguntó Bella

- no sé- respondió Grandal con gracia

- miren, me encantaría... pero no puedo dejar a mis amigos-

- ¿mis?... es decir que hay más humanos o.o ya nos invadió la plaga- preguntó Zafiro

- ehm, sí... un zorrito, un monje, una exterminadora y un híbrido-

- ¿híbrido?...¿no estarás hablando de Inuyasha?- preguntó Grandal con aire de venganza

- pues sí... ¿cómo lo conocen?- preguntó Bella

- ése hanyou mató Bankotsu!!!! ò.ó- dijo Zafiro con mucha tristeza – y por eso-

- nos vengaremos- dijeron ambos lobos en unísono

- bueno, ella se vengará... yo sólo la acompaño ñ.ñUUUUU- comentó Grandal

- ¿y quién es Bankotsu?... ¿o quién era?- seguía Bella con preguntas

- era, uno de los Shinchinin-Tai... pero prometo que le devolveré la vida, aunque sea una tarea difícil u.u- dice Zafiro y en sus ojos se divisaban llamas

- de nuevo- suspira Grandal con resignación

- y qué son esa cosas?... el nombre no me suena para nada- volvió a preguntar Bella

- ¿cómo no los conoces?... fueron siete guerreros muy temidos- dice Grandal

- así es, Suikotsu, Ginkotsu, Jakotsu, Kyokotsu, Renkotsu, Mukotsu... y el más importante y el mejor de todos.... mi lindo Bankotsu, que era el líder por supuesto- dijo Zafiro

- llegué a marearme con tantos kostu- mencionó Bella desorbitada

- juro, que le devolveré la vida a Bankotsu... ¡LO JUROOOOOO!- juró Zafiro

- ya se emocionó- dijo Grandal mirando a su amiga

- valla- suspiró Bella – miren, yo no puedo hacer nada por ustedes, creo que debo irme ya, además... U.U debía decirle algo a Ahome y no tuve la fuerza-

- pero dinos, nosotros te ayudaremos a decirle... ¬¬ aunque, es una sacerdotisa, no deberíamos hacer nada- dijo Grandal contradiciéndose

- gracias por todo – respondió Bella – pero, no creo poder aceptar su ayuda, ya que no sabría cómo pagarles este favor- terminó diciendo

- ¿y por qué no vienes con nosotros?- preguntó Zafiro

- no estaría mal- dijo Bella "lo más probable es que así me olvide de Inuyasha, y Ahome pueda ser feliz con él"

"no, no debo hacerlo... no leeré sus pensamientos, pero es que quiero saber.... no, no puedo, no, no, no, no, no sería correcto... aunque, sólo un poco no estaría mal – puso una cara maliciosa y después volvió a meditar- mejor no, la última vez no me fue muy bien" pensaba Grandal

- yo creo que si pasas un tiempo lejos de esa sacerdotisa las cosas mejorarán- comentó Zafiro

- puede que tengas razón, no es malo... me voy con ustedes, ya lo decidí- respondió Bella

- genial- dijo Grandal

- verás como se te pasa eso de juntarte con humanos que tienen poderes mágicos- añadió Zafiro

- quizá, pero antes... debo decirles a los demás que no estaré con ellos, acompáñenme-

- ¿estás segura?- decía Grandal esperando que Bella se contradiga

- claro, por qué no, vamos- insistió Bella mientras caminaba a la aldea y los Magician wolf iban junto a ella

Inuyasha tenía muchas ganas de ver a Kikyo, pero no era precisamente con afán romántico, quería dejar bien en claro la situación, ya habían pasado unos días sin saber nada de ella, y aunque él no quisiera igual se preocupaba un poco, era curioso, es verdad, pero sabía que ahora no podía sentir amor por ella nunca más

"el viento sopla con nostalgia, deseo verte Kikyo, deseo que esto acabe de una vez por todas, no quiero que trames nada en contra de Ahome" pensaba Inuyasha mientras que los demás comían (N/A: supongamos que orejitas ya había comido, porque que no coma es muy curioso)

- sucede algo Inuyasha?- le pregunta Sango

- no, nada- responde este – saldré a meditar por unos instantes- dijo Inuyasha saliendo de la cabaña y después se sube a un árbol

- pasa algo Ahome?- pregunta Shippo

- nada Shippo, debe estar pensando n.n-

- por eso nnU- menciona Shippo

- eso es cierto, no es común que Inuyasha piense tanto... ojalá y no se le gasten las neuronas que tiene- dice Miroku

- ¿a quién se le van a acabar las neuronas?- pregunta Bella cuando entra a la cabaña

- señorita Zaleth, se había tardado demasiado me preocupe mucho- comentó Mihael

- descuida, no me pasó nada malo... al contrario, traje a unos amigos- dijo Bella dándole la pasada a Zafiro y a Grandal – ellos son amigos míos- comentó Bella muy sonriente

- mi nombre es Grandal ¬¬ a su disposición, excepto para humanos con poderes como monjes y sacerdotisas- dijo mirando con desprecio a Miroku y con enfado a Ahome

- y yo soy Zafiro- haciendo una reverencia y luego le susurra a Grandal – tate quieto, ya nos iremos-

- por es que esos tontos... ò.ó... no me agrada que tengan poderes como nosotros-

- a mí tampoco, pero ya nos vamos- responde Zafiro e intenta buscar con su mirada a Inuyasha "más le valía a ese asesino no estar acá Ò.Ó juro que vengaré a Bankotsu" pensó la loba

- son magicians wolfs?- preguntó Mihael muy interesado

- si así es- respondió Bella por ellos, ya que se la pasaban en susurros P

- oh y qué harás?- pregunta Ahome

- acaso quieren que le ayudemos en algo?- preguntó Sango

- NO MÁS BIEN NOSOTROS LOS TENDRÍAMOS QUE AYUDAR- dijo Grandal muy molesto "aunque nosotros no frecuentamos con humanos, no permitiré que se vengan a creer superiores brindándonos su ayuda" pensó

- nnU no es para tanto Grandal, oye Zafiro, lo mejor será que me esperen afuera, no quiero causarles malos ratos jeje- dijo Bella observando como a Grandal se le hervía la sangre

- sí, es lo mejor- respondió Zafiro – ven, vámonos- y pesca a su amigo de la oreja para sacarlo a tirones

- quieres decir algo?- pregunta Kohaku

- sí, he intentado decirlo, y ahora se los diré- dice Bella

- ah, es esto lo que me tenías que decir hace unos instantes- dijo Ahome con alegría

- la verdad no, pero otro día te cuento lo otro... lo que pasa es que yo estoy muy agradecida con ustedes ya que me acogieron cuando Naraku me rechazó y todo eso pero- decía Bella

- pero qué?- preguntó Shippo con tristeza temiendo lo inevitable

- pero creo que lo mejor será que vaya con tipos de mi clase, como son esos youkais n.n, además así no les causaré tantos problemas... estoy muy agradecida y espero poder seguir viéndolos más adelante- dice Bella reverenciándolos

- no queda otra opción- dice Mihael

- eh?- se extraña Bella – a qué va eso?-

- si usted se va con esos youkais, me veré obligado a acompañarla P- añadió Mihael

- bueno, yo no tengo problemas- respondió Bella

- entonces es cierto que te irás?- comentó Shippo

- si así es, lo siento mucho, de verdad se los agradezco-

- bueno amiga, cuídate mucho- dice Ahome con resignación

- claro que lo haré, cuídense ustedes también... ah! Y despídanme de Inuyasha-

- y por qué no lo esperas?- sugirió Kohaku

- no pequeño, así es mejor... arivederci-

- es una pena que se vaya tan luego señorita... esperamos verla pronto- dijo Miroku

- siempre estarán en mi corazón, no lo duden... Kirara!- dice abrazando a la gatita – te extrañaré mucho.... y por supuesto a ti igual Sango- la abraza también

- y yo a ti- dice ella

- bueno, ahora si me voy... y no piensen que esto es una despedida eh?... porque sólo es un hasta pronto... Cuídense- dice Bella saliendo de la cabaña

- Bendiciones a todos- se reverencia Mihael y se va con Bella

- aún pienso, que ese hombre es muy extraño- dice Sango tomando té

- yo opino lo mismo- dice Miroku y Kohaku, Shippo y Kirara asienten con la cabeza

"sin embargo, algo me impide dudar de él" piensa Ahome

- ya llegué, ¿me perdí de algo?- dice Inuyasha sentándose junto a los demás

- bueno, Bella se ha marchado- dice Shippo subiéndose al hombro de Inuyasha

- que qué?!!!!- grita Inuyasha enfadado

- lo que oíste Inuyasha, se marchó con unos lobos- le dice Ahome

- traidora, nos cambia por lobos apestosos, seguramente eran esos amigos de Koga Ò.Ó-

- no claro que no, jamás los había visto... y no creo que conozcan a Koga-

- hmph, eso lo veremos después-

Y mencionando a Koga, éste regresa en busca de Bella, para ver como iba la trampa... claro que se fue de sorpresa al enterarse que Bella se había marchado y, obviamente, no dudó en poner en práctica su rutina

- Ahome cómo estás preciosa?- dijo tomándole las manos – no me digas que esta bestia te molesta?... si es así, yo me puedo encargar de eso- decía Koga

- claro que no Koga nnU Inuyasha no ha hecho nada que me moleste-

- Ò.Ó óyeme lobo, ésa no es tu novia... – apartando a Koga de Ahome – si buscas a tu "noviecita" ella se fue por allá- indicando el sur

- nah, ella es fuerte, se puede cuidar sola... en cambio tú no cuidas de Ahome... mejor vete a estorbar a alguien más, y yo me quedo con mi mujer- decía Koga sonriendo pícaramente a Ahome

- es un infiel- dijo Miroku a Sango en susurro

- ¬¬ mire quien habla, la voz de la experiencia- dijo Sango

- °-° Sangito jejeje, no estarás insinuando algo malo o si?- preguntó intimidado

- sólo insinúo la verdad su excelencia- añade Sango

Y HASTA ACÁ POR TODO ESTE TIEMPO, PORQUE NO HICE ESTE CAP EN UN DÍA... UU AL CONTRARIO, ME DEMORÉ DÍAS... LO LAMENTO MUCHO, PERO ES QUE MI CABECITA ESTABA EN LA LUNA, TENÍA MI MENTE EN BLANCO, ME HAN PASADO MUCHAS COSAS NUEVAS, Y NO TODAS SON POSITIVAS... PERO BUENO LA VIDA CONTINÚA (Erick: ¬¬ uh... deja de escribir tonteras y ponte a entrenar) ahhh es cierto, debo irme, trataré de no demorarme más para el próximo capítulo... y los haré más breves, prometo que de a poco se irán aclarando sus dudas, gracias por su paciencia y por leer este fic (Mihael: dejen sus reviews, es primera vez que participo en un fic, ay que bonito) calma, calma, además que en las historias que no publico siempre estás metido (Mihael: sí, pero por eso... no las publicas, en cambio esta sí ) P es cierto, bueno, cuídense mucho, un besito a todos los quiero mucho


	12. Enfrentando nuestra amenaza

Bien. Hagámoslo corto.... la verdad es que no sé por qué razón me desanima escribir este fic... lo cierto es que tengo a unos amigos muy alentadores que me apoyan siempre, pero mi mente está en blanco desde hace mucho y eso es imperdonable... por lo tanto revelaré las ideas que me quedan, y dentro de dos o tres capítulos (¬¬ o quizá menos) nn si asi es, puedan saber en qué termina este cuento... aunque no es como la mayoría de las películas en que "vivieron felices para siempre", por algunas partes sí... pero no en general... bueno ahí les va

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¿adonde vamos?- preguntó Bella a Zafiro

- verás... ya no hay lugares seguros para habitar- comentó ella

- ò.ó además donde quiera que vayamos nos encontramos con molestos humanos con poderes- dijo Grandal con enfado

- y por qué se molestan tanto con los humanos con poderes?- preguntó Mihael

- porque los humanos son humanos, seres comunes y corrientes, no deberían tener poderes, ni mucho menos poderes mágicos- respondió Zafiro

- he sabido, que los humanos más que nada ansían poder... pero es tanta la ambición que no lo pueden controlar- añadió Bella – aunque no creo que sea para odiarlos-

- es que no los saben utilizar, un ejemplo de todo esto es Naraku- dijo Grandal

- ¿Naraku?.... ¿qué saben ustedes de Naraku?- preguntó Bella con ansiedad

- pues, no mucho... jamás lo hemos visto- respondió Grandal

- sólo hemos oído algunas cosas de él- añadió Zafiro – por lo que cuentan es un ser malvado, sin piedad siquiera por sus esclavos- terminó diciendo Zafiro

- así es señorita Zaleth, pensé que usted lo conocía- dijo Mihael

- ¿por qué habría de conocerlo, joven Mihael?- dijo Bella con gracia disimulando temor

- no lo sé... pero pensé que sabría algo por estar junto a Inuyasha- dijo Mihael

- O.o tú estabas con ese asesino?- preguntó Zafiro

- n.nU si pero ya te dije que no era tan malo- respondió Bella

Inuyasha: "Enfrentando nuestra amenaza" 

Después del tiempo en que Bella se había marchado, los muchachos se sentían, curiosamente, más cómodos, como si tuviesen una carga menos. Inuyasha, por supuesto, estaba muy enfadado.. -¿cómo se le ocurrió hacer eso?... es una traidora, yo confié en ella- se decía una y otra vez, aunque de cierta forma, estaba más tranquilo ya que ahora podía estar más tiempo con Ahome.

Pero el momento llegaría... muy pronto se tendrían que enfrentar... y no me refiero sólo a Naraku, también menciono a Kikyo... pobre alma incomprendida, ya no sabía qué hacer para estar nuevamente con su amado

"no puedo esperar por mucho tiempo" pensaba Kikyo mientras caminaba de un lado a otro sin saber qué hacer "además, es probable que ese cabeza de pollo de Mihael haya olvidado el principal motivo por el cual debía hablar con Inuyasha" Kikyo suspira "no puedo creer cómo confié en él... además por las mismas razones de falta de dedicación dejó de ser un ángel guardián..." el silencio volvió a reinar en aquel sector – mejor me aseguro- fueron las típicas palabras que pronunció Kikyo, pero esta vez con más determinación y se encaminó hacia donde estaba Inuyasha, ya era hora de que él se entere de lo que ella aún sentía.

Aunque, ellos no se quedaron en el mismo lugar. Koga se había marchado con naturalidad, y ellos habían decidido retomar el viaje, por lo tanto iban de aldea en aldea, preguntando por Naraku... en una de esa alguien lo podía detectar con mayor facilidad

- falta mucho?- preguntó Shippo

- cierra la boca enano, no descansaremos hasta la noche- reprochó Inuyasha

- no le hables así, es tan sólo un niño, debe estar muy cansado- lo defendió Ahome

- cansado?- preguntó Kohaku "pero cómo, si él no va caminando" pensaba inseguro

- Kirara, serías tan amable de llevarnos, así llegaremos más rápido- le dijo Sango a su gatita, y ésta maúlla y se transforma para poder cargarlos

- no será necesario Kirara... yo llevo a Ahome- dijo Inuyasha cuando Kirara le insinuó que se suban

- adonde nos dirigimos ahora Inuyasha?- preguntó Miroku

- ....- Inuyasha no respondió sólo comenzó a correr con Ahome en brazos

- hacia donde el viento nos lleve!!!- gritó Ahome desde lejos

Así partieron, nuevamente, con su viaje. Pero Naraku pronto aparecería, estaba harto de esperar a que las cosas salgan como él quería, y no le gustaba ver que no se obedezcan sus órdenes

- quienes son esos?- preguntó Naraku mientras observaba a los magicians wolf y a Mihael

- son compañeros de Bella- respondió Kanna

"Bella, Bella, Bella, ya no sé que hacer contigo... lo mejor será que vuelvas a mi cuerpo, después de todo, sólo fuiste una creación mediocre al igual que las otras" pensaba Naraku

" en qué estará pensando? ¬¬, no me agrada para nada, además, no soporto estar en este molesto lugar" pensaba Kagura cuando miraba por la ventana

- Kagura, deja de pensar y alístate.... cuando la luna esté en su punto atacaremos a Inuyasha y su grupito muajajajaja- dijo Naraku con la cara más maléfica que se pueden imaginar

Ya habían dos bandos preparados para enfrentar a Naraku, el único problema es que éste aparecería en el momento que más le plazca. Ya se habían comprometido con una cosa... se encargarían de matar a Naraku, ya que si no fuera por él muchos estarían con vida – incluyendo Bankotsu- decía Zafiro al comprender que Inuyasha no fue el causante de todo – pero igual fue él el que lo mató- decía después de un rato contradiciéndose y volviendo a echarle culpa a Inuyasha.

- de cierta forma tienes razón... pero, yo creo que si reunimos la perla de Shikon podemos devolverle la vida a las personas inocentes que murieron por causa de Naraku- comentó Mihael

- me parece una idea perfecta- añadió Bella

"aunque... Bankotsu no era tan inocente... acaso igual se revivirá?" pensaba Grandal

- de todas formas, no nos queda más que esperar a que el demonio aparezca... y que tenga miedo porque acá hay dos magicians wolf para la batalla- dijo Zafiro decidida a vengar a Bankotsu

- sí, además hay un mago con ustedes- comentó Mihael alzando su puño

- si!!! Y también hay una... no, esperen... también estoy yo nnU – dijo Bella sin poder decir que era una extensión del mismo Naraku

- tú no formas parte de ningún clan en específico? O.o- preguntó Grandal

- ehmmm, pues no... no formo parte de ningún clan ni de ninguna comunidad ni nada de eso... sólo soy yo- dijo Bella algo avergonzada

- genial, ya somos un equipo- dijo Mihael – ahora sólo nos queda esperar- se sienta y pone sus manos bajo su mentón y comienza a tararear

- será algo aburrido al parecer- comenta Grandal

- si, es lo más seguro- añade Zafiro

- si gustan yo los ayudaré- se escuchó una voz seria que provenía detrás de un árbol

- es Seshomaru!- dijeron Grandal y Zafiro con alegría

- ¿Seshomaru? – se preguntó Bella "ese nombre me es conocido... bueno, será"

- escuché que quieren derrotar a Naraku- todos afirman con la cabeza – la verdad es que a mí no me interesa lo que pase con ese sujeto, pero ya me resulta un estorbo que adonde vaya todos hablen de él- dijo Seshomaru – por lo tanto, si gustan ayudaré a matarlo-

- genial, mientras más seamos mejor- comentó Mihael

Seshomaru ignorando ese comentario se dirigió a Zafiro en palabra – me parece extraño que ustedes se involucren en estas cosas, creía que los lobos mágicos sólo se interesaban en perfeccionarse-

- así es- respondió Grandal con tono desafiante

- pero tenemos asuntos pendientes- continuó Zafiro

- oigan... el ambiente está un poco tenso, y yo no comprendo mucho... así que saldré a caminar- dijo Bella pero no la tomaron en cuenta por estar "conversando" con Seshomaru

- si voy a pelear con ustedes por favor entrenen, no quiero que sean una vergüenza- le dijo Seshomaru a los lobos

- ¬¬# hemos entrenado lo suficiente- dijo Grandal

- ¬¬ además no nos veíamos hace muchos años, nuestras capacidades han incrementado considerablemente- dijo Zafiro

Seguramente se preguntan ¿qué tienen que ver Zafiro y Grandal con Seshomaru?, pues la verdad es que hace mucho tiempo, Inutaisho; padre de Seshomaru e Inuyasha, solía visitar a los Magicians wolf para intensificar su entrenamiento, en ese entonces Seshomaru era pequeño y como todo niño de su edad era inquieto y jugaba con los otros niños de su especie, entre ellos, los padres de Zafiro y los padres de Grandal, por lo tanto, siempre y cuando Seshomaru tenía tiempo, visitaba a sus, por así decirlo, amigos, aunque ya no era para divertirse, sino para planear defensas de guerras y cosas por el estilo. Obviamente se encariñó mucho con aquellos pequeños lobitos que ahora veía bastante grandes. Claro que Seshomaru mostraba su cariño de una manera tan "especial" como es la de provocarlos para que se superen internamente.

Ya estaba por caer la noche, y los muchachos decidieron detenerse, además que Miroku empezó de un momento a otro a sentirse muy mal... algo estaba sucediendo, y no precisamente algo bueno, su kazaana comenzaba a abrirse, y el dolor que le provocaba era tan grande que no permitía que él se mueva

- obligadamente tuvimos que detenernos- rezongó Inuyasha

- y qué querías?!!!- lo regañó Ahome – Miroku está muy delicado, debíamos detenernos!!- el tono de voz de Ahome demostraba mucha preocupación e inseguridad

- señorita Ahome, no tiene caso que discuta con Inuyasha, él siempre es así- dijo Miroku a penas

- excelencia, no desista... no puede dejar que esa maldición lo absorba, no ahora que hemos llegado tan lejos- dijo Sango que estaba sentada junto a Miroku y con lágrimas en los ojos

- Sango, pase lo que pase, seguiré luchando hasta el final- dijo Miroku y observó su mano – además ya sabía que terminaría así algún día... así como murió mi padre, así como murió mi abuelo, sería egoísta de mi parte correr con otra suerte- intentó calmarla Miroku

- no se rinda- dijo Kohaku, mientras se apoyaba en Miroku – debe salir adelante, usted apoyó mucho a mi hermana cuando yo no estuve, por eso le estoy agradecido, y ahora no puede marcharse-

- Kohaku- dijo Sango conmovida

- Miroku!!! No hables incoherencias, tú no vas a morir.... primero acabaremos con Naraku- dijo Shippo llorando

- si ignoro este acontecimiento, es porque sé que Miroku va a salir adelante, déjenlo descansar, estoy seguro que pronto se recuperará- mencionó Inuyasha evitando la mirada de los demás

- no digas eso Inuyasha!- lo regañó Ahome – uno nunca sabe lo que puede pasar de un rato a otro-

- ya lo sé, pero Miroku es el humano más fuerte que conozco, y no va a dejar que una estúpida maldición que puso Naraku lo derrote- comentó Inuyasha y se retira del lugar

- Inuyasha tiene razón... no deben preocuparse por mí, saldré adelante por mi propia cuenta- aclaró Miroku

- no diga eso monje Miroku, nosotros lo apoyaremos en su dolor- reiteró Ahome

- mejor tú ve por Inuyasha, Ahome, no dejes que se te escape- dijo Sango presintiendo que pronto pasaría algo

"qué me habrá querido decir?... acaso sintió alguna presencia?" pensó Ahome atemorizada y salió en busca de Inuyasha

Inuyasha permanecía contemplando la luna llena, que según su posición aseguraba que eran las 21:00 horas ya que se reflejaba por debajo de los árboles aún

- parece que esperas a que la luna esté en su punto- dijo Ahome mientras se acercaba a él

- ¿vienes a convencerme de que vaya donde Miroku y le pida disculpas? Porque si es así, sabes de antemano que no funcionará- dijo Inuyasha con orgullo

- no- fue la seca respuesta que estremeció a Inuyasha y lo dejó sorprendido, él esperaba que Ahome inicie una discusión – venía para hacerte compañía- dijo abrazando a Inuyasha

- hace tiempo que no estábamos así de tranquilos- dijo Inuyasha mientras la abrazaba – normalmente siempre hay terceras personas, o sucede algo inevitable-

- lo cierto es, que aunque la luna llena esté demostrándonos tranquilidad yo no me siento tranquila- dijo Ahome – me preocupa mucho Miroku

- ya empezamos con lo mismo Ahome- la regañó Inuyasha – Miroku sabe cuidarse, ha tenido esa maldición por muchos años, en muchas ocasiones ha pasado esto y sin embargo él sigue adelante ¿por qué esta vez es distinta?... en qué se diferencia a las demás?- pero Ahome no supo qué responder – ya te dije, que estés tranquila, además, este momento es para nosotros, no pienses en nada más- e Inuyasha posó sus labios en los de Ahome y ésta correspondió el beso, olvidándose de todo temor y preocupación... aunque no le duró por mucho – qué pasaría si esta fuese nuestra última noche juntos?- preguntó Ahome mirando con nostalgia el río - ¿Por qué piensas en eso?- dijo Inuyasha con temor, pero Ahome no supo que responderle, el comentario que le dijo Sango la había dejado muy preocupada... y no sabía si era el ambiente o algo, pero se sentía observada... y eso le daba mucha inseguridad.

- pase lo que pase Ahome, recuerda que siempre te protegeré- le dijo Inuyasha – así como tú me prometiste estar a mi lado- le recordó

- así es Inuyasha, siempre estaré a tu lado, así como te lo dije una vez, hoy te lo reitero... te amo Inuyasha- mencionaron los labios de Ahome, y esa palabra fue como una canción interpretada por una ninfa para él, nuevamente la besó, pero esta vez con prudencia y discreción

- yo también te amo- le aclaró Inuyasha

Era un escenario realmente bello, pero la luna aún no demostraba ser media noche, porque en la media noche, sucedería lo inevitable, el comienzo de una pelea y el fin de la tranquilidad... Así lo pensaba Bella que estaba subida en un árbol jugando con el fuego que hacía en sus manos. Hacía aparecer fuego, y después lo soplaba provocando que el fuego se intensifique, luego con su otra mano le echaba agua para apagarlo... y así estuvo por mucho rato, esperando a que la luna esté en su punto. De pronto llegó Mihael e invitó a "Zaleth" – como él le dice- a bajar del árbol para que caminen, Bella asintió y bajó de un salto

- veo que usted está más feliz acá que allá no cierto?- preguntó él

- más o menos- respondió Bella

- y qué es lo que esperaba allí arriba?-

- cuando es media noche, la luna está en su punto exacto, por arriba de todos los que la presencian, no entiendo la razón, pero la luna llena de hoy no me tranquiliza... me intuye a que algo malo va a pasar- respondió Bella

- así como usted, muchos de los magos esperan a que la luna esté en su punto para hacer rituales... aunque también, muchos demonios esperan el mismo momento para aprovechar de atacar- dijo Mihael

- cada momento que paso con usted me impresiona más... sobre todo cuando habla de ángeles... al parecer conoce mucho del tema-

- más o menos, no se me permite decirte mucho- comentó Mihael con certeza ya que muchas veces estuvo a punto de decirle que él era un ángel pero que no podía porque sino sería perder las alas que ya no tiene, es decir algo mucho peor que perder las alas, porque así estaría más lejos de poder recuperarlas

- comprendo... pero... si yo lo adivino no será lo mismo a que usted me lo diga. ¡Si eso es!, jugaremos a la mímica, usted interpretará lo que no me puede decir, y como yo lo adivinaré usted no lo habrá dicho y así no pasará nada malo!!, vamos, juguemos diga que sí.... siiiii? 'D- dijo Bella tratando de convencer a Mihael

- está bien- responde éste, luego se aleja un poco y con sus brazos insinúa que tiene alas

- ¡un pájaro!- gritaba Bella con entusiasmo

Y Mihael lo negaba con la cabeza, después invisiblemente se dibujó una aureola - ¡UN HADA!- gritaba Bella tratando de adivinar lo que hacía Mihael, pero él volvía a negarlo... ya no sabía cómo explicarle a Bella que fue un ángel, entonces lo hizo así . - ya entiendo, vamos por palabras mejor.... la primera "yo"- respondió Bella cuando vio que él se apuntaba a sí mismo – la segunda palabra... ehmmm, ¿soy?- Mihael comenzó a negarlo y con sus brazos le insinuaba que era eso pero en pasado – ¿fui?- preguntó Bella y Mihael asintió y le indicó que sólo faltaba una palabra - ¡Sólo una!, que emocionante.... – observaba como él hacía los mismo gestos de un comienzo - ¡ya sé!, "Yo Fui Un Pájaro"... es ésa.... ¿noooo?, buuu- dijo cuando Mihael le aclaró que no era un ave – entonces... "Yo Fui Un Hada"... es ésa, no me cabe duda- Mihael ya no sabía como interpretarle que no era ninguna de ésas, de inmediato llevó su mano a su cabeza golpeándose la frente "no hay caso, jamás lo adivinará" pensó Mihael – sabe?, mejor no juguemos y cuénteme más sobre los ángeles ya?- entonces al escuchar la palabra ángeles Mihael mostró ambos dedos pulgares y comenzó a saltar de felicidad – qué?... ya adiviné?- se preguntaba Bella "pero si no dije nada... veamos, le pregunté si me podía hablar de los... ahhhhhhhh ya entiendo" pensó Bella – la palabra es "Yo Fui Un Ángel" esa es verdad?- y Mihael que por fin ella había entendido le dijo después de suspirar – así es, creía que ya no adivinaría-

- jamás lo hubiese pensado- le respondió Bella - y qué le pasó?... por qué ya no es uno?-

- no puedo contarle- respondió Mihael

- mímica?- preguntó Bella insinuando que vuelvan a jugar

- NOOOOOO- fue la respuesta inmediata de Mihael que estaba muy cansado

- jajaja ya entiendo, bueno no se preocupe, yo no diré nada a nadie-

En ese momento se incorpora Grandal

- ¡Grandal!... a qué no sabes de qué me enteré?- dijo Bella con entusiasmo

"O.O pero si dijo que no le diría a nadie" pensaba Mihael

- de qué te enteraste... cuéntame- dijo Grandal ansioso

- nah, no puedo decirte, sólo dije eso para ver que cara ponía Mihael n.n y funcionó... jajaja se hubiese visto- dijo Bella ríendo

"¬¬ me dejó con las ganas de saber lo que pasa... está bien lo haré" pensó Grandal y después comenzó a escuchar lo que Bella pensaba

"jajaja que interesante, ninguno se imagina que Mihael fue un ángel guardián... esto es fenomenal" pensó Bella

- O.o eres un ángel, Mihael?- preguntó Grandal bastante sorprendido

- O,O ¿cómo lo supiste?....U.U lo fui- respondió Mihael

- yo no dije nada, yo no fui O.ô, lo prometo, de mi boca no salió ninguna palabra, debe creerme Mihael-

- no se preocupe señorita Zaleth U.U fui testigo, usted no dijo nada-

- qué es todo este alboroto?- preguntó Zafiro cuando llegaba con Seshomaru

- ay fíjate nada más, Mihael fue un ángel- dijo Grandal con toda la seguridad

- O.O se supone que debías guardar silencio Grandal- dijo Bella

- ay pero si a mí no me dijeron que guarde silencio- dijo Grandal justificándose

- T.T bueno, ya no importa... mientras que de acá no salga, todo estará bien- dijo Mihael

- yo no tengo por qué decírselo a nadie- dijo Zafiro, la más sabia de los que estaban allí

- y a mi no me interesa- dijo Seshomaru

- Señor Seshomaru, usted nos entrenará?- preguntó Grandal

- ¿Señor Seshomaru?- dijo Bella tratando de acordarse de aquella expresión- AHHHHHH!!!! Si es usted el joven que acompaña a la pequeña Rhin... verdad?- dijo Bella cuando se acordó de lo que le dijo Rhin

- eso no te importa- respondió Seshomaru

- claro que sí, soy amiga de Rhin... me importa mucho- respondió Bella con tono desafiante

- oye Bella, quédate tranquila, no trates a Seshomaru como a cualquier youkai, él no es como Inuyasha- dijo Zafiro

- hum? Qué tiene que ver Inuyasha en todo esto?- preguntó Bella muy anonadada

- pues que él es su medio hermano- susurró Grandal a Bella

- sinceramente no me lo esperaba, ojalá fuera como él... así aprendería a reírse- comentó Bella que ya le había agarrado mala a Seshomaru

- no digas eso... él no tendrá piedad por ti- le dijo Mihael a Bella para que no siga hablando

- ni yo por él ¬¬... con razón, ahora entiendo el mal presentimiento... aunque la luna aún no está en su punto- dijo más tranquila y mirando al cielo "está bien, aunque no me lleve bien con ese sujeto, no puedo ponerme en su contra, después de todo, somos del mismo grupo"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al fin termino éste capi... la verdad es que estaba muy cansada, y justo me vino la inspiración hoy (31 de diciembre del 2004) así es, lo escribí el año pasado (actual año en todo caso) _(¬¬ pues ya era hora de que actualices) _¡Erick! Que sorpresa!!! Es un gusto volverte a ver amigo _(lástima que no pueda decir lo mismo ¬¬) _ay no manches, si yo no he hecho nada malo _(por lo mismo ¬¬ ahora me dejas de lado y te pasas todo el día con Mihael) _ah pero eso es porque me trata mejor que tú, y además él es un buen ejemplo verdad Mihael (Mihael: bueno, no tan así como bueno bueno bueno... pero no malo... oye Lith y ahora qué pasará conmigo?) pues es que aún no lo pienso, pero las ideas siempre me vienen solas, asi que no se preocupe.

Gracias por leer el Fic y perdón si me he tardado, pero como ya les dije, voy por los caps finales, así que no dejen de apoyarme vale?... cuídense mucho, los quiero a todos, Bendiciones, Con cariño, Lith


	13. Una batalla sin fin

Hola, hola, hola, hola, hoooolaaa, hoooolaaa, ¿cómo están los chicos de los sebas, muy bien gracias xD jajaja no hagan caso a eso, es una canción que se canta en los sebas... n.n pero no hablaré (o escribiré P) más del tema.

Feliz Año Nuevo para todos ustedes, ojalá que se cumplan todos sus sueños y que sus buenos deseos los lleven a la cima del triunfo _(¬¬ buenos deseos?) _ay Erick o.-U tú eres una excepción y lo sabes bien... bueno, comencemos rápido con este capi para que terminemos pronto, además ahora hay una muestra de manga y anime por lo tanto dentro de unos minutos iré para allá, así que debo apresurarme

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aún la luna no estaba en su punto, pero Zafiro quería pensar por unos momentos completamente sola, se separó del grupo y comenzó a ver las estrellas, sus pensamientos tenían dueño, así es, ella pensaba en Bankotsu – pronto te reviviré-; se decía, en esos instantes vio caer una estrella fugaz y recordó aquel dicho "Cuando veas una estrella fugaz guárdala en tu corazón, es el alma de alguien que consiguió dar a los suyos su amor" – quizá esto sea una señal- aclaró y se sentó en un tronco, claro que, notó algo brillante dentro de él y por un orificio comenzó a ver lo que era "parece como un alabarda T.T como la de Bankotsu" los ojos de Zafiro brillaban, entonces, con todo el valor y la fuerza de su corazón se convenció de que podía ser el arma de su amado, así que volteó el tronco muchas veces para poder ver de donde sacarla... pero se cansó de hacer eso repetidas veces así que con fuego quemó el tronco y pudo observar... que aquella alabarda era - ¡BAN-RYUU! – dijo Zafiro con alegría mientras en sus ojos se observaba un brillo similar al de las llamas (N/A: o como se escriba, la cosa es que era el arma de Bankotsu n.n)

Inuyasha: "Una batalla sin fin" 

- cómo sigue- preguntó Inuyasha a Sango, que estaba cuidando mucho de Miroku

- pues... yo no veo mejoría, pero dice sentirse bien- respondió Sango

- anímate amiga... se pondrá bien- la consoló Ahome

- que mal día, ahora sólo falta otra tragedia- mencionó Kohaku

"y conociendo a ese cobarde, lo más probable es que se le ocurra aparecer hoy" pensó Inuyasha

- MIROKUUUUUUUUU! TTT.TTT no puedes morirte- lloraba Shippo

- claro que no moriré-; respondió él – primero acabaremos con Naraku ¿verdad Inuyasha- dijo Miroku sonriendo y mirando a Orejitas

- asi es Miroku – respondió Inuyasha sonriendo cálidamente

- me pregunto qué será de Bella- dijo Ahome tratando de cambiar el tema de conversación

- ò.ó no me interesa saber qué pasó con esa traidora... con lo que me costó ganar su confianza y más encima después se va- dijo Inuyasha con enfado

- ¬¬ oye Inuyasha... Abajo...- dice Ahome

-.- por qué hiciste eso Ahome- preguntó Inuyasha que estaba estampado en el suelo

- ¬¬ pues porque pareces un niño celoso... entiende que Bella se fue con unos amigos, no nos ha traicionado- lo regañó Ahome

- es cierto- comenta Miroku con dolor – además, la señorita que acompañaba a Bella era realmente hermosa, con razón son amigas-

Mientras Miroku "describía" a Zafiro, todos los muchachos se alejaron considerablemente y lo miraban con asombro... después de todo, Miroku aún tenía fuerzas para cortejar a las damas

- oye Shippo, a éste no se le quitará lo sinvergüenza verdad- dijo Inuyasha

- ya es así qué le vamos a hacer- respondió Shippo mientras negaba con su cabeza

- Miren, se quedó dormido- dice Sango

- el pobre debe estar muy cansado- comenta Ahome

- sí, y gastó sus últimas fuerzas en elogiar a la amiga de Bella n.nU- dijo Inuyasha.

Ya, en la guarida de Naraku, todos se alistaban para la batalla... Naraku mandó a llamar a muchos de sus demonios para que den un leve calentamiento a los rivales, cosa que después, cuando ya no tengan fuerzas para seguir peleando, los ataque rápidamente y rescate los fragmentos restantes para obtener la forma completa de la perla.

- ¡Kagura, ¡Kanna- mencionó Naraku con su tono de voz prepotente y ante esto ellas levantaron la mirada – la luna pronto estará en su punto, aprovecharemos eso para atacar ¿me oyeron?... tú, Kanna, deberás estar al tanto de proteger a Kagura cualquier inconveniente-

- puedo cuidarme sola, no necesito la ayuda de Kanna- dijo Kagura con resentimiento.

- ya lo sé, pero una ayuda nunca está de más... ya sabes Kanna, no me desobedezcas-

- como usted diga- respondió Kanna a Naraku

.-. En el grupo de Seshomaru .-.

Todos estaban practicando, entrenándose y preparándose para lo inevitable. Grandal y Zafiro combatían mientras que Seshomaru los observaba y daba órdenes como – Zafiro agáchate, Grandal no bajes los brazos- o cosas así, y Bella combatía con Mihael

- le repito señorita Zaleth, que no soy muy bueno en combates- decía mientras esquivaba patadas por parte de la youkai

- nn no te preocupes... me di cuenta... el secreto es mirar fijamente al oponente, no le pierda la mirada y verá como lo intimida- dijo mientras lo miraba y seguía pegándole

- ya noté eso- dijo Mihael intimidado y de pronto comenzó a mirar a Bella para poder ganarle, en ese instante sacó sus dos cuchillas y comenzó a moverlas con mucha gracia y destreza

- jajajajajajjajajajaja lo siento- dijo Bella dejando de pelear – es que me da mucha risa que me miren fijamente, perdón... no volverá a pasar lo prometo n.n- dijo Bella apenada y conteniendo la risa

- con aliados como tú no hay muchas esperanzas de ganar- comentó Seshomaru fríamente

- no le pregunté n.n mejor concéntrese en lo que usted hace y no se meta en mis asuntos- respondió Bella "aunque... ahora que lo pienso, este es un asunto de todos... bueno, ya le dije qué le voy a hacer" pensó

- ay pero que muchacha más insolente, cómo se atreve a decirle eso al amo bonito- rezongaba Jaken que observaba detrás de unos arbustos junto con Rin

- n.nU seguimos- preguntó Mihael

- claro- respondió Bella y siguieron con el combate

- Oye Zafiro... desde cuando no combatíamos- preguntó Grandal exhausto

- desde hace mucho- respondió ella algo cansada igual – pero yo tengo un arma para acabar con Naraku- dijo confiada y sus ojos se veían flamantes

- O.ô arma?... ah claro, tu espada, pues, yo también tengo una pero eso no tiene nada de novedoso- dijo sin darle mucha atención

- juju... eso lo veremos en el momento de la batalla... sabrás a lo que me refiero- dijo Zafiro dejando con la duda a Grandal "de seguro ahora querrá leer mi mente, ja, no le va a funcionar"

- ¬¬ en el momento de la batalla eh? "escucharé su pensamiento... jaja jura que no lo haré"

"Grandal... deja de hacer eso... además sabes que sólo pienso en Bankotsu" pensaba Zafiro mientras Grandal podía saber lo que pensaba

"¬¬ malvada, sabía que iba a intentar hacer esto" pensó

- ¡ESTÉN ATENTOS- gritó Bella al ver que la luna llegaba a su punto

- ¿qué sucede- preguntó Grandal

Bella indicó el cielo – ya falta poco- dijo al fin

- es cierto... pronto estará en su punto- dijo Zafiro confiada esperando poder usar a Ban-ryuu

Miroku seguía descansando, estaba muy grave, y los muchachos no tenían mucho ánimos, Ahome sospechaba que algo pasaría... e Inuyasha sabía que se trataba de Naraku, eso lo hizo enfadar ¿por qué hoy? ¿por qué cuando Miroku no puede ayudarles, y la única respuesta era "porque es un cobarde... ya no me cabe duda" pensó Inuyasha – saldré a caminar por unos instantes, debo pensar- dijo Inuyasha retirándose del campamento

- pero Inuyasha, ¿adónde irás- preguntó Ahome que quería acompañarlo

- debo ordenar mis ideas, estoy confundido, y así no podré luchar- respondió Inuyasha

- deja que te acompañe- dijo Ahome con dulzura

- ¡NO, tú quédate acá cuidando a Miroku junto con los demás, necesito estar solo por unos instantes- y sin decir más Inuyasha se marcha

"acaso... ¿querrá ver a Kikyo?" pensó Ahome indecisa "no, no pienses en esto... confía en él" terminó pensando

Pero Inuyasha no era el único que quería estar solo, por su parte Bella quería analizar algunas cosas

- discúlpeme joven Mihael, pero... antes de la batalla me gustaría ordenar mis ideas n.n- dijo Bella esquivando golpes de Mihael

- ordenar sus ideas, señorita Zaleth?... ya entiendo, pensará en el dueño de su corazón-

- dueño de su corazón O.o- dijeron Grandal y Zafiro en unísono

- no me digas que es ese asesino? ò.ó-; dijo Zafiro con precipitación

- claro que no n.nU mi corazón no tiene dueño, eso suena muy cursi jajaja, sólo ordenaré mis ideas de ataque... me esperan eh- dijo Bella marchándose

- esa chica no estará acá en el momento de la batalla- dijo Seshomaru

- ¿por qué lo dice- pregunta Mihael

- yo no he dicho nada, sigue entrenando- reprochó Seshomaru

Bella se adentró en el bosque, y se subió a una rama de un árbol, cerró los ojos y comenzó a recordar, así es, cuando lo vio por primera vez...

.. FLASHBACK ..

- ¡NO CREES EN MI PALABRA- dijo Bella exaltada

- aún eres desconocida para nosotros, y mientras sigas teniendo ese desagradable aroma a Naraku no confiaré en ti- dijo Inuyasha molesto

- yo no me ando quejando de lo "bien" que hueles, además no tengo la culpa de ser creación de Naraku... ¿o acaso tú eres culpable de ser un hanyou- le contestó Bella desafiante

.. END FLAHBACK ..

"hiciste bien en dudar de mi palabra... tengo una miserable misión por cumplir hmph aunque jamás dije que lo haría. A comienzos no me llevaba nada de bien contigo... pero en cuanto te vi con Kikyo, pude comprender lo tierno que eres"

.. FLASHBACK ..

- ¡Inuyasha! – dijo feliz corriendo a apoyarse en su hombro

"¿quién es esta mujer que tiene la misma esencia de Naraku?" pensó Kikyo

- ¿Bella? ¿qué haces acá-; preguntó Inuyasha desconcertado

- oye Inuyasha, no me contaste sobre ella... ¿es tu amiguita- Dijo sonriente y comenzó a hacer preguntas que incomodaron a Kikyo como ¿debe ser hermana de Ahome? ¿por qué tienen el aura similar? o cosas por el estilo

- Inuyasha ¿quién es esta mujer? ¿y por qué te habla con tanta particularidad? – preguntó Kikyo molesta

- ella no es nadie – dijo excusándose

. . END FLASHBACK ..

"así es jajaja yo era nadie, la expresión que esa mujer tenía en su rostro era bastante graciosa, estaba celosa, muy celosa, creo que su sangre hervía... también recuerdo..."

. . FLASHBACK ..

- ¿y cómo pretendes hacerlo- preguntó Inuyasha

- de la manera menos esperada... quizá, después de lo que voy a hacer tú no quieras dirigirme la palabra... pero después de poner en una balanza lo que gano y lo que pierdo me he dado cuenta de una cosa...- dijo Bella acercándose hacia Inuyasha -... de cualquier manera, gano más de lo que pierdo... pero no lo sabré, hasta arriesgarme-

.. END FLASHBACK ..

"ese beso... jamás lo olvidaré, ay Inuyasha qué daría por poder verte de nuevo, qué daría por estar contigo, qué daría por decirte lo que siento" – sólo me queda esperar a que la luna llegue a su punto, ya no falta nada... y después de eso, todo habrá terminado- dijo Bella

Lo que ella no notó, es que al otro lado del árbol, en la rama contraria, se encontraba sentado Inuyasha que por su parte también pensaba en ella

"Después de tanto tiempo sin verte, te encuentro acá. Amo a Ahome, pero ni siquiera ella puede ayudarme en este momento, no puedo contarle lo que siento, estoy muy confundido... pero me siento un hipócrita por haber negado esto por tanto tiempo" – Bella... que bueno que te encuentro- dijo Inuyasha mirando fijamente el horizonte

- Inu? Yasha- preguntó Bella atónita "habrá escuchado lo que decía" – qué haces acá-; preguntó finalmente la youkai

- quería verte- mencionó tranquilo y con dolor Inuyasha

- ¿querías verme eh? Jajaja crees que soy una niña? Yo no te creeré eso, aún recuerdo todas las veces en las que me has despreciado

- y no recuerdas nuestro beso- preguntó Inuyasha con tono melancólico

Bella se estremeció, él más que nada sabía que eso era un recuerdo imborrable en ella, aunque, ella jamás pensó que él le estaría diciendo estas cosas, simplemente no era su estilo – Claro que lo recuerdo- respondió "fue el mejor momento de mi corta vida"

- si vine acá es porque quiero hablar contigo, estoy muy confundido- dijo Inuyasha

- ¿así que estás confundido? Mírenlo, el pobre hanyou amado por tres mujeres y además confundido- decía Bella con hipocresía – esto hay que festejarlo- comenzó a aplaudir – por favor Inuyasha no seas ridículo, y disculpa que te lo diga, pero yo no soy quién para darte consejos ni orientarte, es decir... Inuyasha yo te amo, es obvio que si te oriento será para que estés conmigo, por favor no seas ilógico- dijo Bella

- basta de ironías Bella... y no te vengas a hacer conmigo la mala, porque yo sé que tú preferiste verme con Ahome- mencionó Inuyasha herido por los comentarios

- eso es lo que tú crees y lo que los demás creen, yo jamás preferí eso. Quizá por un lado sí, Ahome, es muy especial para mí, es como la única que cree en mí realmente... y lo peor de todo es que no me lo merezco. Además que no entiendo cómo pude fijarme en ti, es decir, Alooooo? Tú eres imposible para mí, estés o no estés con Ahome, ¿entiendes eso- el tono de voz de Bella de a poco fue tomando un aire de melancolía

- yo no vine para reprocharte nada... pero comprendo que eres la única persona en la que puedo confiar, sé que no me cuestionarás, si se lo digo a Sango comenzará a regañarme, si se lo digo a Miroku me dará consejos incoherentes, Shippo no sabe del tema, a Kohaku recién lo estoy conociendo, y a Ahome no puedo contarle estas cosas... entiendes ahora, sé que tú me vas a escuchar-

Bella se pone de pie y salta a la rama de Inuyasha para estar en cuclillas y mirarlo a la cara, cuando Inuyasha se da cuenta que ella lo miraba decide levantar la vista, y cuando ambos se ven a los ojos Bella le dice – eres muy egoísta, está bien, te escucharé, pero no te das ni cuenta que al escucharte me haces daño- se sentó esta vez y observaba la luna – ya, habla-

- disculpa todo lo que te estoy haciendo, estoy muy confundido. Con Kikyo ya no hay caso, es decir, ella intentó matar a Ahome y ha intentado matarme otras veces, simplemente ya no es la misma de antes- dijo Inuyasha

- ajá, sigue-

- pues... Ahome es la persona a la cual yo protejo y de a poco fui tomándole cierto cariño, un afecto muy especial- Inuyasha observa que Bella se pone de pie - ¿qué sucede?

- dime algo que yo no sepa, todo lo que me estás diciendo es evidente... es decir, ya lo sé, para qué me lo dices, mejor ve directo al grano, no hay mucho tiempo, si la luna llega a su punto antes de que puedas contarme- los ojos de Bella se tornaron brillosos como si evitara llorar – te llevarás una gran desilusión- prosiguió

- por qué dices eso- preguntó Inuyasha

- ya lo verás, no te aceleres... ahora, sigue contándome- dijo Bella sentándose junto a Inuyasha y jugando con la hermosa cabellera plateada de él

- bueno, ya te dije lo que sentía por Kikyo y por Ahome, pero tú no sabes lo que siento hacia ti-

"Lo que sientes hacia mí Inuyasha, hmph, créeme que eso también es notorio, sólo me buscas cuando te conviene... y eso me da mucha pena, pero, prefiero eso a nada"

- Bella, desde que llegaste, me pasa algo muy extraño contigo, como que te odio y te amo a la vez, como que quiero que estés lejos pero a la vez quiero que estés cerca ¿comprendes-

- la verdad no, estás más confundido de lo que pensaba- respondió Bella

Ellos seguían hablando, bueno, Inuyasha hablaba, Bella tan sólo lo escuchaba y agradecía esos segundos que pasaba con él. Por otra parte Ahome se quedó intranquila, sabía que tenía que confiar en Inuyasha... pero algo se lo impedía, sentía miedo, miedo a perderlo como en otras ocasiones, Ahome no estaba acostumbrada a ser la primera opción, por eso se sentía algo rara, siempre observaba como Inuyasha iba tras Kikyo... dejándola a ella de repuesto, por eso, pensar que ahora era la más importante no le entraba en la cabeza. Así que, aguantando todo se dispuso a buscar a Inuyasha

"dónde te habrás metido Inuyasha, no quiero estar lejos de ti... no ahora que estamos juntos, no quiero perderte... ¿dónde estás?" pensaba Ahome mientras recorría el bosque. Hasta que escuchó la voz de Bella y corrió a buscarla pero... observó que estaba con Inuyasha y decidió observar lo que sucedía sin que nadie lo notara

- Inuyasha... escucha, esa confusión que rodea tu corazón desaparecerá hoy... después de que la luna-

- ¿llegue a su punto- interrumpió a Bella

- así es- dijo ella triste

- ¿desde cuando tiene importancia eso?... todos andan hablando de que la luna esto y la luna aquello, que llegue a su punto de una vez... ya no aguanto más-

Inuyasha tomó fuertemente los brazos de Bella evitando que se pueda mover, y la besó de una manera precipitada, obviamente, Bella se dejó llevar por lo que sentía hacia él. Pero, la más afectada con esto... era Ahome

"¿Inuyasha y Bella juntos?... esto no puede ser..." comienza a llorar – sabía que era demasiado bueno para ser cierto... jamás seré el amor de Inuyasha- dice en voz baja y se queda tras el árbol en donde estaba llorando, no quería verlos pero no se sentía con la fuerza capaz para moverse

Bella se estrecha en el pecho de Inuyasha y le dice – no sé cuáles son tus intenciones, no sé lo que pretendes, por tu culpa Ahome sufrirá mucho, ja, pero qué cosas digo, también es culpa mía... Inuyasha eres un tontito... dime una cosa, si te enteraras de algo malo de mí ¿seguirías queriéndome? Pues, no digo que me quieras tanto pero algo debes sentir no-

- si me enterara de algo malo?... pues claro, claro que te seguiría queriendo, nadie es perfecto tú no serás la excepción-

- gracias- dijo Bella abrazándolo "pero el daño que estoy causando... será irreparable" y ahora ella es la que besa a Inuyasha. Justo en el instante en que por fin la luna está en su punto, la medianoche, el momento final

- Ahora- dice Naraku desde su escondite a sus aliados

En ese momento, monstruos de todas las especies comenzaron a verse por lo alto, algunos iban en direcciones de aldeas, otros iban hacia las montañas donde se encontraba Koga, otro grupo iba rumbo hacia el campamento en donde estaban Seshomaru, Zafiro, Grandal y Mihael, otro monstruo fue a por Kikyo, y no olvidemos otro montón que se dirigía en donde estaban Sango y los demás

- ya es demasiado tarde... debemos irnos- dijo Bella

- oh no... Ahome, si le pasa algo yo-

- tú qué Inuyasha- dijo Ahome conteniendo el llanto y saliendo detrás del árbol

- ¡¿Ahome! ¿qué haces acá-;

"Ahome... significa que vio lo que sucedió entre Inuyasha y yo... cielos, sabía que no debí haber hecho esto" pensaba Bella

- ¿cómo que qué hago acá? ¿tú qué haces acá? Y con Bella?... ni siquiera estabas con Kikyo, menos mal que vine no puedo confiar en ti... y mucho menos en ti, AMIGA- dijo con ironía

- lo lamento Ahome... no te pediré tu perdón, porque sé que no me lo darás... pero siento lo que hice, esto era lo que quería decirte hace ya bastante tiempo... pero lo que tú me dijiste un día _Las cosas son por algo _piensa eso por unos instantes, y sé que no es fácil, lo siento mucho. ¡PERO AHORA NO ES TIEMPO PARA CONFLICTOS AMOROSOS! NARAKU ESTÁ ATACANDO POR DOQUIER ¡NO PODEMOS DEJAR QUE HAGA ESO-

- Bella tiene razón, Ahome- dijo Inuyasha

- sí, es cierto... ¬¬ ella siempre tiene la razón... vamos, los muchachos deben estar preocupados- y ambos se iban retirando, claro que Ahome no le dirigía palabra a Inuyasha, ni mucho menos mirada

Cuando ya iban lejos Bella les grita - ¡NO SÉ SI SIRVA DE MUCHO PERO... LOS QUIERO A AMBOS! GANEN EN ESTA PELEA- y entonces se va corriendo hacia donde sus camaradas

- lamento llegar tarde- dice cansada de haber corrido mientras los demás se enfrentaban a diversas criaturas

- eso no importa ahora- dice Grandal mientras quemaba a monstruos con el fuego de su espada

- ayúdanos con esta plaga- comenta Zafiro defendiéndose sin problemas

- si- dice Bella – FIRE- y comienza a hacer una especie de giro provocando que cada monstruo que se le acerque por el llamativo color del fuego sea quemado

- ¡GEDAN BARAI- gritó Mihael bloqueando con sus cuchillas la zona media y cuando ya tenía a muchos monstruos a su lado gritó-; ¡KIAI- y atravesó las cuchillas por el cuerpo de las criaturas indefinidas

- Souryuha- fue el "emotivo grito" de Seshomaru cuando mostró su espada más de mil de los atacantes fueron muertos al instante

- parece que ya no hay más- dice Zafiro al observar que su sector estaba más claro

- más que agotador fue molesto- dijo Grandal

- parecía una plaga en ves de un ejército- comentó Mihael

- y tú por qué tan callada- preguntó Zafiro a Bella

- no tengo nada que decir- responde

- mejor cierren la boca y concéntrese ya vendrán más- dice Seshomaru

Donde se encontraba Kikyo se apareció Naraku, y ella no dudó en apuntarle con su arco

- qué forma de saludar es esa Kikyo- dice Naraku con las manos en alto

- a qué has venido- pregunta ella mirándolo con odio

- quería saludarte, ¿qué acaso no se puede-

- deja tus bromas para otro momento- dice ella agotada sin dejar de apuntarlo

- veo que te divertiste con todos esos monstruos que mandé para ti-

- debí suponer que fuiste tú-;

- tómalo como un regalo de mi parte, hoy festejaremos tu muerte... lo recuerdas-

- vienes a matarme? Ja no eres capaz-

- no me provoques sacerdotisa, el Gran Naraku no te tiene miedo... quieres que te mate yo, o prefieres que vaya por Inuyasha para que él mismo lo haga-

Ese comentario no le agradó a Kikyo y de inmediato lanzó su flecha purificadora hacia Naraku, pero, como es de costumbre, este estaba dentro de un campo, el cual no fue atravesado por esa insignificante flecha. Y Naraku se abalanza hacia Kikyo por detrás y con su brazo rodea el cuello de ella y comienza a asfixiarla – tú jamás debiste haber renacido... morirás por lo mismo- dijo mientras la apretaba con más fuerza

- tú no eras quién para haber acabado con mi vida- dijo ella apenas – gracias a ti mi corazón se llenó de odio, odio a la gente, odio a la vida, odio a mí misma-

- y por lo mismo, no puedes vivir con tanto odio... MUERE- con una parte de su brazo demonio decapitó a Kikyo y todas las almas que estaban dentro de ella comenzaron a salirse... Kikyo había muerto

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No puedo creer que haya matado a Kikyo T.T _(Mihael: tú no fuiste, fue Naraku) _TT.TT pero me recuerda cuando maté a esa pobre polilla, no merecía la muerte, todo porque le tengo terror que tuve que matarla soy una asesina, se me devolverá tres veces _(Erick: ¬¬ mira si eres llorona, te la pasabas gritando por esa polilla y más encima no querías matarla y si te decían que la pesques de las alas te acercabas y salías corriendo ¬¬ cobarde, además se supone que la encerrarías en el baño, y la muy miedosa se encerró ella)_ u.u es que me daba miedo _(Erick: además Ò.Ó MATASTE A KIKYO, SOÑARÁS PESADILLAS TODA UNA SEMANA... MUAJAJAJJAJAJA SERÁ KIKYO SIN CABEZA QUE IRÁ A BUSCAR LA TUYA PARA VENGARSE)_ U.U supongo que me lo busqué _(Erick: y eso no es todo... irá con muchas de las abejas de Naraku)_ No! ESO NO! TODO MENOS ESO! No quiero insectos! No quiero! Prefiero irme al reino de las sombras T.T pero que no vayan insectos _(Mihael: n.n no te van a comer)_ T.T si lo harán. Lo único que rescato de esto, es que al fin terminé este capítulo, y que se viene el final, pero ahora si que se viene... les adelantaré algunas cosillas:

Koga y Ayame vienen a ayudar en la pelea

Bueno, Kikyo ya se murió pero... también habrá otra muerte además de alguien más (ñaña creo que eso no se entendió jaja pues mejor, aunque algunos ya saben lo que sucederá)

Habrá una dura pelea contra Naraku

Los buenos siempre vencen, así que es como obvio que Naraku desaparece, y con eso, el kazaana igual

Se forma la perla y se destruye usando su poder

Kanna y Kagura ya no están bajo el poder de Naraku, es decir... son libres

Y bueno, no seguiré adelantando cosas porque sino será muy fome, aunque acá adelanté cosas muy obvias, así que no se desesperen, pero por favor ténganme paciencia, porque soy – como ya dije antes- malísima para los finales

Se cuidan mucho y lamento la demora, pero he tenido muchos inconvenientes, entonces no me alcanzaba el tiempo para escribir y tampoco las ideas... ahora las tengo anotaditas así que no se escapará ninguna. Bendiciones, arivederci


End file.
